


The biggest enemy

by Rajlez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ??????, All chapters are created between 11 pm and 2 am, And I will do it, ArcherWolf, BraveWolf, Expect typos and grammar mistakes, F/F, First published work ever, I might add more tags later, Idk if they have ship name, Mention(s) of past Red Queen friends with benefits relationship, Oh! Feel free to inform me if you think I should add some kind of tag, RubyxMerida, Tips appreciated, When I will know what's gonna happen, a little bit of, a lot of OC characters - Freeform, like a lot, redwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajlez/pseuds/Rajlez
Summary: EF AU. What happens when newly promoted Dragon Slayer is forced to confront everything what she believes in? What if it all were lies? Will she be able to stop inevitable from happening? Is her new companion an ally or maybe an enemy? Shitty summary, even shittier title? Most probably. First published ff ever. Slow-burn DQ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Published week ago on fanfiction. 
> 
> This is the first chapter of what is going to be Dragon Queen AU story, based a little on game called Divinity 2 Ego Draconis (Larian Studios). Most probably OUaT characters which I will use are going to be OOC, very OOC, but it's different world so... Actually it's Enachnted Forest, but different. Regina-centric. Rating between Mature and Explicit. Mostly Mature, some parts might be Explicit, but in further chapters (around 10th or so) and I will mention it in note at the beggining of the chapter. Other warrings? So far mild (for me) decriptions of fights, dead bodies. There is blood, not much (for me) but better safe than sorry right? I guess that's all. Hope you will enjoy and I apologise for all mistakes I made (and I am sure I made a lot of them) but English is not my first language. Still, I tried to catch as many mistakes as I could, no Beta so you know.
> 
> So enjoy and tell me what you think. I'll be thankful for all tips.

CHAPTER 1

Her sword cuts through skeleton's body - 'How many of them is here?' - she asks herself -'if they will keep coming at that pace we won't hold long. Damn it!' - she keeps thinking. She blocks another skeleton's axe, pushes it to the side and uses created space to cut off its skull. Then, noticing movement behind her, she turns, dodges an attack and hits skeleton right in sternum. When she is ready to pierce another opponent it disintegrates to dust. After looking around quickly and making sure the same thing happened to all enemies, she sighs in relief and falls to ground. She now lays on her back.

"Hey! Regina! Are you alright!?" - Mirk Kieldon, fifth child of peasants, average man, tall, muscular thanks to his training, with brown hair tied in a short ponytail, short beard and hazel green eyes.

"I'll live, just admiring views" - she sighs -"I wonder why killing this necromancer took them so long."

He sits next to her and grins - "Maybe they are getting too old to get the job done? What do you think?"

Ahh he looks so seriously in his recruit armor, that she almost forgot about this child inside. - "Shhh stop it!" - She punches him playfully in the arm - "Unless you want to clean dishes for a month when we come back?"

"Oh no, thank you, one time is enough." - he chuckles, then adds - "I have no idea though, maybe we should go to them? I doubt that something happened to them but... we should go"

She sits and puts hand on his shoulder - "You're right, let's go." - with that they get up and head to tower on a hill. They walk pass dozens of skeleton's remains, piles of dust and sometimes few bones, but several minutes ago each pile was a deadly enemy. She, Regina Mills, is still unsure why they attacked lair of very powerful necromancer in just four people. In ordinary situation, when there are four Slayers, it's normal, but she and Mirk, even though trained since they were ten, and they are twenty four now, are still recurits.

After few minutes of walking they arrive at tower's door.

"It's made of glass?" - he wonders alound and holds his open palm above door - "Not even a scratch... amazing. That necromancer had to be really powerful if he survived so long and kept protecting spell in place."

"That's true..." - she puts hand on glass, which under her touch changes in mirror. She sees deep brown eyes looking back at her, it's possible to notice scar on right side of her upper lip. Dark brown, mid-shoulder hair worn in a braid are sticking out from under the helmet. She is in the same kind of armor as Mirk, or any other recruit. Chain mail with dark leather breastplate, epaulettes, gloves, elbow pads, kneeboards, greaves and leather boots. On her left shoulder is the Dragon Slayer's symbol - schematic golden dragon seen from it's left side, holding a sword in paws. They were trained to use different types of weapons but they can choose one, favorite kind to carry with them. Because of that to her left hip is fixed scabbard and sword in it (A.N. from my research I think it should be called bastard sword... not sure though, she can hold and fight with it using one or two hands, it might be important later, I don't know yet, but so you know).

She shakes her head and pushes the door so it opens. Inside of tower isn't in as good shape as the door. There are traces of fire, arrows and fight everywhere. Dead bodies lay on both sides of hallway.

"That's blood?"

She took a step closer to place where Mirk is standing and notices it too. One of the corpses was covered in blood, which was sipping from relatively fresh wound on it's stomach.

"Yes, yes it is. That has to mean some of necromancer servants were alive when we came." - she looks around and notices few more bodies in blood.

"I wonder if they were his slaves or they came here willingly..."

"I guess it doesn't matter, they are dead anyway." - she sighs - "We better find Commander Zidole and Master Biir, come on."

They follow path marked by fights and destruction. After climbing up the stairs and passing several dozens of corpses and piles of bones they were able to find a big hall. Door is completely burned down so they can look inside. It is in worse condition than any other place they've seen in tower, tables and bookshelves broken and scattered around the place. Here and there small fires still burn, floor is under a layer of water and there are cracks on walls. In the center of that mess is a person, their Commander, on her knees.

"Commander Zidole?" - Mirk speaks.

"You are alive?"

'She sounds a little surpirsed' - thinks Regina - "Yes"

"Good" - Commander gets up and turns toward them - "there are few things to do" - only now they notice how damaged her plate armour is. Actually it is covered in scratches and traces of fire. Zidole's helmet, or rather, what's left of it lays on the floor next to the body, it caused her blonde hair to fall freely on her shoulders. Her pupils are blue and glow but are dimmed by grey fog like thing that covers her eyes - Slayer's characteristic.

'Wait, body?' - Regina looks closely. Burned up corpse is on the floor, not far from where Commander is standing. Regina recognizes who it is thanks to necklace. It's sliver circle with obsidian in it. - 'No, it can't be!' - "Is it Master Biir?"

"Yes" - just one word, but even one of them can cause so much pain. By theory they know that every fight can result in deaths among them. It happened before, but Biir is, was... like father for Regina. She of course remebers her biological father - Sir Henry, good man, lord of lands far on south. He always read bednight stories to her, taught fishing or how to ride a horse, he bought her one stallion not long before Slayers came to their village. And took her. She haven't heard from her parents and sister since then, she didn't reach to them. She can't, it's forbidden. Slayers are supposed to concentrate on hunting and killing Dragons - it's in their name, but also many other creatures: goblins, necromancers and whatever they will summon, demons, even bandits. Anything that creates danger to local people. Slayers are an elite, they are stronger, faster, more durable and intelligent than most people, they can live longer. But in exchange, when they are recruited they have to leave their whole life behind. And she had to do it too, there was no other choice. The one who took care of her was Biir, he taught her everything a good Slayer should know. He was supposed to see her promotion one day. She feels like crying but knows it's not an option. Not now at least.

"Biir distracted the necromancer and his creatures so I could kill him. Even with that it wasn't easy as we thought, but I'm glad you survived." - Zidole pauses for a moment - "We have to burn Biir's body and that necromancer too, to make sure no one revives them. But first you are going to search the tower. Look for any survivors, I doubt there are any but do it anyway. Your second task is searching for dragon's blood. Previous owner of this tower collected and hide it in various places in tower. Each of you is supposed to find one flacon. Oh! And spread out. I will prepare everything here."

Mirk and Regina nodded and walked out of hall to complete their tasks. He went upstairs and she went down.

'Look for survivors... and dragon's blood. That would mean me and Mirk are going to be promoted. It all was a test? Still is. I have to find that flacon, but where?' - she reaches fork in the road (A.N. you really say it like that? I checked it out in several dictionaries and translators and they all said it should look like that) both corridors look the same, stone walls, floor and ceiling. There and here are unlit or lit torches fixed to walls. They give enought light to not walk into wall or trip over one's own feet, but nothing more.

'And where now?' - she looks around but there is nothing that could tell her which side she should choose. She takes one of most unused torches in her left hand and lights it using another torch. She tries to listen, with some luck she should be able to hear if there was someone somewhere but there are no other sounds than cracking of fire, her breathing and beating heart.

Regina sighs - 'Left it is.' - with that she walks into choosen direction. As she predicted it has no visible differences than any other corridor in this tower. She walks through this monotony environment for few minutes and to her relief she finds a door. Without thinking she pushes it open and comes inside.

She did not expect to find something like that. This room is big. It's actually impossible to see where it ends and in opposition to the corridor, it's lit perfectly. - 'Most probably with magic.' - Shelves are reaching celling and are full of various containers. - 'There must be thousands of them.' - She fixes her torch in the bracket next to door and steps forward, between shelves. She keeps walking for a few minutes untill she reaches spot where stands long, wooden table. She places her helmet on it, then takes one of smaller containers, puts it on avalible surface and opens it.

'Oh gods...' - it smells awful, but that shouldn't be suprising as IT is a human's hand and it's not in good shape. Regina can see some bones through decaying skin and muscles.

'All of this are body parts?' - she thinks and closes container - 'he was a necromancer but so many...' - sudennly a high-pitched shriek can be heard. Regina turns her head to left and sees an abomination which floats few meters above ground. It's legs looks like they once belonged to goat, it's arms and claws were goblin's, it has a man's face with closed and sewn eyes and mouth but on cow's skull and torso... its so decayed that she can't be sure what it was, most probably goblin's part, again. To that body are sewn chimera's wings. It shrieks again and it is a sound between human's angry scream and cry for help.

Regina draws her sword and prepares for beast's charge. She stands still, her muscles strained, ready to react to attack and then it happens. Abomination is fast, faster than she suspected while looking at that big body. In moment it closes the gap between them and prepares it's claws to bury in her. Luckily, Regina dodges beast's attack in last moment and turns around, ready for another charge. The thing doesn't make her wait for it too long and soon lunges forward. This time she knows what to do. As soon as monster is in the right place, few meters before her, she crouches and rises her sword above her head. This position causes tip of sword to be behind her, so beast's juices won't land on her head, and allows to cut open it's stomach. This is exactly what happens and dead, now... again, corpse lays on the floor.

"Well... that was... unexpected" - she murmurs and sheathes sword. - "I'd better get going."- with that she goes back to the table, puts helmet on and walks in between shelves. She wanders around for some time and reaches yet another door which she opens and walks through. It's another corridor and staircase, it only leads to lower levels of tower. Regina decides to go down even tough there is nothing that could serve as source of light. Luckily she can change that and so she uses magic to create small ball of light, Dragon Slayers and their recruits are trained to use it, in average situation it gives them a leverage over their opponent. In unusual situation too, it depends who they are fighting with.

Thanks to that ball she is able to see - "Yet another corridor, awesome" - Regina says sighing. This one is a little bit different than the rest. It is still unlit so her magic light comes in handy, but besides that, there is water everywhere. She actually stands in the water, it reaches to the middle of her calve. It seems it goes through the celling, down the walls to gather on the floor. - 'Probably this corridor wasn't used in a long time.' - then she hears coughing - 'Or was' - and moves into it's direction.

After short walk or rather, tearing through the water, she cames across iron cell door. She opens it and enters the cell. It's seated lower than corridor's floor, so there is more water. Two people that are here, to avoid getting wet, are sitting in the some kind of ground elevation. Regina slowly comes closer to them. The man looks up at her as soon as he notices her.

From what she can see in this light he is pale and thin, most probably not feed enough. His dark, almost black hair are sleek, face covered in dirt and maybe in blood. He has bright, almost pale, green-blue eyes and seems to be in his early thirties.

"Who are you?" - he asks and Regina can see him tightening his protective hold on the girl. Two things sure about her... she has a darker skin than her cellmate, almost the same tone as Regina. And her brown hair are in the same condition as man's.

"My name is Regina. I won't hurt you... either of you."

"Regina? The necromancer send you?" - he still eyes her suspiciously - 'He doesn't seem to be scared' - she thinks.

"No, he is dead actually."

"He is dead? How?"

'Isn't he full of questions?' - she wonders - "No, commander and" - she gulps - "my teacher... They killed him some time ago. Now we are searching tower to see if anyone is there and as I see there is. Who are you? And why you are here?"

"My name is Derek and this is Lily." - she casts a quick glance at the girl and nods. - "We were captured by necromancer some time ago, not sure how long though, it was hard to keep a track of time... He locked us in this cell, gave food from time to time. Sometimes, at the beginning he would come or send one of his servants to get me so he could torture me. But then it stopped and we were just trapped. I have no idea what he wanted from us." - he pauses - "You... you are a Dragon Slayer in training right?"

"Yes I am. And well... he is dead now, so whatever it was, it does not apply anymore. Which means you are free to go. Do you need an escort?"

"I guess you are right... No, no thank you. We will manage on our own, right Lily?" - the girl nods her head in agreement and Regina can see her brown eyes. She is also able to tell that Lily must be few years younger than her, maybe twenty.

"When you leave the cell turn left and walk till you reach staircase, be carefull it's dark there, go as high as you can, you will find yourself in corridor. Not far from stairs, on your right there will be door and big room with many containers. Look for door with lit torch next to it. You will find yourself in yet another corridor, go forward till you reach crossroad then turn right and walk, you will find staircase, bypass it. If you keep walking forward you will find an exit."

"Thank you."

"Are you really sure you don't want my help? I've already met one of necromancer's beasts. There might be more."

"No, really. You helped us enough. We will find a way out on our own. Thank you once again and good luck." - with that he bows his head and they both leave the cell.

'That was a little strange...' - thinks Regina but shrugs it off and continues her task to find a dragon's blood.

She goes back to the corridor and walks in the opposite direction than the pair. As she moves forward she notices that all other cells are empty.

After some time she reaches end of the corridor. There is nothing, just wall. - 'What the hell? - she thinks - 'There was no other path. Or did I miss something?' - Regina looks around, then moves closer to wall to examine it and puts hand on it's surface. - "Stone" - she murmurs.

At the first glance everything seems to be normal but Regina can feel that something is off. She trails her fingers on it till she reaches corner, strangely there is a gap between two walls and air is able to float from where she stands to whatever is on the other side of obstacle.

Deciding that she has to see what is in front of her, hidden by the wall of course, she again holds her palm in parallel to it and concentrates. Thanks to magic, she is able to quickly dismantle the obstacle.

To her wide-opened eyes is revealed treasury. It's full of piles of gold coins... gold in any form actually, but not only. She can see jewellery, paintings, armors, weapons and various artifacts magical or not laying around. Regina is stunned, she had never seen this kind of fortune before, it made her speechless.

After some time to get out of shock, Regina starts walking and looking around for her prize. She finds it in one corner of the room, between ancient script and few hundreds years old mantle, which radiates with powerful magic. But her focus is on the inconspicuous flacon. She carefully steps closer, after all traps might be there, the fact she had not encountered any is not enough to make her reckless. But there are none. Nor on the floor, nor the pillar the flacon is standing on so she slowly, with trembling hands takes it to lift it up and uncork it. She smells contents of the flacon and happily registers the smell of burnt flesh mixed with copper - because of that it's almost impossible to mistake dragon's blood with blood of some other creature. - "I've got you." - She says smiling, corks flacon again and hides it in belt bag with intention to go back to Commander Zidole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that's it. Hopefully it was not THAT bad. Again I apologise for all mistakes. Tell me what you think. All tips appreciated.
> 
> Have a nice day/night/morning/evening!
> 
> P.S  
> I almost forgot... Maleficent is not going to appear for few chapters.  
> And perhaps you noticed that I'm using two types of quotation marks. The ones with kind of double quotation marks are things that characters said and the ones with one line(?) are their... well Regina's (so far) thoughts. Why won't I use italic to diverse thoughs and spoken words from each other? Because I'm saving it for something else. What? You will find out in 4th or 5th chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in the first chapter I again forgot to write that I don't own OUaT and/or it's characters, actually I own nothing but this story and my OCs.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

Getting back to her companions was much easier and faster, she knew the way after all.

Now she is standing at the entrance of room in which the final battle was held. Body of Master Biir already burned to ash. Mirk is here too and is helping Commander in sorting books and scrolls that once belonged to necromancer. The ones which might be useful in future are going to be send to their fortress far on north. It's located near little town called Achitetezo. Fifty years ago this town was in fact two small villages - Achite and Tezo, but due to arrival of Slayers more people came to villages too. They were looking for Slayers protection, what resulted in them settling down in Achite or Tezo and so those grew bigger and bigger till, one day, the leaders of settlements decided to unite. Thanks to that town Achitetezo was created.

The fortress itself was carved in the insides of mountain in case of Dragons attack. There is no better protection from fire, even dragon fire, than solid rock wall. Especially if in addiction it's protected by very powerfull barriers.

Regina is torn from her thoughts by Mirk. - "You're back!" - and then another voice - "You have it?"

She quickly smiles at him, turns to Zidole and answers - "Yes commander."

"Anything else you'd like to share with us?"

"Yes, I've met a pair, woman and man, they were necromancer's prisoners, I'm not sure for how long tough."

"And were are they now?"

"They left. I offered them my help and described a way out when they declined my first proposition. The room in which I found the blood... it's a treasury, full of gold in various forms. I've seen a few magical artifacts and weapons too." - she pauses - "Also, before I came across the prisoners I had to go through a very big room, stockroom for body parts. In there I had to fight necromancer's abomination, there might be more of them."

Zidole nods - "Very well. As soon as we finish here we are going to check the treasury and that stockroom."

"Yes ma'am!" - Mirk and Regina respond in unison and get to work.

After half an hour every single piece of paper, every item in the room is sorted and placed at the appropiate pile.

She and Mirk step aside to make place for Commander, who uses magic and burns the useless items. While they are on fire, three of them stand around that one pile which will be send to fortress.

Commander, Mirk and Regina concentrate and after a while the useful stack is gone from the tower. Their magical abilities combined allow them to transport those things without exhausting them and so they head to rooms mentioned by Regina.

First is the stockroom. They enter it through the same door as Regina before, torch left earlier is still lit, so Regina takes it.

She hears a whistle to her right - "You were not kidding Regina. This room is huge!"

"Mirk, you know I never exaggerate."

"Yeah, sure." - he says dismissively - "All of those containers contain body parts?"

Regina sighs - "Probably, forgive me but I didn't have a time to look what's in all of them."

He keeps teasing her - "Oh really? And I thought you did."

'If look could kill' - she thinks glaring at him and his grinning face.

"Enough! Silence both of you!" - this makes them stop and look at their Commander. - "This room is too big for three of us to cover, so once we are back in the fortress, we will send cleansing team, they will take care of all of this."

'Ah yes, cleansing team. Meaning - all people who, for some reason, were perceived as unsuitable or unworthy of becoming the Slayer. Or someone who failed to pass the final test.' - she frowns - 'But survived.'

"Regina, lead the way to that treasury."

She nods - "Of course Commander." - and leads the way. Soon they pass the table with container, in which is the hand, on it and beast's body. Not long after that there is the door. Regina opens it and moves torch in front of her as she walks down the stairs and forward to treasury.

After few minutes they reach their destination.

"Here we are Commander. The treasury."

Zidole looks around - "Well... We have to send it to the fortress today. News about necromancer's death will soon spread and local people are going to show up. We can't allow this all things to fall in wrong hands." - Commander looks at them meaningly - "But before we do that... You can choose two things, anything form here and take it." - Regina and Mirk look at each other and Zidole shocked, she chuckles and adds - "Think about this as congratulatory gift."

They nod, and still a little surprised, spread to find something interesting.

Regina moved in direction of where the flacon was found. She is intrigued by that mantle... but soon she finds out that the mantle is now gone. She blinks few times - 'Gone? Where is it?' - but there are no signs of mantle or someone else being there in last hours. She notices that scroll isn't here too, or rather, just like with the mantle, it looks like it never was here.

Knowing there is close to nothing she can do about this, she again starts looking around for something that might be useful in the future.

And she finds it. The sword which radiates with weird energy that pulls her to it. She takes it in her hand and unsheathes. The sword, it's edge, central ridge and point are made of steel, fuller and chappe seem to be the parts of it that emanate with said energy, made of unknow to her, black material. Cross-guard and pommel are made of something's horn, grip is made of wood and on it is stretched black leather with scales. It doesn't look spectacular, but seems to be made properly and with a lot of attention. Scabbard is made of the same horn material, trimmed by leather with scales. She sheates sword and fixes it to hip, in place of old one. It will be send to the fortress with rest of items in the room. She is going to collect it and hang on the wall of her bedchamber as soon as they come back. It's small, unofficial tradition of newly promoted Slayers. Master Biir told her that this is supposed to help them remember who they are, what made them themselves - their training and what they had to do to survive it.

'One more thing.' - she thinks and again looks around, she notices Commander Zidole who is leaning against the wall with her hands crossed over chest.

After a moment a dagger draws her attention. It's simple, made of silver. Pommel and grip are made to look like vines which, starting on the cross-guard and spreading on hilt and chappe a little, are entwining them. Also, the pommel is made into crescent moon with it's arms open in opposite direction than the blade point. Scabbard is simple, made of brown leather and wood. She decides to take it too and fixes it to her left thigh.

Then she goes back to Commander Zidole and stands text to her.

"You've chosen?"

"Yes Commander."

"Good. What?"

"The sword and dagger." - she points to the items, Zidole eyes them for a moment, then nods and says nothing. Just continues to lean against wall.

For more than ten minutes women wait for Mirk and finally he cames back.

"There are so many nice things... It's almost impossible to choose just two Commander."

"Really Kieldon?"

"Yes ma'am! But I succeed." - he answers, grinning.

"Should I send you a congratulatory letter?" - Regina asks sarcastically.

"No thank you my friend, it's not needed." - he is still grinning and she rolls her eyes. Oh how she wants to wipe this idiotic grin from his face.

"And what exactly you choose?" - asks Zidole.

"An axe..." - it's double bladed, one-handed, made of steel. On blade are engraved arabesques and grip is trimmed by leather. It's fixed to Mirk's back and a little less than half of the handle protrudes above his right shoulder - "and that gauntlet." - he lifts his left hand up, it's covered by leather glove, strengthened by steel. It's fingers looks more like claws and are as sharp. On it are also engraved arabesques, but different kind.

"Very well. Regina, Mirk on positions, when we send all of this to fortress we will be able to go home."

"As you command." - answers Mirk. Regina just nods and moves to stand in the right place. After a while all treasures are gone and they walk to an exit. Soon they are out of tower.

Sun is starting setting down and surrondings look peaceful. They walk down the hill, heading towards north, towards their home. All of them deep in thoughts.

In moments like that Regina reminds herself of question all of Slayers in training ask their teachers. 'If we can transport items with magic on big distances, then why can't we transport ourselfes?' - she asked that question once, but even if trainers change over years, their answer is the same since the begginig of Dragon Slayers Order. - 'We can't transport ourselfes because it is much more exhausting than transporting items. Living organisms must be kept alive during the process and it would be hard to do because, even if it doesn't seem like, they cover the distance. So if the person would like to teleport to place that's about a week away, then he or she would have to use not only amount of energy required to cast the spell, but also energy they would spend during week of travel. And the person wouldn't be able to fight.' - she sighs remembering one of teachers words - 'This mean of tranport is used only in death or live situations, just only, remember that.' - and she does remember, just as other Slayers.

'Slayers...' - she comes to realization - 'Once we are back, the joining ceremony will be held... I'm going to become the Dragon Slayer.' - she thinks excited, scared and sad at once. - 'But at what cost...' - Master Biir's body, covered in wounds and burns flashes before her eyes, she closes and covers them with her hand for moment. - 'Just another normal, easy mission huh master?' - she sighs and shakes head - 'No reason to think about it now.'

They've been walking for few hours. Day changed in night, then they encamped, fell asleep and woke up next day. This pattern have been repeated several times, with slight changes. For example, one day Zidole ordered Regina and Mirk to go hunting. They succeded, each one brought a deer. Thanks to that they had enough food to survive the journey and after five days of walking they reached Ahitetezo and the fortress.

"Go to your chambers, freshen up a bit. Someone will come and take you on ritual." - says Zidole once they are on courtyard, then turns around and walks away.

Mirk and Regina look at each other, he swallows - "It seems our big day has come huh?." - he is clearly nervous and so she puts hand on his shoulder, just like she've done it many times before and smiles at him.

"Yes it seems."

He sighs - "I'll see you later" - he says, but somehow, maybe because of the way he is looking at her or because of, oh how strange, seriousness in his tone, it seems like a promise, not a statement. Regina is so astonished by him in that moment, she can only nod and squeeze his shoulder. Then she passes him and walks to her chamber, as Commander ordered.

Two hours later, when she hears knocking at her door, she is after the bath, in leather pants and boots and white linen shirt, with her new weapons fixed to her hip and thigh.

She opens the door and sees a kid, he must be twelve or thirteen. She remembers him from second year recruits when she was helping Master Biir with his lesson.

"You have to follow me." - the kid says and turns around, his reddish hair bouncing with his movements. She quickly grabs the flacon and goes after him.

They walk through many corridors, turning left or right from time to time. All of them are lit by torches fueled by magic. Thanks to that there is no smoke to worry about, after all the live in the mountian and can't just open a window to let in a fresh air. The fact they won't asphyxiate is plus too. No one really knows how those torches work, they were always here and nobody cared enough to look for answers. The floor, in some corridors, is covered by carpet.

Few minutes passed but the kid finally stops in front of stairs. No one can use them without permission. - "You have to go upstairs, the Grand Cleric is waiting for you."

"Thank you" - She swallows and starts walking.

After, literally, hundreds steps she reaches the door. Regina opens them and finds herself outside, at the top of one of cliffs, on the northern side of mountian. It's overgrown with grass, but no one else is here. She heads toward edge of cliff and looks ahead.

"Wonderful view isn't it?" - she jumps a little at the voice and turns in it's direction. In front of her stands woman with auburn hair and brown eyes, in long blue gown with long sleeves and gold ornamental belt.

"You must be the Grand Cleric?"

The woman smiles - "Yes, many Slayers calls me Blue." - Regina rises eyebrow at that - "You had to notice that every Cleric wears a differnt color."

"Yes I did, I just never really seen you before."

Blue smiles again - "Not surprising, my duties include much more than you could imagine Regina." - Cleric pauses - "But we are not here to discuss that right? Do you have it?"

"I do" - she shows the flacon.

"Good, now, before we start the joining ceremony... Tell me what you know about beginnings of the order you will soon become a part of."

She is surprised by that question - "Order of Dragon Slayers was estabilished fifty years ago. When one of Dragons, with whom we had an alliance, killed our king, King Leopold when he was close to uniting all kingdoms under his rule. King's knights swore their loyalty to Queen Eve, Leopold's wife and that they will revenge their king and wipe out all dragons."

"Yes, that's the right answer." - Blue rises the sliver goblet with transparent liquid in it - "Once you add Dragon's Blood to it and drink it you are going to feel dizziness, then you will lose conscious. You might never wake up from this. You may die. Are you sure you want do drink it? This is your one and only chance to back away."

"I... And if I'll choose to back away? Am I going to be send to cleansing team?" - she asks

"Yes" - Regina gulps and nods, processing new facts. - "You know why all new Slayers have to drink Dragon's Blood?"

"No" - she answers honestly.

Blue smiles knowingly - "No one talks about it, even after all this years. You drink Dragon's blood to become resistant to many of Dragon's abilities, especially the one, thanks to which they can control living creatures. They can make humans listen the them, obey their all commands and more. Thanks to drinking the blood you will be able to sense Dragons aura, you are going to use that to find the dragon or people it controls. Actually, drinking it's blood is just a first step, to fully control abilities you will receive today you'll have to take part in few more rituals. Only then you are going to control your powers and in the same time, be safe from Dragon's. Also, you'll be able to see ghosts" - Blue pauses and looks at Regina - "I am asking you for the last time, are you sure you want to drink this? Are sure you want to become a Slayer, Regina?"

She hardens her expression, decision made. - "Yes, yes I do."

The Grand Cleric smiles - "Then pour blood into the goblet and drink it."

And Regina does just that, short moment after drinking the liquid nothing happens, but then she starts to feel dizzy and she has a massive headache. She steals last glance at the Blue's face and then everything goes black.

She wakes up several hours later and can feel grass under her fingers, then she opens her eyes.

"Welcome back in the world of living Regina."

"Blue?" - her voice is hoarse

"Who else? - Blue hands her a cup with water in it which she drinks happily.

"I... Did it work? Am I a Slayer now?"

"Look for yourself." - saying that the Cleric hands her a mirror. She looks at her reflection and sees it.

Her brown pupils glowing brightly.

Her bright, glowing pupils being covered and dimmed by fog like thing.

Slayer's eyes.

She is a Dragon Slayer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment if you wish.
> 
> I'll do my best to update weekly but with arrival of the new month and new year, very hard and demanding time for me is coming too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happily announcing arrival of 3rd chapter.
> 
> Mentions, actually one mention, of friends with benefits Red Queen relationship. (I'll tag it in the morning.)
> 
> I don't own OUaT or it's characters.
> 
> I apologize for all mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

She can't believe it. She became the Slayer, after all this years...

Not sure what to do now, Regina looks up at Blue and hands over cup and mirror. - "What I am supposed to do now?"

"Do you feel dizziness or have a headache?"

"No."

"Then you are free to go. I believe that someone will help you with next steps." - Regina nods at that and gets up - "I suppose we won't meet again, surely not in nearest future. Good luck young Slayer, Regina." - then Blue, smiling, shakes Regina's hand. - "Go now!" - Cleric delicately pushes her to the door.

"Yes, thank you." - she looks around for the last time and walks through it.

Soon she is downstairs, in one of corridors. She is not sure what to do. Should she come back to her chamber and wait till someone comes for her? Should she look for someone to find out what's next? Or maybe she should find Mirk? She sighs and reminds herself of her old sword, which she was supposed to collect. - 'I might do that' - she thinks and starts walking.

Several minutes later she finds herself in one of the lowest levels of fortress, deep under the ground level. This whole floor is dedicated to treasures that various Slayers find during their journeys, no matter if they teleport those things or cleansing team. Later, items are sorted by Clerics and their workers and send to proper place in the fortress. Books to one of libraries, depending on what exact book is about and how rare it is, armors and weapons to armory, gold and jewellery to treasury, and so on.

There is only one thing under her feet, it spreads on few levels, she is not sure how many though, the dungeons. Just as unsure how big it is, Regina is unsure why they have it. After all Dragon Slayers hunt Dragons and other magical creatures, if they cause danger to humans, what happens very often, and kill them. Sometimes bandits, but even if few survive meeting Slayers, they are not brought here.

Lost in thoughts, Regina did not notice that she arrived in the right place.

"Hello, may I help you Slayer?" - Cleric in pink gown asks Regina.

"These treasures, were they found in necromancer's tower week ago?" - she points at piles of gold.

"Yes, why?"

"Maybe you stumbled across one of ours recruitment swords?"

"No we did not." - the Cleric smiles - "but you are more than welcome to look for it Slayer."

"Regina"

"Excuse me?" - the woman seems to be confused.

"My name, I'm Regina."

"Ah! Of course!" - Cleric slightly blushes in embarrassment - "You may call me Pink."

"Of course... Pink." - she looks at the woman. Pink, like many people in this part of Enchanted Forest, has brown hair and eyes, but her skin is slightly darker than average. It beautifully contrasts with pink fabric of her gown.

"Let's go, we need to find your sword." - Pink smiles again and walks between piles.

They look for it more than hour, then, suddenly Regina hears shouting.

"I've got it! I've got it!" - Pink's voice echoes through the room.

Regina finds Cleric quickly, she is trying to pull out the sword, which is almost at the bottom of high and unstable gold pile. It twitches with every pull but motion is unnoticed by Pink, who keeps trying to free sword from it's golden prison and uses more and more strength with every attempt. Regina rushes to Pink and almost gets to her in time, almost. But then the whole pile starts to fall down. Luckily Regina is close enough to tackle Cleric out of the way.

"That was close, thank you." - Pink breathes, laying on the floor.

"No need to thank me Pink, you okay?" - Regina asks, standing up and helps Cleric get up too.

"Yes, I'm okay. Your sword." - Pink hands her the sheathed weapon.

Regina smiles at that and takes it from Cleric. - "Thank you. I'll go, I don't want to disturb your work anymore. It was nice to meet you Pink." - saying that she turns and starts walking to an exit but she is stopped by voice.

"Nova, my name is Nova."

She is surprised by that and chuckles a little. - "Nova, okay. You are new to this aren't you?"

"This?" - Nova asks confused.

"To being a Clerk." - Regina clarifies - "Your promotion was not long ago."

"Emm... yes, why? How would you know?"

She smiles - "I've met few Clerics and counting you, I know one pre-Clerical name. People in your... profession are rather reluctant to share them. As if they want to forget those names, or can't use them." - she comes closer to Nova with every word and whispers last part.

"I... well... we..." - It's clear that Pink doesn't know how to respond or behave, so Regina decides to let her off the hook.

"Don't worry dear, I won't tell anyone. Just been teasing you, little advice, be more careful in future." - she smirks and whispers barely audible - "I won't tell them about that love bites on your left shoulder either." - Nova looks terrified and quickly covers shoulder with right hand. Regina in meantime tries to reassure her - "Calm down, your gown covers it perfectly. I was able to notice them just only because I had to tackle you and it's hem slidden down your shoulder a little bit."

"Really?"

"Really, I promise." - Regina squeezes Pink's shoulder, in similar manner as she does with Mirk - "I won't ask who, just be careful with that matter too."

Nova smiles, her eyes full of relief and gratitude. - "Thank you"

"No need to thank me. You did risk your life to find my sword, the least I can do is to keep your secrets." - Nova laughs at that and Regina unnoticeable sighs in relief - 'Good, I didn't scare her.' - "I should go. Goodbye Pink"

Cleric nods - "Goodbye Slayer" - turns, and walks away. Regina does the same thing and heads to her chamber to hang the sword on wall.

She can't stop thinking about Nova. - 'She has to love that person very much. To put herself in so dangerous situation...' - she sighs while passing another corridor and heading to the courtyard, it's the fastest way - 'But if she loves that person so much, why become the Cleric?' - It's a common knowledge that Clerics are not allowed to be in romantic relationships. Many of them tries though, they keep it a secret as long as they can, but in the end the truth comes out. And punishments? These depend on how high the Cleric was in their ranks, from banishment to death, various torture technics in between.

Regina pushes the door open and walks out at the courtyard, fortress gate on her left side. She slightly turns right, and heads to door leading to living quarters.

A while later she finds herselfi in tight embrance, with her head pressed to someone's chest.

"I knew you could do it, but it's so good to see you!" - she hears Mirk's voice from above.

"M-Mirk I can't breathe."

His eyes widen - "Oh, yes, sorry." - he pauses - "But I'm very happy today." - he launches forward and starts spinnig her around.

Regina smiles at that, even laughs a bit. If she would have to be honest with herself, she would have to admit she was worried whether his playfulness could disappear after the ritual. Luckily it didn't happen.

Regina leans to his ear - "That's enough Mirk." - and he lets her go - "It's good to see you too." - still smiling she looks at his eyes, the same fog like thing is covernig them. - "Do you know what we are supposed to do now?"

"Straight to the businesses huh? Like always." - Mirk sighs in fake offence - "You won't even ask how I'm doing..."

She rises an eyebrow at that and speaks his name in defeat, then adds - "How are you doing today dear?" - it's clear she is mocking him.

He shakes his head slowly - "Nevermind. We can be anywhere in the fortress, someone will find us and give instructions." - she nods - "Hey, what are you doing with this sword?"

"Taking it to my chamber?" - he attempts to glare at her, it's one of his best glares, but still not quite there.

"Okay, I will go with you, then we can go celebrate." - they start walking.

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, just few drinks in a tavern. What do you think?"

She looks at him - "Good idea." - he is wearing dark brown wool pants and loose shirt with unbuttoned leather vest on it.

They don't talk much after that and soon are in Regina's chamber. It's not big nor small, average size. There is the bed, space for armor, weapons and everything that's needed for their preservation, massive, wooden chest for clothes which stands near the bed, bookshelf and comfortable armchair and small wooden table next to it. She laid the sword on the table and left rest of her weapons in proper place, taking so big weapons to the tavern is forbidden, but she takes a knife, steel, with wooden hilt, which is trimmed with leather, it's allowed, for self-defence only. Usually nothing happens and it's not needed, but tavern is still a place with drunk people who were trained to use weapons for their whole life.

She fixes knife to back side of her belt, then turns to Mirk, who sits in her armchair.

"We can go, if you're ready."

He smiles - "Of course, I'm right behind you."

After few minutes they enter the tavern, laughs and talks could be heard from some distance. It looks like any tavern, wooden tables and chairs, full of drinking people, some of them are already drunk. Clouds of cigarette smoke are floating near the ceiling.

"Hey, you two!" - clearly the person who shouts means them, Mirk groans quietly. Then they notice Captain Mtembo. Tall, muscular man, with dark skin, short cut black hair, in his late forties, Slayer. He approaches them.

"Yes Captain?

"Where are your weapons?" - now both Regina and Mirk are confused.

"We came to tavern sir, weapons are not allowed here." - says Mirk.

Mtembo is not happy about that - "Go get them, fast, there is no time to waste. We have to catch a fugitive."

They look at each other, then turn around to get to their chambers.

'If there is no time to waste, what is he doing in a tavern?' - thinks Regina and sighs, while fixing weapons to her body.

Soon she is back at the tavern entrance, mind set on finding out what is happening.

"Captain?" - when Mtembo looks at her, she continues - "Who's that fugitive and why we are going to chase this person?" - but he just ignores her.

"Were is your frend?"

"Mirk? He's-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" - he approaches them, then leans and rests hands on thighs, panting."

"Not in shape?" - asks Mtembo mockingly, Regina glares at him and Mirk just straightens himself and answers, calmly.

"I am in shape, but not every day I have to run up the tower, on ninth floor, get ready and get back here, what normally would take me twelve minutes, but I did it in five. Captain. Can you say the same?" - Mtembo looks more and more angry, because of that Regina decides to interrupt them.

"What about my questions?"

He looks at her - "We are chasing a werewolf, who was supposed to work in the fortress for next two years. Escaping she stole some medical supplies."

"She?"

Captain nods - "Maybe you've heard of her - Ruby Lucas."

"What?!" - she is shocked - 'No, it can't be, she wouldn't...'

"I take it you know her?"

'I know her? Yes I do know her, I know her very well after all nights we spend together...' - she shakes her head to clear her mind from thoughts - "Yes, I know her Captain, she is my friend."

He rises his eyebrow - "You were friends with werewolf?"

"Shouldn't we catch her Captain?" - speaks Mirk.

"Yes, I already send few groups to search the town and forest, split and search forest too. Bring her back dead or alive."

Fifteen minutes later Regina wanders alone around woods, searching for Ruby - 'Where are you? Why you did that?'

Yes, she befriended werewolf, but it's not forbidden, she checked...

Werewolves, what a strange race, humans cursed to change into wolfs at the full moon. There are many voices, as many likes to call them, of concern. Why Slayers, who swore, alongside promise to destroy Dragons, to protect people from magical creatures allow werewolves to work at the fortress, to live with the Slayers. Those people can't understand one thing, that Slayers do. Humans that can change, did not choose it for themselves, even their ancestors, first of their kind, hadn't do willingly. They were cursed, no one knows by who, no one knows why, they just were. And Slayers accepted that, they offered werewolves cooperation. They can live wherever they want, without need to inform Slayers of whereabouts, if small part of their pack will come to fortress to work in it.

For how long? It's discussed with every one of them personally, but they can't break the deal, if they do... They will die, one way or another.

'And Ruby broke the deal, why?' - Ruby, she worked at tavern usually, sometimes helped Slayer or Cleric with something. Feisty, easy-going girl, woman. Bit older than Regina, with brown long hair and green eyes.

Then, Regina hears rustle in the bush, few meters to her right. She unsheathes her sword and points it in that direction.

"I know you are here, show yourself!"

The figure emerges from the bushes, it is Ruby. With eyes opened widely and arms cluthing little wrapped bundle to her chest.

"R-Regina?" - Ruby is clearly surprised to see her - "You are already back? And you are a Slayer!"

"Ruby..." - she says it in low voice, through gritted teeth. - "What the hell are you doing?"

The girl, she is dressed in leather pants, shirt and cloack with hood, she looks down, at her feet and cluthes bag even closer to her body. - "I had to do this Regina! I've got the message from my pack, it was about Granny, she is sick, she needs these drugs."

"You know if it was someone else you'd be dead by now?" - she lowers her sword.

"Yes, but I would die, knowing I've done everything I could to help."

"Would you do that again?"

"Yes" - there is so much certanity in Ruby's eyes, she would do that again.

Regina sighs and walks closer to Ruby - "Then, it seems I have no other choice."

"Regina? What are you talking about? What- You are not going to kill me." - she walks backwards till her back hits the tree. - "Regina..."

She drops her sword and pins Ruby to tree.

"No. I'm not going to kill you, you foolish girl! I just want you to understand how stupid you are."

Ruby laughs in relief - "Girl? I'm older than you." and then adds seriously - "I might be foolish and stupid and all of epithets you will call me, but I am doing this for my family."

"Semantics, believe me, I can understand that." - she let's Ruby go. - "How far away is your pack?"

"Few days of walking, on east."

Regina nods - "Very well, I won't stop you then."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"You'll just let me go?" - she surprised Ruby, second time in so short time, uncommon circumstance.

"Yes, I told you I won't kill you."

"True, but I thought you'll take me back to the fortress, also, as I understand I'm a fugative now, potentially dangerous to people. You will break the law by letting me go."

"You sound like you want to be taken back to fortress dear." - she rises her eyebrow and Ruby just shakes her head smiling - "How do you think this would end if I took you back? Don't answer, it's a rhetorical question." - she pauses - "Here, take it." - she gives Ruby her knife, the one she took to tavern.

"Thank you" - says Ruby with tears in eyes and hugs her thighly - "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too" - Regina hugs her back, after few minutes adds - "You have to go, but be careful, there are many Slayers looking for you, stay out of main roads, don't trust anyone."

"I know, thank you again Regina." - Ruby kisses her cheek softly - "Be careful too, especially now." - and touches Regina's eyelids with fingertips. - "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Ruby." she watches as Ruby's form dissapears between trees and bushes, untill she can't see her anymore.

Then she sighs heavily - "Goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, once again, I am sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I wanted but chapter 4 is finished.  
> I don't own OUaT or it's characters.  
> I'm sorry for all mistakes.  
> I hope you will enjoy it.

CHAPTER 4

She turns around and picks up her sword and just in time because there is someone scrambling through bushes in front of her.

"Are you alone?" - Mtembo asks.

"Yes Captain, why?" - Regina does everything to not show how nervous she is by his sudden appearance and to calm down.

"I've heard noise from this direction. Do you know something about that?"

'Let's play stupid' - she decides and then answers - "I came upon a wolf, while unsheathing my sword I accidentally droped it and noise spooked the animal"

"Wolf or werewolf?"

"Common and absolutely normal wolf, sir." - Regina notices happily that he seems to be buying her story. Mtembo nods.

"Very well, keep looking." - he turns around and walks away and she breathes with relief.

'Gods, it was close.' - sword is sheathed - 'And all because of her.' - then she walks away, pretending to be looking for Ruby.

Hours pass and the night is closer and closer. Slayers, with every minute were and still are becoming more anxious.

On the other hand Regina is happier and calmer with time passing without news about Ruby. It means that she is out of Slayers search range and should be safe tonight. But also, Regina becomes tired, she haven't had a whole night of sleep, especailly in her bed, for two weeks.

Luckily for her, she cames upon one of Slayers, who informs her that Captain suspends search and she can go back to fortress. And she does that.

But, when she is walking and adrenaline level drops, the reality dawns on her. She is coming back to fortess, full of people but for her it is empty as never before. There is no hyperactive Ruby, waiting to know everything about her day, chat, drink and more, no Biir to talk to, ask, for advice. The only one of people she, this whole time, considered as family and who still is on her side is Mirk. - 'For how long?' - she thinks gloomily. As far as she knows, the command may send them to other sides of Enchanted Forest, to never met again.

With those dark thoughts she walks through Achitetezo and enters the fortress. Decision to go to bed, long forgotten, instead she heads to tavern.

Once inside, she sits down in one of most secluded parts of the local and waits for waitress, then orders mead. When she is playing with coins, it is brought to her by owner, who refrains from placing it in front of her.

"You have sword with you. Have you forgotten the rules?"

'The sword? That's why you are here old man? That barmaid had to tell him about it...' - she thinks looking at the owner.

"Yes and no. I just came back from a mission, just to be send to chase some...thing around the forest for hours and nothing came from that." - oh how calling Ruby a thing hurt her. She even did not notice she spoke every next word louder than previous one, till she looked at people behind the man. Who in exchange were looking at her. She sighs - "I'm sorry, I just- all I dream about right now is cup of mead and warm bed." - she points at the cup - "Let's make a deal, I'll drink it and leave, what do you say?"

"No fights?"

"No fights, I promise."

"Deal." - he places mead on the table, takes money and walks away.

Regina sips a drink, it's strong. Exactly what she needs right now. Next, she takes big gulp and feels it burnig her throat. She coughs a little because of that, she can't remember last time she drank something so strong.

'I guess it was someone's birthday...' - she wonders - 'Yes, Ruby birthday.' - Regina frowns and drinks whole cup in one gulp. Oh how it burns, if she would have to guess she'd say this is how having flames in your throat feels like.

She motions to the barmaid for another cup. Her plan for tonight changing - 'Get drunk, stop thinking about them, go to sleep.' - it's sounds like good plan to her.

Once again it's not a barmaid who brings her the mead, but the owner.

"We had a deal." - and she just glares at him, when he shifts awkwardly under her gaze. Then she sighs and unties sword's scabbard with weapon in it and gives the whole package to barkeeper. He just looks at her with blunt eyes.

"Take it, keep it safe and give it back only to me." - she puts pressure on last three words.

He puts cup down and takes sword from her, stealing a glance at her dagger.

"What? I can have it for self-defence, it's in the rules."

Owner nods and walks away with the sword. Regina just smirks and goes back to drinking. Half of the cup later Mirk joins her at the table.

"There you are. I thought we were supposed to celebrate together?"

"I'm not celebrating."

He seems to be confused. - "I know we haven't caught that werewolf, but that's not a reason to be sulking, it's still our big day."

"No reason to be sulking? That werewolf? Damn it Mirk, you were drinking with 'that werewolf'" - she makes quotation marks with her fingers - "two weeks ago! And now she's just that werewolf? What's wrong with you?" - Regina glares at him and practically slams empty now, second cup of mead.

"You think I forgot about that? But what can I do? She broke the treaty and stole from us!" - he is angry too, then adds, more calm - "She broke the law, not once but twice and we" - Mirk points at himself and then at Regina, who got her third cup of mead - "as Slayers, have to enforce the law. If we like given situation or not doesn't matter."

"Answering your question: you can start with not calling Ruby that werewolf."

"Regina..." - he sighs

"Mirk" - she looks meaningly at him, she won't back away.

He sighs again - "Okay, but is this all you got from my speech?"

"No." - Regina takes a sip - "I know our duties very well. Otherwise I would not decide to drink that blood, I'm ready for this, for all I'll have to do-"

"Are you?"

"What that supposed to mean?" - she narrows her eyes at him.

"I mean, you sit here, drinking and sulking over something that can't be changed. For sure not by you."

"Wait... you think I'm drinking because I'm mad that Ruby broke the treaty and stole something?" - when he nods she laughs bitterly - "No, no dear, I'm not drinking because of that. I'm drinking and, as you called it, sulking, because in span of the week I lost second person I considered to be my friend, a family, doesn't matter if she escaped or not, for me she is dead, just like Biir." - maybe, just maybe the broken treaty and stealing bothers her a bit, but only because those are the reasons she can't see Ruby again. But she won't admit it, not to him, not right now.

He widens his eyes - "I see, it seems I completly misunderstood the situation."

"Everything is fine dear."

"No, no it's not." - he looks at her - "I'm sorry." - She just nods and keeps sipping mead. - "I miss him too you know? And I will miss Ruby too." - Regina looks at him and tilts her head to the left. - "Just... let's just drink, what you think?"

"It's one of the wisest thing you said this evening."

"Toast to past and future?" - Mirk asks.

She chuckles - "To past and future."

They sit in tavern and drink for one more hour, then Regina stands up.

"What... where are you going?"

"To my chamber, I've got here earlier than you." - she heads to bar, she is a little dizzy and knows well that tomorrow's morning will be a hell.

She stands in front of barkeeper, her hands put on bar surface. - "I'd like to recover my sword."

Once again he looks at her, then bends over and takes the sword from under the bar. - "Here you go, now leave."

"A pleaure, as always..." - she takes sword and leaves tavern. Because of opened fortress gates, only bars are closed, she can see it's already past midnight. Thanks to that, Regina is also able to feel chilly air against her skin, winter will come to those parts of realm soon.

She grips her sword tighter and heads to her chamber. As soon she arrives, she removes her clothes and falls asleep.

Loud banging at the door is the thing that wakes her. Regina gets up groaning, grabs a robe and opens the door. Now, in front of her stands unknown to her Slayer.

"How may I help you?" - she asks.

"Gathering at the courtyard, you have half an hour. Don't be late." - with that the woman turns around and leaves.

Regina carefully closes the door. - 'Gods, I shouldn't have drank that third cup.' - she thinks leaning against it. Her head hurts and every noise makes it worse. She freshens up, gets dressed then takes her weapons and leaves the chamber. She needs to eat something before the gathering. In dining room breakfast is served. Regina forces a few toasts in herself and heads to the courtyard.

Captain Mtembo and Commander Zidole are talking about something and two other Slayers stand not far from the pair, clearly waiting for orders. The girl, redhead is the one who woke her, other person she had never seen before, man also redhead, they look like siblings a little bit. She stands next to them and waits patiently for something to happen.

Few minutes later, Zidole walks away and Mtembo comes closer, it seems he is going to speak.

"As you most probably know, drinking Dragon's blood was only the first step on your journey to obtain all Slayer's skills. The second ritual forces us to leave safety of our fortress in search for optimum place to perform it. For our safety, Lofi and Yira are going to join us." - she looks at them and nods in greeting - "That's one reason. In addition, in the area we are heading to Dragon's energy was detected. While you" - he looks at Regina - "will be taking care of the second ritual, they are going to locate the owner of said energy. Any questions?"

"Where are we going sir?" - she asks.

"To south-west, little town called Tsoka, it is located few miles away from the coast."

Regina never heard about that town, it indeed has to be very little.

Then Lofi speaks - "When are we leaving and what should we take with us Captain?"

"We are leaving in one hour, take your weapons, put your armors on, one can never know when some creature is going to attack, that's all. Regina, your new armor awaits in your chambers. Any more questions?" - three of them are silent - "Good, you are dismissed, we will meet here in an hour."

Once again she walks back to her chamber and soon enough reaches her destination.

Regina is greeted by sight of her new plate armor, made of dark steel. Without helmet, she never liked wearing it, especially during fights. Regina quickly puts it on. Now, she is able to see little lines of magic, that, like cobwebs, entangle every part of armor, adding a few enchantments to it. For example to recompense lack oh helmet, enchantment that protects her head or the ones making armor more durable and lighter. Despite that precaution, it's still heavier than her previous armor and she will have to get used to it. Regina fixes sword and dagger to her body, looks around chamber to make sure she didn't forget anything and leaves.

She still has some time left and so she heads to Mirk's chamber. It is located on ninth floor, seven levels higher than her own.

Soon Regina stands in front of his door, knocks and enters the room. It looks exactly as her own, but much more messy. Clothes and other utensils are laying on the floor, actually these are laying everywhere. The only things that are always put down properly are his armor and weapons, sign of respect for his profession.

She comes closer to bed and groaning pile of covers, blankets and clothes.

"Mirk?" - the only response she receives is more groaning and hiding under the pillow. Regina has no other choice but laugh at that. - "Oh dear, you are a big child."

One eye pokes up from under the pillow - "Regina? What are you doing? And why so loudly?" - he looks at her, probably for the first time today, then sits up, his hair tied in messy ponytail - "Nice armor, why you're wearing it?"

"I came to say goodbye, they are sending me away to complete next part of ritual."

"Oh..." - his shoulders visibly sink at that.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will take you somewhere too, soon."

"Yeah... but I'm not..." - he sighs and rubs his neck - "Are you going alone?"

"No, Captain Mtembo and two Slayers Lofi and Yira are going to accompany me."

"Mtembo?! Him of all people?"

She chuckles - "Yes, now are you happy you are not going? I know you don't like him."

"Don't like him, yeah, if you want to put it that way."

Then, there is a knock on the door, a man comes in and looks at Mirk. - "You are supposed to meet Commander Zidole in her office in thirty minutes. Don't be late." - the man walks away after saying that.

"It seems it is my cue to leave, I should be on the courtyard in few minutes anyway." - Regina says and looks at him - "Good luck Mirk, goodbye."

He stands up and hugs her - "Yeah, bye, you too, be careful." - he steps back, her armor reflected on his bare skin and she,just nods and leaves the chamber.

Not too long later, she is on the courtyard and four of them leaves the fortress.

The trip takes them five weeks, but then, finally they arrive at Tsoka. The town is truly small, located in the forest, by the river, next to which stands mill. All buildings are surrounded by the wooden palisade with one gate. It's a lot warmer than in fortress area, it feels like early autumn.

They are greeted by town's elders - "Welcome in Tsoka Slayers, it's an honor to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. I'm not sure about the ending, it feels a little off, I don't know... But you have to forgive me, as I mentioned in one of previous chapters the hard time for me has come, a week ago, and it will stay for few more, on top of that I'm sick.  
> Because of that I'm not sure when next chapter will be published.  
> Stay warm, safe and healthy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Another update! (Finally)  
> As always, I don't own OUaT or it's characters.  
> Hope you will enjoy

CHAPTER 5

Captain Mtembo looks at the elders. - "It is a pleasure to meet you too. I assume your problem is not solved yet."

"No, my lord."

"Excellent. Is there a place we can stay?"

"Oh yes, of course! We prepared one of barrack's level for you. Follow me Slayers." - with that elders turn around and walk away. Regina and her companions follow that one elder who spoke to them.

They enter the town. It seems that all inhabitants are standing on both sides of main road or rather, street, watching and judging them. What scale are they compared to? Regina has no idea, she is pretty sure not even one Slayer was here before. But has it ever stopped anyone? Humans are creatures who like to have some sort of opinion about facts, people, even if they never heard about given situation or person. How many people think they are the smartest and know everything? Too many for sure. And it seems many of Tsoka's citizens match the motion. It's not necessarily bad but may lead to dangerous and misleading conclusions and stereotypes.

The Slayers are the newest and simultaneously, the most mysterious thing that will happen in the lifes of many of those people. Because of that she can't blame them if they are staring. And all adults are. Children have a bigger problem. Many of them looks like they can't decide between being exicited about newcomers or be scared and intimidated by them. Right now children are hiding behind their parents, clutching said parents legs with their small hands and peeking at the Slayers.

Soon they arrive at the barrack. It's a stone building, two floors high (A.N. to be clear it possess ground floor, first floor and second floor. This... configuration, will apply to all future building descriptions) probably with some sort of dungeons in the basement.

They are led on second floor where they can leave their things, it won't happen, Slayers don't part with their equipment very often, especially not during missions. But it's nice to have normal bed once in a while.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Bring you food? Water?" - asks the elder, he has grey hair, long beard and seems to be in his sixties.

"No, we do not need anything..." - Mtembo pauses, thinking - "What's your name?"

"Kulu my lord."

"We don't need anything Kulu, we will rest and deal with everything tomorrow. You helped us a lot. We are going to remember that." - Captain slowly but unwaveringly, with hand on Kulu's back leads elder to the door while speaking.

"Yes, yes, then I won't bother you anymore Slayers. Rest. And if you need anything just say, everything will be brought to you."

"We will, thank you." - Mtembo closes door after Kulu.

"They all always behave so obsequiously..." - says Yira. During their journey Regina learnt that she and Lofi are indeed sibilings. Yira is 29 and two years older than Lofi. They were recruited at the same time and that's strange. Not the simultaneity of their recruitment but the fact that they both were taken. Usually, in all cases but that one, Slayers take one child from the family, for some reason the conception was changed this one time. They have three younger brothers and one sister back where they came from. It is a big family, yes, but even if family was bigger than theirs, Slayers were satisfied with only one kid.

"They know we serve the Queen Snow only." - answers Mtembo - "Every member of the Great Five was loyal subject to the King, a knight, in the highest position in the ranks of the old times. We as Dragon Slayers, are their heirs who continue the traditon of being loyal subject to the crown. People know that and they either fear us or want to use it."

'Yes, serving Queen Snow. She was crowned twenty years ago, after her mother's death. In the same year, pledge of Queen's and King David's love, princess Emma White was born.' - thinks Regina - 'He is right about one thing for sure. Peasants, townspeople and minor nobility fears Slayers. Nobility and aristocracy hates us. They can't understand, they don't want to accept that some trained barbaric peasants, like many of them likes to call Slayers, has the same position as them. The ones with blue blood. They show us no respect, even if we are doing their job in avenging the King and protecting the kingdom. they just want to use us in their petty wars, to get more money or lands. That's why Slayers attend balls very rarely.'

"But that's the reality and we can do nothing about it" - Mtembo continues - "Now, as I said to our host, we should rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." - they all nod in agreement and go to sleep.

Morning came very quickly tough and Regina, as well as her companions, has to get up and prepare to fullfil her duties. This time it will be that mysterious ritual no one wants to tell her about. She opens her eyes to find empty neighboring beds and so she gets up too, puts armor on and takes weapons. Then she leaves the room to find something to eat. Dining hall is the place where she comes across rest of the Slayers, they sit at the table, eating something that looks like porridge, there is a bowl for her too. Regina sits down in front of Mtembo, next to Lofi and greets them, then starts eating.

When she is half-way through the meal Yira and Lofi get up and leave, as Regina believes, to search for that dragon energy, but they manage to wish her good luck. She looks at Captain, but he just continues eating, slowly and doesn't pay her any attention.

Few minutes later, when they both finished eating, Mtembo starts speaking.

"As you know, today you are going to take part in next part of initiation, second ritual. You don't know what it will include. And you won't learn that from me."

"Then how-" - she begins to speak but is cut by Mtembo.

"Hear me out before you ask anything." - he looks at her expectantly and she just nods - "Good, now where were we? Ah yes, I remember. As I said you won't learn specifics of the ritual from me, nor from anyone else in this town. You have to find it out by yourself. But believe me when I say that once you arrive at the place, everything is going to be obvious." - he pauses - "Go to the chapel, priest Firun is going to give you further instructions. Whenever you are ready of course. Now, do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Very well, then, when you are ready, you know what to do. I'd wish you good luck, but you don't need it." - he stands, squeezes her shoulder and leaves.

Regina waits for a while, then stands up and heads to the chapel. Darkness inside the chapel is lightened by dozens of candles placed on niches in walls and round chandeliers. She finds Firun, with his back to her, next to the altair which is made of striped flint (A.N fair advice, google that flint, it's beautiful), and approaches him.

"Priest Firun?" - he jumps, clearly not noticing her earlier. He is an old man, in his seventies and has gray hair and beard.

"Slayer! I didn't see you coming. And yes, I am Firun."

"My apologies, but I was told I'm supposed to come here..." - she says but is cut by priest.

"Yes, yes, yes. Follow me." - he starts walking, leading her to the door on the righ side of the altair. - "I was instructed to give you as little information as I can... I don't understand why though, that doesn't make any sense." - he looks at her, expecting some sort of expalnation, but she doesn't have one. Regina just shrugs and urges him to continue. - "The door leads to catacumbs, they are here, just as this chapel and oldest buildings in town, for hundreds of years." - he pauses and then adds - "That's actually everything I can tell you Slayer."

"It's not much, but still more than I knew few minutes ago. Thank you."

"Don't thank me child, as I am sending you to danger." - he reaches into his pocket - "The key, to open the door."

"Not you, but my superiors and times we live in." - she takes the sliver key and moves to open the door - "I don't know what is inside, but probably you don't want to be here when I find it."

Firun nods - "Right, good luck Slayer." - and leaves the chapel. Regina looks after him and thinks - 'Why are everyone saying that today?' - then opens the door.

She is greeted by smell of decaying bodies and, suprisingly, well-lit corridor. Regina unsheates her sword and starts walking deeper into catacumbs.

On both of her sides are either coffins or urns, sometimes bare dead body just lies in the niche and she can see that those people had to be warriors, as they have bended swords, axes, spears and shileds with them. With every passing minute and every step taken she moves to older part of the catacumbs. It results in worsening of corridor condition. Slowly, place of bodies is taken by skeleton, warriors nevertheless as they have the same equipment, just appropriately older.

After few minutes, Regina stands in front of another door, nothing attacked her so far and she takes it as a good sign. She pushes said door and walks inside the room. It's bare except for big and old crematory furnace. - 'What now?' - thinks Regina - 'Mtembo said that as soon as I will be at the right place everything will be obvious...'

She looks around room once again, but finds nothing, then she feels pain, a massive headache that makes her weak in the knees. She falls down on them and drops her sword, taking head in her hands, groaning from pain.

Regina is uncertain how long she is submitted to this torture, but it stops as unexpectedly as it started. She is still stunned a little so she blinks several times and notices that she has a company.

Regina quickly grabs her sword and points it at anyone who is here with her, then she notices who it is.

"B-Biir? But- How-?"

"Forgive me that headache, I tried to be as delicate as I could, but it always happens when you approach ghost for the first time."

"Ghost? Is this why I am here? To get through my first meeting with a ghost? And you... you are the one they brought?"

"They brought?" - he laughs humorlessly - "No, nothing like that Regina, they have no control over ghosts, or when and why we appear somewhere. It just happens. And yes, basically you are here to survive shock of first ghost meeting in, more or less, controlled situation."

She swallows- "Why you then?"

"I was born in this town, it's natural for people who die with unfinished buissnes to come back to their home town." - Regina nods at that and stands up - "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, much better. What do we do now? I just leave or..."

"You have to defeat me."

"What?!"

"I'm already dead, you just have to defeat me so I can move on."

"I- very well, hold still and I'll-" - she swallows - "How exactly am I supposed to defeat you?"

"You have to pierce me with your sword, cut open my throat or do anything else that would kill any living creature. Oh and don't think I'm going to make it easy for you."

"Why not?"

"Beacuse when we'll start fighting all my instincts will take over. I will try to kill you and I'm going to succed if you won't take this seriously."

Regina swallows again and tightens her grip on the sword. - "I will do my best."

"Before we start, there is something I've got to tell you. I'm proud of you Regina, since the beginning you've been proving yourself as an amazing warrior and student but not only, you belong to very rare kind of people, the ones who stay loyal to their friends, family in time of need, no matter the repercussions. Don't change, don't let our harsh world change you, don't let anyone change you, unless it will be something you'll want. Do you understand me?" - he stands in front of Regina, both of his hands on her shoulders, making her look at his face. - "Do you?" - Biir urges her to answer, he expects her to do it, but how can she? If her throat is so squeezed that she can't make a sound. She just nods eagerly. - "Good, good." - he sounds relived - "One more thing. I always loved you, you were, you still are, like daughter I've never had."

"I-" - she tries to speak but is cut by him.

"I know Regina, I've noticed. I'm happy you've seen a father figure in me and I'm honored, that you'll be the one who is going to let me move on."

"I love you too" - then she hugs him, she hugs a ghost. It's a weird feeling, as he don't posses a body. But it's more than she expected. She can almost feel the heat of his body, or it's just the work of her imagination, Regina is not sure. And honestly, in this moment, she doesn't care.

After some time Biir pulls back, looks at her and says - "Follow your heart Regina, always follow your heart." - he walks away from her - "Pick up your sword and preapare, our fight is going to start soon." - she picks it up, after she dropped it to hug Biir.

"I'm ready."

He draws his sword and points it at her - "Let's start then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I will give you THAT fight today, right?  
> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think.  
> Also, I still don't know the date of next update as "hard time" is still happening, but I'll try to do it as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news I'm alive and I bring next chapter to you. Bad news? You may not like the ending (it's nothing bad I swear!).
> 
> Some blood and bloody wounds, nothing too graphic but better safe than sorry right?
> 
> I don't own OUaT or it's characters.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6

Regina looked at Biir, his short, blonde hair that started graying few years ago looks the same, just like his green slayer eyes and whole appearance. Even dents in the armor are in the same spots.

She tightens grip on the sword, she wasn't able to defeat her teacher even once during their trainings, but she has no choice. With that thought Regina breathes air into her lungs and lunges forward.

Biir quickly notices her intentions, and parries the attack directed at his tibia, then hits her jaw with right elbow. She takes few steps back, dazed but has no time to recover as the man counterattacks. Parrying and dodging multiple strokes and cuts, Regina soon finds herself trapped between him and the wall. Knowing she has to do something now, she marks attack from her high right side to low left and, in the appropriate moment, when he's preparing to block her stroke, she pushes him with her left shoulder, which results in him falling to the floor.

He never was the one to back from the fight though. When Regina approaches, Biir puts hand on the ground and uses magic to create a pit between them, successfully stopping her. He uses that time to get up and then Regina notices it, his eyes are no longer in familiar misty green shade, it's gone, replaced by pitch black that spreads on his whole eyeballs. The sight is quite terrifying.

But Regina has no time to think about this as ghost of her teacher leaps across created earlier pit and attacks her. His swings are furious and lack the finesse she get used to over years. He truly acts like a barbarian right now, many of the noblemen would be happy to see that.

She parries one of harder strokes, while holding sword with both hands, and pushes Biir back. He stumbles backward and tries to use another spell but Regina interrupts him by throwing a dagger at his hand. The dagger went through it and got stuck in the floor several meters behind him.

'Right, silver doesn't work on ghosts' - thinks Regina. - 'How could I forget that?' - lost in thoughts she doesn't notice that Biir throws a fireball at her, until it's too late to cast protecting spell. In desperate attempt to weaken swirling fire that flies at her, she holds up her sword and subconsciously closes eyes waiting for the impact.

It never came and she opens her eyes. The black material is softly glowing and exuding warmth. Regina eyes the blade suspiciously, it seems the sword absorbed fireball thrown at her. - 'Strange...' - she thinks but decides to leave it for after the fight.

Regina looks up at Biir who looks surprised at what happened and... a little... lost? She is not sure but knows this is the best time to act. She kneels on left knee and presses fingers of left hand into the ground, muttering words of short incantation. A while later five vines entwine the ghost and hold him in place when Regina steps closer.

"I'm sorry it had to came to this Biir, but you know, as well as I do, that it's the only way I can defeat you." - she looks into his black eyes, trying to find even a small part of the man she always looked up to and fails. - "It seems you were quite serious, about your instincts taking over... Nevertheless... may the gods grant you with a peaceful journey to the other side and a serene rest, Master." - she speaks the words of the prayer. It is believed that without it the gods would send the forgotten ghost into the Dark Abyss. No one knows if it is the truth or if the gods even exist, there are ancient tales about them meddling into human affairs, but they are exactly that, ancient. Still... if someone believes in gods or not, it doesn't really matter, as everyone in the whole realm say the prayer when the time comes. Doing that makes them feel like they have done everything they could to make journey of their loved one easier.

Regina moves her right arm back and then forward, piercing Biir with her sword. There is no blood, no resistance from muscles, bones or guts, it feels like she's pushing the blade through the air. The only sign that something happened is stiff form of the ghost before it disappears, just like the vines that were holding him.

She sheathes sword and steps forward to pick up her dagger and only then, when tears fall on it's blade, notices that she's crying. Regina wipes tears from the weapon and gives herself some time to cry and regain control of her body. Then puts dagger in it's place and starts moving to the exit. She doesn't know how much time she spent in that place, but is aware that the sooner she leaves, the better.

When she leaves the little chapel she notices that sun is rather high on the sky for this time of year, but closer to west. - 'It must be not long after noon' - she thinks.

"Slayer! You are back! You did it?" - Regina turns her head to the right and notices Firun, who is heading her way.

"Yes, nothing should bother you now."

"Good, good, thank you Slayer! You have no idea how much you helped all of us." - relief and gratitude can be heard in his voice, then the concern - "How do you feel? Are you alright?"

She looks at him for the moment, thinking and when she starts giving him an answer, Captain Mtembo approaches.

"That's an excellent question priest, but I suggest you to check the extent of damage in the chapel. If there are any we will cover the costs."

Firun nods an walks away, but not before looking at Regina, studying her. Both Slayers watch him go in silence, when he enters the building Mtembo turns to her.

"He asked a good question, how do you feel? Do you know who was the person you fought against?"

"I'm fine sir." - she swallows - "And yes I know who it was." - He looks at her expectantly - "It was Master Biir"

"Biir? - he is surprised, but quickly recovers -"And you are fine? I find it hard to believe." - Mtembo crosses arms on chest, his body language dares her to lie to him.

"I am fine, Captain." - and it's not a lie. She had her moment of weakness few minutes ago, back in the catacombs but now, now she is fine.

He sighs - "If you say so, I have something for you." - he pulls small cotton bag from his back pocket and throws it to her.

"What's that?" - she weights bag in her hand, it's light, very light, then looks at him with interest.

"Open it" - when she moves to do that he adds - "I found it when we were cleaning Biir's room, a card with your name was attached to it."

Regina pulls the cord that kept bag closed, inside she finds a necklace. It looks exactly like the one he used to wear, sliver circle with obsidian in it.

"I assume he wanted to give it to you after all rituals, but it seems now is the right time."

She glances at the necklace, then at Mtembo and back at the jewelry, that motion is repeated few times. At the end she settles her eyes on Captain. - "I don't know what to say." - she is able to utter those words, but barely, as all emotions from minutes ago are coming back causing tears to gather in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, if he could he would give it to you." - he pauses, giving her a moment to gain control over emotions - "Put it on, it's the only thing you can do now."

Regina does as he said and soon pendant on silver neck-chain is placed under her armor. It rests against her sternum, at the height of the heart.

She again looks at Mtembo, more determined then ever before. She has to prove that faith that Biir had in her was placed correctly, that he wasn't wrong.

"What we are going to do now sir?"

He stares, most probably examining her, looking for any injuries. There are none though, maybe beside small stiffness in her arms that came from parrying Biir's attacks, but that doesn't count, not really. In overall her new armor did very well and passed the test. Mtembo, clearly satisfied with what he deducted, motions to follow him and walks in direction of village's gate.

"I am going to join Yira and Lofi in pursuit of the Dragon."

Regina stops abruptly - "You? But... What I am supposed to do?"

He shoots her a glance over shoulder but keeps walking and she chases after him. - "You are going to find group of bandits that were disturbing otherwise peaceful life of people in this and neighboring villages, as well as travelers and merchants."

"Wait, what? There is Dragon nearby and you are sending me to fight bandits? Really? Isn't fighting Dragons our main purpose?"

"It is, but not only purpose, we are also supposed to protect people and this is what you are going to do."

"This is something I've been trained for most of my life-"

Mtembo cuts whatever she was going to say next - "Mills!" - 'Oh, crap, he used my surname, he is mad.' - thinks Regina - "I'm your Capitan, your superior and the leader of this mission, you will do as I say, with no buts do you understand me?" - she nods and he seems to be more angry than a while ago - "I asked if you understand and I expect a verbal answer."

"I understand Captain." - she is not sure where it exactly comes from, but this whole situation, it causes her to want to stand at attention and salute him, luckily she is able to suppress that need.

Mtembo seems to calm down at her answer - "Besides, you haven't finished all of the rituals yet and perhaps you would survive fighting with Dragon, but there is as big chance that you wouldn't and I can't risk that."

She sighs silently, accepting her fate - "Where can I find those bandits?"

"North, near the river. They are moving their camp every now and then, so no one knows where exactly they are. But last time they were seen near the ruins an hour away from the village."

"I will head out immediately."

"As soon as you deal with the problem come back to the village, effectuate standard procedures."

Regina nods and walks away. - 'Standard procedures, meaning, wait two days and if we won't comeback, return to the fortress and report the situation.' - she thinks - 'As always... with some luck they will be back.'

She steps by dinning hall and takes a skin of water and an apple, then leaves the village.

Today is slightly colder than yesterday, but much warmer than in surrounding areas of the fortress. She looks at the sun, it's still high on the sky - 'If everything will go well I should be back in Tsoka by the evening, good.'

Regina stays close to the river, heads north, upstream and starts eating the apple.

An hour and half and also an apple later, she still hadn't met the bandits, but she passed the ruins that Mtembo mentioned. Regina is ready to step away from the river and search bigger area when she notices smoke and decides to examine it.

When she steps closer she sees four men, two of them are clearly arguing and other two are just standing and watching the situation.

Regina crouches, comes closer and hides behind the bushes. From this position she can hear what they are saying.

"...done that. They are going to kill us!"

"You think they are capable of doing that brother? The Tsoka's guards are mostly drunks who can't hold their weapons still and the ones who don't drink, don't know how to use weapon at all! You know it very well, we are from Tsoka after all!"

"Haven't you heard? The Slayers came to the village yesterday!"

"So what? They are hunting that big, flying lizard, they don't have time to look out for us. We are safe brother! We should concentrate on our next job, merchant from Killu" - that man seems to be more and more angry at his brother.

"I don't know Ben, they are Slayers after all. I've heard that one of them stopped the orc's army in Agrabath alone! There was two thousands orcs and he killed them all!"

'Oh that's just... not entirely true.' - thinks Regina - 'Yes, one Slayer stopped the orc's army near the Agrabath, but he didn't kill them. Also it happened on the desert on the south of the city. Two days before it happened the Slayer, knowing that it is the only route orcs can take, used a lot of his energy and magic to create a hole under the sand, while keeping said sand in place, as if nothing happened. He was resting for next two days and when the orcs stepped on that sand, hole, they just fell down, some of them may died from the fall and being crushed by bodies of their companions, but that's all. To make sure the orcs won't climb out of the hole, he once again used magic, this time fire magic and changed the sand walls into the glass. Everything that happened next, meaning slaughter of orcs, was caused be Agrabath's army.'

"Kul, brother, you are starting to truly annoy me... you are not sure if robbing merchant from Killu, the capital of amber, is a good idea?" - Kul nods - "Then you should leave."

"What?"

"What do you say brothers? Should we let him go?" - two other men, also their brothers apparently, nod - "You will do us no good if you are going to keep thinking about Slayers or being caught. So we just need to... save you from this burden."

Kul's eyes widen for a moment and then he smiles brightly - "Thank you brothers, I'll be back as soon as those Slayers leave." - he turns and starts walking away.

"No, you won't"

Kul turns once again, this time to face his brother, who steps closer and shoves knife into Kul's stomach.

"Wha- why?" - those were his last words. Regina isn't sure who were more surprised by this, stabbed man or herself, but one thing is clear, she has to deal with those bandits quickly and they deserve less chances than normal bandits.

Regina comes out of bushes and unsheathes her sword, men are busy with the Kul's body.

"Killing your own brother? That's very low, even for bandits who rob merchants and their own people."

They jump at the sound of her voice, startled and prepare their own weapons, one has a bow.

"Who are you?"

"I don't think that really matters Ben, but you don't recognize? Your brother, just before you killed him, warned you about me or rather, the ones like me."

"S-slayer?"

She smiles at his stuttering - "Yes, I have an offer for you. You are going to give up and I will lead you to Tsoka were you will be judged for your crimes. What do you say?"

"Kill her!" - it's clearly directed to his brothers and they listen.

The one with the bow shots at her, but she catches the arrow few centimeters from face, then throws it back at him, using a little magic to throw it harder. She hit his throat. - 'One down, two to go.' - thinks Regina grimly, killing doesn't bring her pleasure, if it was up to her they would be judged by court.

Other two men advance and simultaneously swing their weapons at her. Regina dodges the attacks by moving to her left and slices open man's throat, then turns to Ben - "You should have listened to Kul or took my offer."

He lunges forward, with fury in his eyes. Ben moves arms up to hold sword over his head and swing it at Regina. But she is faster and much better trained. Before he has a chance to hit her, she impales him at her sword - "Wrong move." - she allows his body fall to ground and cleans the blood off the blade on his clothes, then sheathes the sword.

Regina turns around to go back to the village, locals will want to know about the fate of bandits, they will also take care of their funerals. But she feels weird energy coming from the ruins that calls her to it, pulls her closer. Regina has no other choice than listen to it, that energy.

Soon, faster than it should be possible, even for a Slayer, she finds herself standing in the middle of the ruins, stone columns, more or less destroyed, around her. She looks around but there is no one and nothing. Then she hears a woman's voice.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du du du duuummm 
> 
> Mysterious woman? Who it could be? Don't worry, I know who she is and I'm not going to change conception in the last second ;)
> 
> I told you that you won't like the ending.
> 
> I also apologise for month long wait for the update but I passed all of my exams! Yay! And this semester is going to be harder than previous one so will do all I can to give you weekly updates, but no promises.
> 
> What do you think about fight scene between Biir and Regina? What do you think in overall? Tell me!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own OUaT or it's characters.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!  
> Don't kill me.

**CHAPTER 7**

Regina turns in direction of the voice and notices her. The woman is wearing dark leather armor put on leather pants and purple shirt with it's sleeves tugged into leather vambraces. All of this is under black cloak with hood, that she put on. Said cloak is covered by purple, unknown to Regina symbols.

"Isn't it another Slayer? Were you send to finish the job?" - the woman says it in mocking tone.

'The job?' - wonders Regina - 'What is she-' - then she notices, how the woman clutches her right side with left hand, sees the blood that floats from the, what seems to be, big and deep wound. Regina feels the energy that pulled her here again. Now she knows it comes from the woman and recognizes it, that's why she unsheathes the sword and points it at her. - "You are that Dragon."

"Dragon?" - she laughs humorlessly - "No, no I'm not a Dragon." - woman licks her lips - "If I were a Dragon your friends would be dead now and we would never met."

Regina holds hilt with both hands, gripping it tighter - "So what are you? You reek of dragon's magic."

Woman rises her eyebrows - "What am I? It wasn't very nice of you Slayer." - she pants, leaning on the column to her right - "I guess there is no harm in telling you who I am, I don't have much time anyway..." - woman mumbles the last part, but Regina is able to hear her. She takes her hood off to reveal long, curly light brown hair and grey eyes that sometimes flicker silver. - "My name is Sili and I am a human." - the last words were said with a smirk on her face.

'For someone with fatal wound she posses much energy reserved for mocking and teasing.' - thinks Regina - "That still doesn't explain anything." - she says and lowers her sword a little - "You claim to not be a Dragon, but in the same sentence you mention my companions who were hunting the Dragon and no one else. Also, there is matter of that magic. So what's the truth?"

"What's your name?" - Regina just raises an eyebrow at that - "I've told you mine and answered all your questions. It's only fair that you answer one of mine."

"Regina." - she's uncertain why, but decided to humor the woman.

"Regina..." - Sili says it like she tasting her name, checking how it fits her lips or rolls of her tongue. She even raises her left hand, fingers to her lips and leaves bloody trails on them. - "I'd love to say I'm glad I've meet you, but we both now it would be a lie."

"Enough of those games, explain everything. Now." - she tries not to show it but Regina becomes more nervous and anxious with every second she is in Sili's company. - 'I have to end it quickly' - Regina decides. - 'or this won't end nicely for me...'

Sili in meantime cocked her head to left and started following some patterns on column she leans on, from time to time stealing glances at Slayer and her internal musings. - "I'm not a Dragon" - her voice pulls Regina out of her thoughts and only when her attention is focused on Sili, she continues - "but I'm using... I've been gifted with ability to use dragon's magic."

"Gifted? I'd rather say burdened, Dragons and whatever is accommodated with them is like disease, which should be wiped from the surface of our world." - Regina lowers her sword and holds it to her side in right hand. Her mind is set on helping woman caught in the middle of war between Slayers and Dragons. - "If you come with me and my companions we will take you to our fortress, there our sorcerers will find a way to help you, save you from this curse." - she holds her left hand stretched out to Sili, hoping that the woman will accept the offer, even despite the spell that surely was cast on her to stop her from seeking help.

"Burdened? You think that Dragons forced me to use their magic? How? Cast a spell on me?! Don't be ridiculous!" - she breathes heavily because of her wound, blood loss and anger - "You Slayers are all the same, ready to destroy, wipe out everything you don't understand or agree with, don't you?! I've chosen to serve the Dragons, to protect them from you and people like you!" - she straightens herself and takes few steps closer to Regina - "I am the one who decided that this fate was going to be mine, that I will became the Dragon Knight in order to save the ones who saved me." - Sili again clutches her wound with left hand - "Besides, do you really believe your sorcerers would have helped me if I'd really needed that? They would just kill me to, as you nicely put it, destroy the disease."

"Dragon Knight?" - Regina says that name, a title? loudly. She never before encountered it and she's uncertain what it means beside protecting Dragons - 'Like those big lizards would ever need someone to protect them' - she thinks but first focuses on something else - "Yes, they would have help you, this is what they, what we do - help humans who were harmed by Dragons or other magical creatures." - she shifts her weight to other leg - "Killing anyone, you because of being exposed to dragon's magic would be the last resort."

Sili laughs, this time truly laughs, like she just heard the most funny joke in her whole life - "Keep telling yourself that Regina, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Regina clenches her jaw at that and decides to change topic of discussion -"Dragon Knight? I've never heard anything about it."

"I'm not surprised by that, you Slayers tend to think that all humans with dragon's magic are Dragons in their human form. It is not the truth. Most "Dragons" - Sili made a quotation mark with fingers in this moment - "that your kind killed were the Knights. Dragons, real Dragons are very rare creatures. And were rare long before ones like you started slaughtering them."

"We started fighting them because they betrayed our king! They killed him Sili and you know that! Dragon named Mwan did it!" - 'Everyone understands that, why not her?' - thinks Regina

"Then why you hunt all Dragons?"

Regina opens her mouth few times, tries to say something, answer the question, when she realizes that she can't. She doesn't know why they are hunting all Dragons, this is the thing she was taught to do for most of her life. No one ever questioned it. Literally no one, nor the Slayers, their recruits, or any other person. No. She is wrong, not any other human. Magical creatures think and talk about this. She remembers one of her drinking sessions with Ruby, when, after dozen shots of vodka, the werewolf asked her why Slayers do it. As the response she got exactly what Regina just said to Sili but Ruby persisted untill she was too drunk to think about it.

"That's... that's actually a good question. One I don't have answer to." - this makes Regina feel uneasy, she doesn't like not knowing something. Sili, in the meantime, cocked her head to the right, took few steps closer and keeps watching her.

"No one ever questioned why you hunt all Dragons, even if you know the name of the one responsible for this whole mess? Why no one fought against him? Why you are not hunting only him?" - she says next part with mockery in her tone - "Shocking, really shocking." - Sili stops right before Regina - "I will tell you why..." - and leans in to whisper in her ear - "because of power." - then pulls back - "As long as you are on your honorable and grand quest of revenge, your leaders have power. Perhaps even more power than your dear royal family."

"Explain."

Sili snorted - "I don't have time to explain this to you, but..." - she pauses and looks in Regina's eyes.

"But?!" - Regina is more and more impatient, she should be halfway to the village, not in the middle of some ancient ruins, talking to protector of her enemy.

Sili doesn't respond, just again raises her fingers to lips and leaves bloody trails on them, or rather, freshens the previous ones a little bit. Then places a kiss on Regina's forehead and kisses her on the lips next.

'What?' - it is the only thing Regina is able to think before she slips into unconsciousness.

This time it isn't like during ritual with Blue. She can see things, it feels like a dream. She sees temple, with doors locked. Then she is inside some building, maybe inside this temple. Walls and floors are made of polished stone. On the floor lies carpet that could silence her steps and walls are full of paintings and different decorations. The hall is lit by some unspecified source of warm light. Next, she is somewhere else, it's dark. She raises her hand and feels sharp edge that cuts skin on her fingers and she quickly moves them to her mouth. The edge, it's probably the wall, like the one in the hall also made of stone, she isn't sure, she can't see anything. Then there is next scene. She is standing in front of doors, she wants to open them but they are locked. Then she turns and sees the woman kneeling in the centre of the room, the cell. She corrects herself after noticing the shackles on woman's wrists and neck, chained to walls and celling. The woman's face is hidden beneath her long, curly and blonde hair and is wearing torn purple dress. She can't see if woman is injured, the cell is lit only a little bit better than her previous location. Then the woman raises head and she is captivated by most beautiful blue eyes she ever seen. She tries to move closer, to help the owner of those eyes but she feels radiating pain from her right side. She looks down to check it but there are no wounds, when she looks up the woman is gone and she is surrounded by darkness.

The pain isn't leaving her and she starts to hear the voice.

"C'mon, wake up." - the voice, male voice... says - "Being asleep when you have a guest is not nice, wake up."

She forces her eyes open and instantly is blinded by light, as fast she closes them again. Then she feels a kick in the head.

"Ugh..." - Regina groans and opens her eyes. Someone is leaning over her, she can't see who, everything is blurred, the only sure thing is that it's some male form. Regina tries to raise her hand but she isn't able to, her body feels too heavy.

"Ahhh... Welcome back in the world of living Dragon Slayer." - she is sure she heard that somewhere not long ago, but her mind works very slowly and she can't figure out where - "Or should I say Dragon Knight?" - the man chuckles and the only indicator that Regina understands what he is saying are her slightly squinted eyes - "I should kill you right now, when you are weak and helpless but... isn't it an irony? Dragon Slayer becomes Dragon Knight! Talk about radical change." - he claps his hands - "I am curious how will your story end. Because of that I won't kill you today. Now, the only question is; is it a mercy or quite on the contrary? I guess we will find out one day. Surely we will see each other again Knight." - with that he walks away and Regina is once again pulled into sleep, dreamless sleep.

This time when she wakes up it's not because someone kicked her, but her head hurts, she is also sure she has bruises on her right side. Somehow that man were able to hurt her, despite her armor.

Regina looks around and notices her sword, which she had to drop after the kiss and loss of consciousness. 'The kiss!' - thinks Regina and then starts shouting - "Sili?! Sili where are you? What the hell all of this was supposed to mean?! Sili!"

_"No reason to shout, for some time I am going to be close to you."_

Regina looks up and sees her - "Explain everything, now! What was that man saying? What you have done to me?"

_"I've made you a Dragon Knight, that man, whoever he is, was telling the truth."_

"You don't know who was that? And why you did this?"

_"Allow me to introduce myself again. My name is Sili Londera. I have been raised by a Dragon after she found me when I was three, you have seen her in your vision by the way. As soon as I could I became her Knight. Not because she made me. Because I wanted to. For years I've been protecting her but today I have lost. Luckily for me, when I escaped I've met you and... despite you being the Slayer, you didn't reject the transition. Your magic and abilities are now combined with mine. I had to give them to you, as my last mortal seconds were ticking. The woman you saw in vision. You have to find her, to save her, she doesn't deserve being imprisoned! As for the man, no I haven't recognized him, I saw just only as much as you did as our minds were connecting. I put my whole faith in you Regina, please respect my last wish."_

Regina swallows and looks at Sili, she is distressed and Regina knows it for sure, she can feel it in her own heart. She sighs deeply - "I will find her. But... why the kiss?"

She calmed down at Regina's answer, smiled even - _"I had to get my blood into your system. You accepted it during your vision, when you hurt yourself in the fingers."_

Regina nods - "Fine" - then gets up from the ground - "Where is your body?" - Sili looks at her, confused - "I should burn it?"

_"Right, there is no body, after Knight's death it disintegrates into dust."_

"Right..." - with that Regina starts walking in direction of the village.

Sili appears right before her and Regina just walks through Sili's form - _"Wait! Where are you going? The temple is located in the opposite direction!"_

"Good to know."

_"Regina!"_

"Calm down, I already promised you that I will find her. I just have to get back to the village first." - Sili wanted to say something, probably argue that this is dangerous but Regina didn't give her the chance to say anything and continued - "Before I came across you I've dealt with bandits that were born and lived in Tsoka. I have to inform one of the elders of the situation. I promise we won't stay long."

When they arrive to the village it's already dark. The only sources of light are houses windows and torches carried by guards, that Regina and Sili pass by on their way to the elder. Regina decided that she will talk to Kulu, the elder that welcomed them when they arrived.

After few minutes they arrive at his door and Regina knocks.

_"Oh! Only you can see or hear me."_

Regina is able to just only raise her eyebrow when the door open, in them stands Kulu, in his nightgown.

"May I take you a minute?" - he nods, lets her in and leads to the table - "I just wanted to inform you that I took care of bandits that were causing problems recently. Unfortunately all of them are dead, as they didn't want to come here willingly."

"Here? But, why you wanted to bring them here Slayer?" - Sili chuckles in the background at the title and Regina just sighs

"They were from here. Maybe you knew them? Kul and Ben and also two men more, but I didn't learn their names."

"K-Kul and Ben?" - Kulu becomes as white as snow that is laying at the top of the mountain that Slayers fortress is carved in. - "T-they were my grandsons, they ran away... two, two years ago." - he sits down on the chair and puts head in the hands.

Regina swallows - "I'm sorry about your loss sir. Their bodies lay hour and half away from the village, near the river on north." - she looks at him for a while then adds - "I'll leave you alone now. Do you know if dining hall is still open?"

"Yes, yes it is open." - he responds, not moving.

"Thank you. And again, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault child, you are just doing your job."

Regina nods, leaves Kulu's house and heads to dinning hall. Once inside she takes a bag and collects food that will survive the journey: loaf of bread, more apples, few smoked fish, beef and some vegetables.

_"That was unexpected."_ \- Regina hums in agreement collecting another skin of water and refills the one she took this morning - _"What are you doing?"_

"I am able to locate that temple and your Dragon without sleep but I need to gain the energy from somewhere."

_"Of course, so now..."_

"Yes, now we find the Dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> Let me know what you think.  
> Have a nice day/night!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally huh? I'm sorry but for some time don't expect updates more often. Life is very hard recently (well not life, life is pretty awesome but university...) On the other hand this chapter wouldn't be finished tonight if not for the mentioned univeristy, as I told myself that I can't work on my essays till I end and publish an update. Victory!
> 
> As always I don't own OUaT or it's characters.
> 
> I apologise for all mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 8**

After walking out the dinning hall Regina, with Sili behind her, heads to the Tsoka's gate, praying she won't meet any of other Slayers. - 'I wonder if they came back already or are still looking for Dragon' - she cast a quick glance at Sili who now walks on her left side - 'Who apparently isn't Dragon at all...' - Regina groans internally - 'What have I gotten myself into?' - but keeps walking. Soon they are at village exit, but then one of guards calls after Regina.

"Oi! Slayer! And you are leaving again. Are you going to look for the others? They haven't returned yet" - she turns and looks him up and down, even with him carrying a torch, she can't say how old he is, or how he looks like, the armor covers his whole body.

"Yes, why are you asking?" - it's clear that she is making him nervous, if shuffling from one leg to the other is any indicator.

"I just... Well we..." - he points to group of guards standing not far from them - "it's just... the rest of the Slayers went together and they still haven't came back..." - he visibly swallows - "we thought... maybe you would like to take some of us as your backup, Slayer?" - she looks at him again, then at the group.

'It seems that they don't fill Ben's description of Tsoka's guards.' - Regina thinks, then says - "How long ago you've been promoted to guards of this place?"

"We all ended our training year ago and at the same time we were send here." - he keeps shifting from one leg to another, but tries to hide it and control it in some way - "If I may speak freely..." - she nods - "The guards that are here, that were here when we arrived, aren't the best teachers, nor the guards... and we thought that-"

Regina rises her hand to interrupt him - "You thought that observing Slayer would be a good opportunity to learn something?" - he nods this time - "It wouldn't be, there will be no fight and even if there would be... fighting against one enemy, but enemy trained with magic, it's different than fighting group of bandits. It wouldn't help you at all." - she pauses and makes sure that all of them can hear her. She also glances at Sili very quickly. She is listening to what Regina is saying but at the same time she seems to be lost in thoughts. - "I won't even mention Dragon's abilities to control people." - 'and it's not because I'm still not fully resistant to it' - she thinks.

He's shoulders visibly sink - "Oh... of course, it was a stupid idea. I apologize for bothering you." - he pauses and takes half step back - "We will leave you now." - then turns and starts walking away.

"Wait!" - Regina rises her hand and he turns back - "It wasn't a stupid idea."

"What?" - she can hear him and Sili saying this simultaneously.

"It wasn't a stupid idea, I think it was, still is, very brave. You, all of you, are very young, but you are ready and willing to take part in the very dangerous operation, knowing it could be your last. It's something to admire and amplify. As for the older guards... once he is back, you may speak to Captain Mtembo about them, maybe he will be able to help you get the right superiors. As for now, come back to your posts, protecting the town is your main objective." - she looks at all guards and then at the one who was speaking with her, nods and walks away.

Regina again moves in the direction of ruins, this time with Sili at her side. Once the fires of guards torches disappear behind the wall of trees she asks Sili. - "What exactly are you now?"

 _"You start with the 'what' part again?"_ \- she smirks while looking at Regina, without paying any attention to their surroundings, including trees, she actually just walked through one without noticing.

Regina adjusts bag with eatables on her shoulder, it's strap lays on her left shoulder and crosses her torso. Then she rests left hand on the grip of the sword. - "I know who you are, or at least part of it-" - in this moment Sili dares to snort - "but I mean it in more scientific way. Are you a ghost? I doubt it, I've seen only one, but he looked different than you. And the fact that only I can see you, it's literally only me? Or you meant only me in whole town of people without skills to see ghosts?"

 _"Wow, that's a lot of questions Regina. You're right I am not a ghost, as they tend to adopt_ _appearance_ _that looks as similar as possible to how they looked when they died, with all bruises and_ _scratches_ _. Do y_ _ou remember when I sai_ _d that our minds were connecting?"_ \- she glances at Regina, who just nods and keeps walking - _"It allowed me to appear in that form, which technically speaking, is projection created by your mind, sort of. No one but you, no other Slayer, Knight or Dragon will be able to see or hear me."_

Regina furrows her brows - "Then your ghost, what happened to it?"

Sili just shrugs _\- "I honestly have no idea, if I had to guess, I'd say that part of it, or maybe whole, was transported into you, allowing your mind to create this vision of me, that behaves and answers how I would, if I were alive. But I don't know, no one knows. There aren't many stories about this. It's thought to be rather rare experience, even less often it is believed to be true. Many of those who said that they were accompanied by forms like me, were perceived as crazy and pushed to margin of our community."_

"Nice, brand someone as crazy only because they say something you don't agree on. Aren't the Knights very lovely group?" - last part was said with pure sarcasm.

 _"All societies have their dark parts... and this is one of those for Knights. We all like to think we are progressive, but in reality we like comfort of traditions and old believes. -_ Sili pauses and then smiles - _"And what's the dark part for Slayers? I always wanted to learn that." -_ Regina looks at Sili with rised eyebrows, unbelieving in what she sees, because that woman next to her, bounces in the air like overexcited puppy.

"I never thought about that Sili" - she looks disappointed because of the answer, so Regina adds - "but... one could say that our families are our dark part." - it's Sili's turn to rise her eyebrows, but in question - "We... we really never talk about them, we can't contact them, it's not allowed. And if someone does, well... it depends on the stage on which that person is in their training. If the one is still a recruit, then he or she is send to cleansing team. If this person is a Slayer, then the only punishment is death."

 _"For contacting family?"_ \- Sili's tone of voice shows that she is surprised by that and it's not the good type of being surprised - _"That's absolutely sick! There are people out there who dream about nothing else but meeting, knowing their family and Slayers forbid it!? Why?" -_ last question is directed to Regina who, noticing how distraught her companion is, tries to be as tactical and soothing as she possibly can.

"Because we have to concentrate on our main task, which, as you know, is-" - she is cut by Sili.

 _"Killing Dragons" -_ it's said with disgust.

"Yes" - Regina takes a sip of water, eyeing Sili, then continues - "This is the only reason I know, the only one I've been told."

She looks around, they reached the ruins - 'Finally' - thinks Regina and walks in between stones.

Those stones are smooth, without any engravings or rites, made of grayrhyolite and are forming a cromlêh, with one, once tall, menhir, which is now broken in half and one part lays on the ground. It's made of the same material as cromlêh.

Regina passes it and keeps walking in direction of the temple. With fuming Sili not far away from her.

 _"It's just ridiculous! Slayers are ridiculous. And they call us monsters!"_ \- Regina looks at Sili wondering about reason of her outburst and quick mood change, from being happy, despite the circumstances, to being almost furious. - 'At least she can't destroy anything in this form' - thinks Regina and then remembers - "She doesn't know her family, that's why she is so angry."

After that realization Regina stays quiet. What can she say anyway? That she is sorry? Well, she feels sorry for Sili but expressing that would change nothing. Also if Sili is anything like her and, thanks to their connection, she knows that in this matter she is, it will be better is she says nothing. Instead she is going to offer silent support and time to dwell on her feelings.

That's why they spend big part of remaining road in silence. Even when surrounding forest was becoming more primal and dark. Regina at some point had to slow down because vines, whose presence in this amount is weird, as just few minutes earlier there were none, are full of spikes and are spreading on the forest road making it almost impossible to walk. Sili seems to not noticing that or maybe she just ignores it and passes through malicious plants, if it's possible to call them that. And perhaps it is, as they seem to gather on the road purposely, creating more and more impenetrable wall.

Regina sighs and rubs her eyes muttering under breath - "Of course I had to came across living plants that don't want anyone to walk through, it's just my luck." - she throws small fireball at one of nearest vines. The vine twist uncontrollably and quickly withdraws, what's intriguing, it doesn't burn or even catch fire. Her eyes widen at that - 'Well... that's interesting' - Regina takes a closer look, it looks normal. No additional protection, it's not covered in any balm or ointment nor it posses any natural barrier. The only weird thing about it are traceable streams of magic that are spreading in all directions.

By now Sili is nowhere to be seen and Regina calls for her, with no avail. For the first time since meeting her at the ruins Regina is alone. For while she wonders is this all is just a dream, or if she died at some point recently and it's some kind of afterlife. She quickly dismisses the thought, deciding that it's ridiculous and takes a half a meter long branch, that was lying on the ground near her, under big oak tree. Said tree is entangled by vines and it's slowly dying.

Regina again creates fire and directs it to branch she holds, it starts to burn. It's easier to control already existing fire, that gains fuel from other sources instead creating it from nothing and using her own energy to keep it alive.

She holds the branch in her right hand and moves it to the wall of vines. Just as she predicted they quickly back off, just like the first one. Using the fire she is able to pave her way through the obstacle and, after half an hour reach the cliff and Sili, who's standing on the edge of said cliff.

"Couldn't you wait?" - she asks, probably sounding grumpy, while extinguishing the fire and then throwing the branch away.

Sili turns and looks at her, then behind her noticing the vines, which again created impenetrable wall. Her eyes widened in shock - _"I'm sorry, I haven't noticed."_

"I thought you were a projection created by my mind, how could you walk so far away from me?"

She shrugs - _"It seems the theory about ghosts is more true than we believed."_ \- and smiles sadly, then turns away.

"It seems..." - Regina says and stands next to her, catching the glimpse of the building down in the valley. - "Is that..."

 _"Yes, this is the temple we were looking for."_ \- Sili crosses arms on her chest - _"Now we just need to find a way down."_ \- she does what she said and starts looking around, while Regina stays in the same spot, looking at the building and tilting head to the left.

"It looks... differently." - but her companion doesn't hear her, preoccupied with the task.

So she just looks at it again. In the vision, building seemed to be fresher, newer. This one looks like it is covered in web, but she is unsure if that's truly it. The temple has two square towers in front, between them is placed round rosette, she doesn't know if there is glass in it or it's just mentioned earlier web-like thing. Another weird fact, it's enormous and made of sandstone, which had to be shipped from Agrabath, what would cost tons of golden coins. The building seems to be dark, not in the not lit properly way, but rather radiates with dark aura. Regina already curses necessity to walk in there. (A.N. I... kind of used, but with slight changes, painting of Zdzisław Beksiński - Cathedral, you can google it if you want, second picture in graphics)

But there is no other choice so she follows Sili and soon they both find a way down. Rest of the trip, during which Regina has eaten another apple, takes them about an hour and sun starts to rise when they arrive at the temple's door. Or place where the door should be, as instead of them there is a blank space. It causes Regina, who stand with hands on her hips, to rise eyebrows.

Building is covered in web but it has solidified because of something. Despite that Regina manages to find a hole in this barrier and finds herself inside. She then turns around to wait for Sili, who tries to get through the web but is unable to.

 _"I'm not sure why, but I can't join you inside Regina" -_ she says it with apologetic smile on her face, it's clear she would rather accompany her _\- "It seems this web is soaked with magic."_

"Weird, but that's fine, wait here, I'm going to be back soon, with your Dragon of course." - she tries to reassure Sili, unsure if it helped she turns and starts walking into the building, but not before hearing Sili's voice that tells her to be careful. As a response she smiles and rises her right hand to wave, then moves further away from the entrance, whispering -"Where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Mal yet, but she will appear soon! I swear.
> 
> Kind of filler chapter? I honestly don't know.
> 
> Also v3yah (on ff.net) asked for list of different abilities that Slayers and Knights posses. I've been thinking about it for over a month and I have to say that this is hard, as their abilities are very similar because of something that I can't share with you right now.
> 
> So well... the main difference between them is their ability to use magic. Dragon Knights are far more experienced and trained in using it, in contrast to Slayers who don't use magic so often and if they do, then in a possible smallest ways. You already know why Slayers do that, well at least a part of that reason ;)
> 
> Knights also create a bond with Dragons to find them and protect them (the bond will be explained later) and Slayers don't, can't do that.
> 
> I will add things to this list, probably.
> 
> Soooooooooo... yeah, hope you liked it, let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Easter.
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today a very short note, also it's possible that I use this word too much but... well... it fits!
> 
> And so... Finally!
> 
> In more ways than one... ;)
> 
> I don't own OUaT or it's characters.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

**CHAPTER 9**

This is the same corridor she saw in the vision, she is sure of it, but it looks differently. The carpet is rotten and full of holes, no longer fluffy nor soft. Walls aren't polished anymore but are still smooth, cleared from all paintings and decorations she saw earlier. In the dark corners, cobwebs are hanging, collecting dust. Her every step brings it up into the air and echoes through hall. The temple, so far, looks completely deserted. The only similarity between reality and her vision is that warm light that illuminates the corridor.

The uneasy feeling she got with the first look at the building hadn't go away, in fact it intensified. Regina clenches her jaw, grasping the bag's strap and continues to march forward despite everything.

She keeps walking for a few minutes, looking for some sort of staircase, remembering the dark hall from her vision, deducting it has to be somewhere underground, but she finds none. Soon she stands in front of big room. It's in similar state as the corridor she just came out, well not fully, yet. Room is very high, she can't see ceiling, and it's also lit by, probably the same, unknown, source of light, the thick layer of dust gathered on the tiled floor. The only problem is that all walls are empty. No doors, or even windows, just bare stone.

Regina takes cautious step inside the room and luckily, as the tile she was going to stand on, had fallen into the abyss. - 'That... that was close...'- she thinks while exhaling, then moves to next tile and puts a pressure on it, with result the same as before. Regina furrows her brows and repeats action several times but nothing changes till the last attempt. It's the last tile on left side she is able to reach and when it falls, it takes tile from it's left side too. It's possible to hear when the second tile lands on the ground. It fills Regina with a bit of hope, unfortunately she can't really see what is there but those two floor parts revealed something else. The wall, it is formed by rock blocks of unspecified shape. And that's actually all she is able to see. Before doing anything else, Regina decides that she has to see how deep the abyss is and so she creates small fireball and drops it into the void. The fireball keeps falling and falling till it completely disappears, without touching the ground. She frowns and rests her hands: left on the grip of her sword and right on her hip, then looks around once more. After all it's possible she missed something, but nothing changed. Regina steps away from the edge, closes her eyes, slowly exhales and inhales while stretching muscles. She opens them with the last intake of air, then takes a run and jumps, prying to land on the narrow top of the wall.

Stumbling a little bit, she achieved her goal and now stands on the wall, literally. From what she can see there is an another corridor to which she has to gain access, as the hole created earlier is too small for her to came through. Regina unsheathes her sword and uses it to put pressure on neighboring tiles. Soon she is able to lower herself to the corridor.

Once down, she notices that this hallway is not lit by anything, the only way in for the light, is the gap in the floor, which now became the celling. Regina fixes the bag's strap on her shoulder, during her jump it moved a little, making it uncomfortable to wear, then creates a small fireball with left hand and allows it to float few meters in front of her, the sword still in her right hand and starts walking in direction of the center of the room. The temperature must be much lower than upstairs because she can see small clouds of exhaled air, she isn't able to feel the coldness, as one of her armor enchantments makes sure she has appropriate body temperature.

Regina looks around, she is in very confined space, not able to spread her hands properly, and touches the rock delicately, remembering what happened in vision. The wall posses sharp, very sharp edges, if she weren't so careful, she would've to deal with wounded fingers now. Retreating them she keeps marching forward till she reaches the door.

Old wooden door, strengthen by iron, with small, square hole filled with iron bars. Nothing impressive, but for unknown to her reason, it makes her heart beat faster. She grips the handle and tries to open the door, with no avail.

"Of course it won't be that easy" - she mumbles under her breath and sheathes sword. Then grips two iron bars with her hands and pulls them to her, then pushes away, making the door tremble in the process, trying to decide if chosen by her plan will work. It seems it will.

Regina takes step back and kicks the door open. The room is covered by darkness and she makes the fireball enter it, then follows. This is it, the cell she saw in the vision, her heart beats rapidly in her chest, then she notices her. The same woman, with her hands in shackles, that are connected to the ceiling.

Regina rushes to her, knelling in front of her and takes the woman's head in hands, pulling wild, blonde locks off her face. With relief, that surprises Regina, after all this person in front of her is a Dragon, she notices that the woman is breathing, even if she is still unconscious and has shackles on her neck, this time connected to the wall behind her.

Regina, as delicate as possible, takes her hands back, gets up and moves to one of the chains that are holding up the woman's hands. She examines them, they look like simple iron, but she knows it can't be truth, an iron wouldn't be able to hold Dragon for too long. Still she tries a little spell that is supposed to destroy iron, but nothing happens. Like literally nothing. Even if the spell wasn't supposed to get the job done, there should be some kind of effect, someone made sure no one could use magic in this cell. But if that's the case, then why her fireball still exists? Unless only shackles are resistant to magic.

She vacantly plays with her sword's pommel, debating what to do next when she hears hoarse, most probably because of not being used for too long, voice.

"Who are you?" - the woman tries to turn to look at her, but that's impossible, the shackles are tight and aren't allowing her to move, she can't even glance at Regina with the corner of eye as her hair had fallen at her face again.

Regina once again moves in front of the woman and answers - "My name is Regina Mills, I'm here to help you." - then kneels, so the woman could see her properly. And she looks at Regina for a few long seconds, that feel like minutes, studying her.

"Help me? You are a Slayer, why would you help me?" - the woman looks defeated and exhausted, it actually breaks Regina's heart a little bit. Yes, she always hated, no, wrong, she still hates Dragons, but seeing one in human form, so visibly... broken? She can't find more appropriate word. She, despite all, always looked at Dragons in awe of their strength but also grace, that those big creatures seem to always emanate.

Instead of responding, Regina opens the bag, takes unused skin of water and holds it to the woman - "Here, drink." - they stay in their respective positions for short while, but then Regina sighs - "I know you don't trust me, you have no reason to, but I'm just trying to help you, really." - she isn't sure but thinks she can hear pleading in her voice. Unfortunately it doesn't work on the woman and Regina groans internally. - "Fine, do as you wish, I'm going to get you out of those shackles." - Regina says, putting the skin on the ground and getting up to do what she just said. The only problem is, she doesn't know how, then remembers - "Can I, at least, get your name?"

The woman looks like she's contemplating it for a moment then responds in that hoarse voice, that makes Regina's throat hurt by just listening to it - "Maleficent."

Regina smiles softly at that and concentrates on finding a way to free the woman, Maleficent.

"Werewolves bone powder"

Regina didn't expect to hear anything from her and, with widened eyes, she turns to Maleficent, then asks - "What?"

"Werewolves bone powder" - Maleficent grunts and winces, speaking clearly hurts her - "the shackles are strengthen by it." - she coughs - "if you have something-"

Realization hits Regina and she interrupts - "something made of silver, I do." - she pulls the dagger out of it's scabbard and with one swift move cuts the shackle that's placed around Maleficent's neck. With a heavy thump it falls to the ground.

Werewolves bone powder is good for strengthening things because it changes their whole structure, without changing the item's appearance. The only weakness of it is, the same thing that werewolves are weak against - silver. Even a silver coin is able to cut through items strengthened by powder.

Regina moves to stand in front of woman and kneels again. She takes Maleficent's right hand into her left and cuts the shackle, holding woman hand still and slowly lowering it. She also makes sure that Maleficent's body is pressed against her, to prevent the fall, then repeats the action, but with left hand and at the end, manages to put dagger back at it's place.

Now, free of all objects that restricted her movement, Maleficent is leaning on her, head on Regina's left shoulder. Regina reaches forgotten skin of water and presents it to her - "Drink, it should make you feel better." - but again, she does nothing, just looks at Regina, question in her eyes - "It's just water." - this time it works, maybe hesitantly, without trust, but she drinks it slowly, with Regina's help.

They stay in that position for a few minutes, but when the skin is safely placed in the bag she speaks - "We should leave, can you stand?"

"Of course" - Maleficent says it in tone that asks Regina, how she dares to doubt that. Her voice sounds a little bit better now too. She gets up slowly, using her to steady herself and somehow, looking like she's just about to collapse, she gets to the door and leans against it's jamb. Regina gets to her feet quickly and follows Maleficent, close enough to catch her if needed but far enough to please the woman.

She still posses some doubts though and voices them, it results in Maleficent pushing herself away from the jamb, into the dark corridor. Luckily for her, it's narrow and she can use walls to support herself. Thanks to this method she is able to get to the hole, even if just barely, through which Regina got into the corridor. She cast a glance at it, but keeps walking.

Regina is confused by that, she was wondering how could they leave the building, as her earlier route is impassable for Maleficent, because of that she asks - "Do you know how we can get out of here?"

"I do" - is the only answer she gets.

"Oh, that's good to know." - this is the end of their conversation. Maleficent is walking forward persistently and Regina is still following her.

It's half-hour later and they finally reached the stairs, then went upstairs, but once they got there, Regina noticed there is no way to go, as in front of them stands wall. Maleficent doesn't seem to be surprised and just walks closer to it, once there she presses a stone block, making part of the wall disappear. They go through the breach and to Regina's astonishment they walk out near the entrance. She turns and looks at Maleficent who is leaning on the wall right now.

She's wearing the same purple dress Regina saw in the vision, it clings to her body and posses long pleated sleeves. Left, just like hem of the dress, is torn. Regina doesn't see any blood or traces of it on woman's body, what she notes with relief, instead she notices the dirt that covers Maleficent's dress and face, even her blonde locks. - "I wish I knew about this, when I walked in there." - Regina points at the hole with right hand and rests left on sword's grip.

Maleficent looks at her for a while, slipping down the wall a little bit, then says - "This entrance can be opened from only one side." -she makes a pause, breathing in, out and once again in - "What is your plan?"

Regina is surprised by that question - "Excuse me?"

"Why Slayer is helping a Dragon? What do you plan to get?" - she pushes herself away from wall, closer to Regina, trying to intimidate her - 'It would work if she wouldn't be so weak, or at least I would not know about this' - thinks Regina, while rising her head up a little, Maleficent is taller than her.

Regina turns around, takes few steps, rubbing her forehead with fingers of her right hand, then turns back to Maleficent - "I promised it to someone, I will explain everything to you as soon as we will be away from here. This place is strange, we should leave."

Maleficent just shakes her head and points at Regina with her finger - "No, you are going to explain everything now."

They have peculiar stare-battle, but finally, Regina sighs, looks at her boots, clenches jaw and says - "Fine, just stop glaring at me." - and Maleficent stops, motioning Regina to continue - "As I said I promised someone that I will find you, this person was Sili."

"Sili? Where is she?" - Maleficent takes next few steps to her, as it somehow would make Regina speak faster.

She glances at Maleficent, her whole body speech screaming with worry, it, for some reason, makes Regina grip her sword tighter, her knuckles becoming white because of the force she uses. - "I'm sorry, she's dead."

Everything is still for a moment and then Maleficent stands in front of her, grasping the back of her neck and pulling her even closer, it feels like they are breathing the same air, and... well... if Regina wasn't intimidated earlier, she is now.

"How...? Tell me everything." - Maleficent's voice no longer demands answer, instead she asks.

"Of course." - Regina responds and tells Maleficent whole story, how she met Sili, how she get here. It takes her few minutes as Maleficent keeps interrupting her and asking questions. Finally, after few minutes, she seems to be satisfied with the informations she've got. During interrogation Maleficent released the grip she had on her neck and with every ounce of information she got, her shoulders were slumping more and more, and Regina is not sure if it's because of dread she feels or because she is terribly exhausted, or maybe because of combination of the two.

Now, when she addresses Regina, there is evident sadness in her eyes that she tries to fight against - "We need to go." - Regina nods at that and walks to the temple's entrance with Maleficent at her right side, she keeps casting a glances at her, to make sure she still isn't collapsing.

When they leave the temple and go through this weird web, Regina notices Sili and look at her face. It's full of gratitude. That creates another problem, keeping in mind what Sili told her about Dragons and Knights thinking about people who claim to see those projections of Knights, she didn't tell Maleficent that she can talk to her, that she sees her.

Then they hear powerful roar behind them. They turn around and stand face to face with big black Dragon. It's eyes are perfectly white, without irises, wings, strong, are reminding bat's wings. His tail divides into two for the last 30 centimeters of it's length, creating durable and sharp weapon. It's legs are ended with as sharp claws and jaw with fangs. The Dragon roars again, it's clear it's going to attack them. She quickly glances at Maleficent, she is pale, not in the shape to fight. Regina knows she will have to protect her.

"Well... shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's all for today. Originally I was planning to add fight against the Dragon in this chapter but it's late and my friend contacted me and is distracting me. Also writing fight scenes with "Love Lit the Sky" (East of Eli) on the loop in your head is not the best idea, trust me I know.
> 
> So yeah, that's all.
> 
> Hope you liked, let me know what you think and Thank You for all kudos and bookmark, those mean a lot to me.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Much more action in next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for long wait. Explanation and some other things in the note at the end.
> 
> v3yah on ff.net asked where is Lily and if she's going to be DQ magical baby or not. I already answered that, but then thought than more people may be thinking about this so let me tell you two things: Lily was already introduced in this story, no she is not DQ!magic baby. If any of you has more questions feel free to ask I'm always willing to help.
> 
> As always I don't own OUaT or it's characters.
> 
> All mistakes are mine
> 
> Now, without further ado... Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 10**

Before she had a chance to do something, the Dragon, with one swing of tail, send them flying in different directions. Regina ended her flight few meters away, hitting the trunk of tree with grunt and slumping to hands and knees. Glancing up, she notices Maleficent to her left, more than ten meters away, lying on her front on the ground, trying to get up. Sili in front of her, looking desperate and agitated by her inability to help Maleficent. Then, Regina looks at Dragon, he seems to be undecided as to which one of them attack first, but after a short while he focuses on Maleficent. Gritting her teeth she gets up and while running, unsheathes sword. The Dragon is savoring the moment and it allows Regina to stand in front of still lying Maleficent, moment before he breathes fire. Remembering her fight against Biir, she hopes her sword will absorb fire just like the last time.

It doesn't.

Not fully anyway. Some of fire gets absorbed, but rest is divided and flies into two sides of sword, then luckily disappears. Even though, the grip still grows hotter and hotter with every second, just like the air around her. It starts to be unbearable, even with all enchantments that were put on her armor.

Besides, the fire breathed by Dragon, is unsettling. It doesn't posses normal orange-red color of, well... fire. Instead it's color is a mixture of pale blue and purple, and looking at it gives Regina a truly bad feeling. He doesn't look like any normal Dragon, he posses very dark aura around him and she swears she will find out why.

She can feel that Maleficent is still trying to move, to get up, but she is failing. Regina grits her teeth and in the same time the Dragon stops attacking them. She recognizes the moment as her chance and leaps forward. Once she finds herself between Dragon's front paws, she cuts it's left leg, targeting the artery that should be there, not too deep under it's skin. Blood pours quickly from the open wound, covering Regina's sword, armor and ground, it's dark red, almost black, but he doesn't seem to be bothered by blood loss. Instead he becames furious, roaring again, while climbing on the hind legs.

His stance allows Regina to attack again and she quickly swings her sword, creating another wound on Dragon's body, this time at the bottom of his right paw. He uses the same paw and, second time during that fight, sends her flying. Regina lands on her stomach, but more on left side of it, hurting her left cheek on gravel that lays everywhere. During the flight she lost her sword, it lays to her, and also Dragon's, right.

She stands on her feet and turns around to look at him, after this whole time, he should be weakened by blood loss, at least that's what she was told, but he is not affected at all. The only indicator of his wound is still growing pool of blood around him that is covering the ground, making it black. He releases bundles of smoke through nostrils, focusing on her - 'Just like I wanted' - thinks Regina and gets in a fight position, unsheathing her dagger and holding it in a reverse grip in her left hand in front of herself, at the height of collarbone. In the meantime he approaches her, slowly, painfully slowly. It looks like he is wondering how could he kill her, weighting his options.

Regina is doing the same, now that she has his full attention Maleficent has a chance to hide somewhere, maybe she already did as the only other person in Regina's vision is Sili, standing in the same spot since the beggining. The only question is what to do now, it would be best if she recovered her sword. She glances at it, to estimate how far exactly it is. The Dragon notices what she's doing and flippantly lowers his tail to block her way. She curses under her breath and stays in place, knowing that the only defences against fire breath is her magic, which she can't use too much and dodging, hoping that she is faster than Dragon.

He shows his fangs, if Regina was supposed to bet, she'd say it's Dragon's version of sneering smile. Between said fangs may be noticed flickering of fire, it slowly becomes more and more intense. She visibly swallows and prepares muscles to dodge as soon as Dragon attacks her. It doesn't take long and soon enough there is a head size ball of fire flying at her. She leaps to her right, rolling through righ shoulder and ending in crouching position, while he prepares another fireball, which she also manages to avoid. This situation repeats several times, but with each attack, period between them becomes shorter.

During one of dodges Regina finally notices that the trees behind her catched on fire and are now burning, she clenches her jaw realizing her mistake, as she allowed to be trapped between fire and the Dragon, in addition without sword.

Seeing that he prepares yet another attack she concentrates and forces magic to gather in her right palm, ready to be used in any moment. When he does just that, releasing stream of fire at her, she pulls her hand forward, creating spherical barrier around herself. Regina knows it won't last forever and she quickly has to come up with a plan if she wishes to survive.

After few minutes of holding the barrier up, she is exhausted and knows that it can fall apart in any second, which is bad, very, very bad as she has no idea what to do next. The first rule for Slayers is to not fight the Dragon alone. And she just done that. - 'The only good thing that came from this situation is the fact, that Maleficent is safer now, wherever she is...' - thinks Regina, noticing few cracks on the barrier. She braces herself for the impact and burn of fire, but then notices dark grey smoke behind the Dragon. When the smoke disappears another Dragon is revealed.

Regina's eyes widen slightly and she hopes that the black Dragon haven't noticed it. The other Dragon - 'It has to be Maleficent.' - thinks Regina. The other Dragon has black scales, but it seems, that there are purple and green hues to them. Her eyes are also green and glow, there are two bright horns on each side of her head. The scales and her belly are more silver with purple hue, just like membrane of her wings. There is no sign of earlier fatigue and weakness, Maleficent looks like a very powerful and experienced Dragon, which she is.

Not even two seconds later Maleficent has her fangs buried deep in his neck, causing him to stop his attack and roar in pain. Regina in the meantime lowered the barrier and now stands still, eyes wide opened, mouth slightly open, watching two Dragons fight. It always was a rare sight, even years ago when humans and Dragons were in alliance. Seeing two of them in one place is and always has been unusual and seeing them fight each other? Even rarer.

He bends his front legs and pushes, making Maleficent fall back and rip small part of muscle from his neck which she spits out of the mouth as soon as she stands still at her legs. He turns to her and Regina has to fall to the ground to avoid the tail that was quickly approaching her. She looks at the Dragons from her position on the ground, as his tail is flying over her head, threatening to hit her,

They are one big tangle of limbs in the middle of many fallen trees. Regina can't tell which paw belongs to who, that's how tightly they are tangled. So far their whole fight is based on cuts and bites made by their claws and fangs, respectively. Sometimes one of them roars out, his are full of fury and anger and Maleficent's... Regina can't be sure what her roars mean, partly those are angry too, but there is also something else, that Regina can't put her finger on.

She allows herself to raise a little, freezing in a crouching position, in the same time Maleficent tries to fly up but he catches her tail and pulls toward the ground, making her fall on her back. Because of that motion his tail goes up and Regina uses that chance, making a leap to get to her sword, succeeding. Now, she keeps herself crouching near the ground, sword in right hand, dagger in scabbard. In meantime he pinned Maleficent and right now, rises right front leg, showing his claws before burying them in Maleficent's side, making the blood flow and her roar in pain.

It's clear that he has an upper hand now, Regina knows she has to find a way to distract him, so the situation could change. The only question is how, then she notices his tail, swinging dangerously near the ground. - 'Oh?' - thinks Regina, smirking a little, while she gets up and starts approaching it. She holds the girp of the sword with both hands over her head, then swings it down cutting off one of two ends of his tail. This time there is no blood, the cut off part disintegrates the second it hits the ground. He, in the meantime started roaring in the agony, leaning upper part oh his body backward, giving Maleficent the chance to try to free herself, which she uses, breathing fire, beautiful normally colored fire, at him. Because of that he decides to retreat and fly away, but not before something like a conversation made by roars and growls between him and Maleficent. Finally he flies away after particularly low growl from her.

With his form growing smaller and more distant Regina feels relief and allows her muscles to relax. Few moments later, when he is just a little black dot on the sky, the place in which she stands, becomes covered by shadow in dragon like shape. She turns around and is face to face with Maleficent, who is towering over her. Out of pure instinct and trained for many years reactions she tightens grip on her sword, what is noticed by the Dragon. She narrows her eyes at Regina and observes her every move. Regina swallows and very slowly moves her hand to sheath the sword, it's an attempt on showing that she has no bad intentions towards Maleficent, that she's doesn't want to fight her. When a weapon is in the scabbard she allows her hands to fall to her sides, but with palms turned toward Maleficent. They stay like that for few minutes untill Maleficent straightens her spine, relases bundles of smoke through her nostrils and flies up, not even half a minute later Regina is swooped by strong paw and currently is carried by Maleficent, in the air.

The view is incredible, she can see the temple, ruins, even Tsoka. All surronded by forests, cut by rivers and streams. Something falls on her nose and she glances up, eyes zeroing on wound in Maleficent's side, it's bleeding and the thing that had fallen on her is the blood. She clenches jaw and tries to take a look at Dragon's face, with no avail, but she starts feeling shivers that are making Maleficent's flight more and more unbalanced. It seems she noticed it too, as she brings them closer to the ground. Regina's landing isn't soft, but it shouldn't be surprising as Maleficent dropped her when she still was three meters above ground. Seconds later she had fallen too, in her Dragon form, creating a dent, then changing into human, now she sits with her back against the tree, breathing heavily.

Regina gets up, wondering how many more times today she will have to do so, noticing that Maleficent is paler than she was before and that she clutches her left side, the wounded one. She jogs to the sitting woman and crouches near her, with right hand hovering near the wound.

"Maleficent?" - Regina tries to get her attention - "Maleficent, we need to clean and bandage the wound... Maleficent." - nod is the answer she gets, so she starts working, ripping off part of the dress near the wound. Next, she wets a clean cloth from the bag, which was taken for this sole purpose and delicately cleans skin around the wound, so she will be able to see it. With the last wipe she accidentally touches it and Maleficent hisses in pain.

"Carefully." - she manages to say through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry." - Regina responds and knowing that next part is going to hurt too, tries to distract her companion with talk - "Who was that Dragon? - she then reaches into bag, focusing on it, in order to find fresh bandage and plant, widely known as miracle leaf. Because of that she missed hurt look, that crossed Maleficent's face, but disappeared as fast as it showed. She finally found the plant's leaf, it was at the very bottom of the bag, she crushes it, causing some of it's juices to came out and puts in the middle of bandage.

"Who he is doesn't matter, besides this situation doesn't concern you, it shouldn't concern you in any way." - says Maleficent lowly and slowly, with much needed breaks to breathe, while Regina prepares the bandage.

"I'd say it concerns me, after all he tried to kill me." - she pauses for a while, looking at Maleficent, wanting to see her face when she will respond.

"He tried to kill you because you attacked him."

"I attacked him? He attacked us first! Besides I wanted to help you."

Maleficent looks her right in the eyes, her features unwavering - "There is no us Slayer" - the last word could be as well spat, with the way she said it - "I don't need or want your help. I... we... us Dragons, we are in this situation because of your kind." - she pauses to take much needed breath and Regina uses that moment to cast a glance at the wound, with frown she notices that it's still bleeding wound - "I didn't ask for your help! I would have-"

"You would have what? Allowed him to kill you? Maybe you didn't ask for my help but you're going to get it anyway." - Regina interrupts her, before she gets a chance to start another monologue - "The truth is that he attacked you and I intervened, what made me his target too, in some way. That's all that matters."

Maleficent furrows her brows and tilts head to the right slightly - "Why are you doing this? You found and freed me, you didn't have to fight him too, you don't have to bandage me now. It clear that once this all is over we will be enemies. Maybe one day we are going to fight each other. Why Slayer is helping a Dragon so much?"

Regina doesn't answer right away, but what is she supposed to say, if those are the questions she keeps asking herself for some time now? - "I'm just following an advice from very wise man." - she brings the bandage closer to wound, but still without touching it - "And perhaps we will fight each other one day, but right now we don't, right now we are helping each other." - she finishes and moves hand to prees bandage to the wound, but is stopped by Maleficent gripping her hand - "What?"

"It's a miracle leaf." - Regina looks down at the plant after those words and keeps staring for nearly a minute before the realization hits her.

Widening her eyes at what she just almost did she says - "I'm sorry! I forgot. I didn't mean to!" - the truth is that miracle leaf is very poisonous for Dragons, even small amount can kill them and it's very painfull death. Regina throws bandage away and wipes hands, then, quickly, prepares another one. This time without any kind of plants and presses it against the wound, making sure it wont fall.

Then, there is third voice that says - "There you are! We have been searching for you for hours!"

Regina's only reaction is stiffenes of all muscles and whispered - "No..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's all, hope you liked. Now few things I want you to know.
> 
> First of all I'm sorry for the wait but in last three weeks, one whole week I've been out of town with no real internet connection and time. When I was in town, I've been at Uni on lectures, in the library looking for sources for my project and article or at home studying for exams (I passed two which I had so far yay!) or just sometimes procrastinating. Sorry again.
> 
> Second thing, from 10th to 31st of July I'll participate in excavations, again with no internet connection so don't expect any updates in that time. I will try to give you at least one chapter before my departure but no promises. Also I don't know how quickly after excavations I'm going to update something.
> 
> I think that's all I wanted to tell you.
> 
> Have a nice day/night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who else is surprised by how quickly I am updating it?
> 
> I don't own OUaT or it's characters.
> 
> I hope you will like it!

**CHAPTER 11**

Regina swallows and stands up, trying to let Maleficent know that she has nothing to worry about, the she will deal with it. - "Captain Mtembo" - she greets him while walking closer to block him from seeing Maleficent, with a lot of luck he may not notice she is a Dragon.

"Regina, guards let us know you left town to search for us" - he approaches her and has serious face - "you know it was against orders, you were supposed to wait in Tsoka." - he seems to be calm but it's just a facade, Regina knows very well that he is buzzing inside with anger, disappointment or maybe both - "We can't have a newbie Slayer, without completed rituals outside, alone, when there is a Dragon in the area!" - last words were shouted and that was unexpected, she was startled by it and even jumped a little, normal human wouldn't be able to notice it. But he isn't normal human. He exhaled and rubbed back of his head - "I'm sorry for shouting, but we are an army, the orders are holy. Why you left?"

She tries to control her breathing, what is she supposed to say? That she left Tsoka and disobeyed an order because she promised a Dragon Knight that she will find and free a Dragon, does he even know that Knights exist? Should she say that apparently she is a Knight too, at least according to Sili and that strange man about who she doesn't have time to think right now. Or maybe how she fought a Dragon who tried to kill another Dragon, the same she just bandaged and is currently trying to protect from Mtembo. He wouldn't kill her, she is wounded and defenseless, but she is still a Dragon and they are Slayers, he would insist to take her in and thought about Maleficent imprisoned again makes her stomach clench. She doesn't know why, she shouldn't feel like this, she is a Slayer. After so many years of training, she finally became one and first thing she does is disregarding an order and siding with enemy. She doesn't know what she is doing, this situation is weird and uncomfortable. - 'Maybe Sili cast a spell on me after all?' - she thinks, trying to relax herself with a joke.

"Regina?" - Mtembo says, trying to catch her attention. She must have lost herself in her thoughts.

"Sorry, sir. I've just been thinking." - Regina wets her lips and rests hand on grip of the sword - "To answer your question Captain, I just followed my instincts." - her answer seems to anger him again.

"You followed your instincts?! You-" - he sighs deeply and pinches bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. She uses this moment and quickly glances at Maleficent, she is still seated under the tree, watching their exchange closely. Bandage luckily didn't soak up with blood, yet, so they have more time. - "What happened to your cheek?"

She looks at him, not knowing what he means, but after a while she starts feeling pain and touches left cheek. Her touch stings so she quickly withdraws hand, fingers are covered with blood. Now she remembers, but it's not like she can tell him the truth, half-truth would have to be enough. - "I fell."

"You... fell. - the unbelieving tone, which can be heard in his voice, points to conclusion that he knows she's not telling the whole truth - "and were that blood came from?" - saying that he steps closer to her, pointing at blood covering her armor. Regina swallows nervously when he enters the zone in which copper in blood can be smelled, one meter long radius from the source. His eyes widen significantly and he looks her over, again, then his eyes land on place behind Regina's shoulder, at Maleficent. She curses in thoughts. - "A Dragon?" - he says, ask, bypassing her.

"Captain. I can explain..." - she starts, but knows well that she really can't explain this situation or she will be accused of treason.

"She is wounded, you hurt her." - he continues, completely ignoring her saying anything. Moving mechanically, trying to process this situation, because how is it possible that one young Slayer, without passing all rituals, had wounded and almost killed a Dragon. - "This is amazing Regina, you've done a great job!" - he pauses and turns to her - "Why haven't you said anything? Her being wounded and you being after your first fight against Dragon, which you've won is a truly joyful moment. One you will remember and look back to." - he is praising her, Regina knows that and he is right, at least about one thing. She will always remember that fight, the one against black Dragon and everything that happened before and after it, for more than one reason.

She shifts her weight to second leg and bites bottom lip, preparing to give an answer, when Mtembo speaks again.

"Maybe you will get an officer rank when we come back." - he pauses and looks at Maleficent again - "Of course, you will have to kill her first."

Regina can't believe in what she just heard, kill her? Kill Maleficent, now? When she just said they are helping each other? What is he talking about? - "Sorry, sir, you said I would have to-"

"Kill her, yes." - when he turns to Regina, he is serious, it causes her heart to miss a beat or two.

She looks at Maleficent, who straightened her back, pressing it against the tree, trying to look bigger. Just as any hurt and scared animal would do. But her eyes, which, for whatever magical reason Regina is able to see clearly from that distance, her eyes are a cacophony of various feelings. She can extract defeat, sadness, anger, tiredness, but also will to fight, reconciliation with what's to come and something that surprises her, it's betrayal. - 'But how can she feel betrayed if she never trusted me?' - thinks Regina, clenching her fist. - "Maybe we shouldn't kill her Captain. She could be a very good source of information, once we get her to our fortress." - Regina says that, praying he would agree. With this happening she would have a bigger chance to free Maleficent, it doesn't matter if they would transport her to fortress or somewhere along the way. She just hopes Maleficent knows that this is her motivation to say those words, that she doesn't take it literally.

"No, transporting her to fortress would be too dangerous. She might be badly injured now, but it would heal in no time during the trip. She could free herself and kill us all." - he shakes his head - "No, she has to die now."

Regina stiffens at that and looks at boots. What is she supposed to do? It's an impossible situation, it should have never happened. How is she supposed to choose between Slayers and Maleficent? Being loyal to her, well... whole world and killing Maleficent, or siding with Maleficent and... what? He won't just let her go, with Regina or without. He'd rather kill them. Somehow thought of killing Maleficent, of her dying is more painful than betraying the Order. Decision made, she looks up to see Mtembo walking toward Maleficent.

"I can't."

Hearing that, he again turns to her - "What do you mean you can't? She is a Dragon, killing them is main reason of our existence. You can't just say you can't do it. It's your duty, the reason we exist!"

She shakes her head - "No, no I won't do that."

Sighing he puts hands on her shoulders - "I can understand that you might be overwhelmed after everything that happened today and in last weeks, but you can't say things like that. As I said, I can understand that, but not all of our companions are so forgiving." - he speaks to her like to petulant child who doesn't want to eat their vegetables - "This is something that has to happen today." - he pauses and glances at Maleficent again, taking his hands off Regina's shoulders, straightening spine and looking back at her once more - "If you won't do it, I will."

"What? But she's defenseless, she can do nothing to try to protect herself. This is going to be an execution!" - she is becoming desperate, he has to understand that either of them can't kill Maleficent. She won't let that happen.

"This is part of our job Regina." - he is angry and speaks through gritted teeth - "Sometimes we kill Dragons after glorious battles, sometimes we lure them into trap and then kill them, or sometimes we execute them. It's all normal." - he breathes deeply several times - "But you know that, you have been taught those things, why are you surprised? Why you act like that?"

Regina says nothing for long minutes, once again he speaks the truth, during her training teachers told them about many hunting techniques. In all of them Dragons fought back, it was never like... THIS.

Apparently he takes her silence as agreement because there are retreading steps and sound of sword being pulled out of it's scabbard. Regina rises her head at that and with wide opened eyes looks at the scene before her. Mtembo, slowly, with sword in right hand approaches Maleficent, who, it seems, is even paler than she was when Regina glanced at her previously. With determined look at her face Regina starts marching toward Captain, fast. Once she catches up with him, he turns slightly to the left, the side she stands on and opens mouth to say something when she interrupts him.

"I can't let you do this sir." - she says and then punches him in the face. It's not something he expected, so the surprise and power of the punch combined, make him lose balance and fall to the ground.

He spits blood and Regina assumes he bit his tongue while falling. Then, gripping sword's hilt tightly, he asks - "What the hell are you doing Regina?!" - he is furious, but she really can't blame him. She just punched an officer in order to protect an enemy. But even now she stays silent. He stands up and looks at her, then at Maleficent and back at Regina, addressing her - "She cast a spell on you." - Mtembo sighs, resigned - "That's why I told you to stay in Tsoka. Without last ritual you aren't fully resilient to Dragon's magic."

Regina swallows, ready to pull out her sword if needed, after all it's now or never - "She haven't cast a spell on me, everything I do or say is my decision."

"Are you aware what are you saying?"

"Yes" - she confirms - "and I won't let you kill or hurt her."

He is surprised by her words, but collects himself quickly - "Then you are a traitor and will be treated as one." - with that he charges at her.

But too slowly, thanks to what Regina has the chance to unsheathe sword and block his attack. The swings he makes are stronger than the ones Biir was making, but it never was a secret that his is better swordsman than her old teacher.

He attacks her right side horizontally but she blocks it and turning by the left arm, she passes him to position herself behind him, then swings at his back, at the height of shoulder blades, hard. It is not enough to crack the armor and injure him, but it's enough to hurt him, most probably leave a massive bruise. After all she doesn't want to kill him, only to make him retreat. - "Give up sir, no one of us has to die."

He turns around quickly, attacking her - "I shouldn't have been so surprised by your treason, it's not the first time after all." - that diffused her and gave him a chance to punch her in the left side of chest, bending armor in this place, making it harder for her to breathe. Then he makes her lose balance but cutting off her legs, so she falls to the ground, still not knowing about what previous treason he talks about. - "You thought I could be fooled by that? Just a normal wolf?" - she widens her eyes, now she knows - "You thought I didn't know you let that werewolf go? You think I am that stupid?" - he uses magic to create vines that surround her and rise her up in the air, more or less forty centimeters above ground. Closing his fist slowly, he tightens vine's hold on her, squeezing her more and more. - "I let that go, she was your friend after all and I can understand wanting to help friend." - fist closes more - "But Dragon? No, it's too much. You both have to die. And I will start with you, then I'll kill her." - by now she can't breathe anymore, but before he has the chance to close his fist completely, quite literally squeezing the life out of her, his feet is entwined by small vine that pulls and makes him fall to ground. Because of that the spell holding her up ends and she too falls to the ground, again, coughing and gasping for air.

He in the meantime got up and is stomping towards Maleficent - "You! You think your pathetic excuse of magic can stop me? I will tell you something, it can't. You only managed to prolong inevitable and now you will die first, for everything that your race did to the world, in the name of the long dead king and for what you have done to Regina." - he rises his sword to make the final blow. Then short moment later there is a sword pierced through flesh.

Regina stands with her eyes widened, stiff, not believing in what just happened, the blood is on the sword, ground, armor, it's everywhere. She pulls out her sword from Mtembo's body, pushing it aside, while it falls down. Sheathing sword, she looks around but there is no one else, just trees, then at Maleficent, she too is covered in his blood and luckily only his blood. Crouching she looks closer at the bandage, it's considerably clean and is doing it's job, satisfied with it for now she takes Maleficent's hand and wraps it around her shoulders, helping her with standing up. Then puts her second hand on Maleficent's waist, supporting her - "We have to keep moving, there are at least two other Slayers in the area and we are not in shape to fight, we need to rest." - she glances at Maleficent - "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a while I wanted to end this chapter without telling you who got stabbed, but that would be evil, especially if I would made you wait 2 months for it. And despite what some people say (you know who you are) I am not that big tease.  
> Usually ;)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think and see you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own OUaT or it's characters.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 12**

Four hours had passed since fight with Mtembo and they are away from the place where it happened. Not as far as they would like to be or how far they would be if they weren't injured. But they are, or rather Maleficent is badly injured and Regina can't breathe normally because of dent in armor made by Mtembo.

She closes eyes at first sign of remembering the fight - 'Have I really killed him?' - she thinks and glances at Maleficent who is able to walk just only becasue Regina is holding her up, supporting most of her weight - 'to protect her?' - then she notices that Maleficent is looking at her expectantly - "Sorry, you said something?"

There is no anger or annoyance in her eyes because of necessity to repeat, instead there is an understanding - "I said that we need to find a shelter. It's going to rain, soon."

Regina looks up, as far as she can see, and it's not much because tree crowns, the sky is clear, there is not even one cloud. The sun is setting - "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it."

"I'm a Dragon, I can smell moisture in the air."

"Right... a Dragon." - she looks around, there are only trees, no proper places to hide, it seems she will have to built a hut - "You, by accident, can't smell some place for us to go?"

Maleficent laughs at that, or rather starts laughing and then bends from pain - "Ow, oh stop" - she takes few breaths - "I can't smell it, but I've been in that area before, not far from here, on the east, are caves. It is a way up, but we should be able to do it." - so far they were walking down the road leading north, it means that to reach caves they have to turn into the forest. - "There is one problem... the cave I'm thinking about is occupied by bandits."

Regina stops walking - "And other caves?"

Maleficent shakes her head - "No, they are too small."

She sighs when they walk off the path and step onto forest cover - "What can you tell me about those bandits? How many of them could be here? Are they able to use weapons?"

Maleficent seems to be thinking about what she knows about those people - "There are, well... were four of them, when I was here the last time. All men. One can use a bow, rest uses swords. They are not armored at all. I don't know where they came from, but they know this area very well. First time I noticed them was... two years ago I believe." - Regina's eyes widen slighlty at new informations - 'Could it be?' - she thinks, while Maleficent continues - "I think some of them were related."

"Why do you think so?"

Maleficent shrugs, or tries to shrug without hurting herself more - "They were similar... and I've heard, one or two times, that they called themselves brothers."

"You've heard them, while flying?"

"Yes, what is so surprising? Haven't Slayers taught you about Dragons advantages?" - she says it with voice full of disdain.

Regina shakes her head - "No, they did, just... I did not know that your hearing is that good." - Maleficent just hums so she continues - "but I think we won't have a problem with those bandits."

"What?" - she turns her head to her, brows furrowed, but just a little bit.

Regina swallows - "I met them... earlier."

Maleficent is quiet for some time, but soon realizes what kind of meeting it was - "Oh..." - it's the only sound she makes and Regina chooses to believe that her companion knows by now that if she could spare them, they would be alive.

"Yes, then... we go up?" - nod is her only answer and she grits her teeth at that, unsure if those impersonal responses are caused by Maleficent's fatigue or Regina's revelations.

They march thorough forest, luckily it's not too thick and they can walk the same way as before. Although it is becaming more and more hilly with every step. At one point Regina had to switch her place and was walking behind Maleficent, securing her. After half an hour they reached cave entrance and Regina moved in front of the Dragon, what resulted in raised eyebrow and she shrugged mumbling something about other threats that may await here, while entering the cave. Fortunately it was empty and now both Regina helps Maleficent rest on the rug, most probably the bear's fur, in the further part of the cave, shielded from wind by leather, stretched on wooden poles, creating a screen. Between it and the rug is space for fireplace and to it's left, which is Regina's right when she faces Maleficent, is placed pile of wood. She moves in direction of it but then realizes that it would be better if she removes her armor first, as breathing is still not getting easier. Soon enough it lays on the ground and she can breath properly again, wearing leather pants, boots, white gambeson with delicate black patterns and white linen shirt under it, sword as always fixed to her left thigh.

Regina takes few logs of wood and fires them with help of magic, so she won't lose too much time. Moving her left arm stings a little bit and she checks the place of Mtembo's punch, as she predicted, she has a big purple bruise already. Feeling Maleficent's eyes on her, she walks to her and checks the wound on stomach, it's clean, not bleeding as much as at the beginning, it almost doesn't bleed at all. Still, she changes the bandage and then moves her hand to Maleficent forehead, noticing she is covered in sweat.

"No, you don't have a fever. At least I don't think so. You are warmer than human, but that's normal... right?" - after last two days Regina prefers to ask, looking at Maleficent she notices an amusement in her eyes right before she answers.

"Yes."

Regina nods and gives her skin of water, or rather what they have left of it, as one of two skins she took is empty and in this one there isn't much water left. She places her dagger next to resting Maleficent - "Just in case." - then stands up and locates two iron rods to roasting meat. She takes them, pours alcohol, also found in the cave, to disinfectificate them, they are probably clean, but she isn't going to risk anything, puts them into fire to burn taste and smell of alcohol, then empales two beef pieces, the ones she took from Tsoka, on them and places the rods right above the fire.

Mindful of lack of water she looks outside and is searching for river or it's source, but sees none. Instead she notices approaching storm clouds, the ones Maleficent mentioned earlier. She, recognizing it as a chance to restock their water supply, takes a nearby bucket with lid and walks out of cave. Regina doesn't go far, she is still unsure about positions of Yira and Lofi and is not going to be surprised by finding them in the cave. She finds a tree with wide, turgid leaves putting them into a fullet, she places one, narrower end into hole she made in the lid, the other end is wide spread to catch as much water as possible. Regina leaves it not far from the exit and comes back to the cave.

"You were right, it is going to rain." - she doesn't look at Maleficent, for some reason she can't. Regina feels like she somehow let her down, even if they know each other for... not even a whole day. Maybe she feels like this because of killing Mtembo, or those three man and letting them kill Kul, Sili's words of Slayers destroying everything they don't agree with dance in her mind - 'I must be tired.' - she thinks while turning beef slices above the fire, they are going to be ready shortly. She again can feel Maleficent's gaze on her, but doesn't look up, focusing on meat instead.

"You doubted me?" - it's said with faked offence, but she is really good in that. Regina almost fell for that and looked at her, trying to explain, defend herself. That's right, almost, she noticed the falseness in Dragon's tone and stopped herself just in time.

"No, no, of course not." - she decides to say instead, with shake of her head. Then gets up, gives one of the rods to Maleficent and pours what's left of their water, that was laying not far from fire, so it's warm, into the mugs. She then bites into her slice, it doesn't taste bad, could be more garnished, but she doesn't have any spices.

They ate in silence and in the meantime it started raining. Once their meal was finished, Regina took the rod from Maleficent and thrown it on the pile of dirty dishes that had to be left by previous occupants of the cave. The whole time she could and still is able to feel Maleficent's eyes on her, it starts to irritate her.

"What?"

"Why won't you look at me?" - Maleficent says, trying to pull herself up a little.

Regina rubs her forehead and sighs - "Is there any law that orders me to look at you?"

"No." - she clenches her jaw but otherwise there are no other signs of emotional attachment to this talk. Maleficent keeps watching Regina, even when she started pacing - "You know that his death wasn't your fault?"

This stops Regina, makes her turn to the woman, noticing how she holds herself against the wall, supporting herself on it to not fall. How she tilted her head to the left and how her eyes are watching her from under slightly furrowed brows. New trickles of sweat visible on her skin.

Regina sighs, partially in defeat, but also in relief - "I know that." - she steps closer to the rug on which sits the Dragon - "It doesn't make it any easier though." - Maleficent opens mouth, undoubtedly to say something, maybe reassure her, but she doesn't give her a chance - "You need to rest, sleep." - this time Maleficent opens her mouth to argue, she is sure of that - "No arguing, you are going to sleep now. You need to get your strength back as soon as possible. We are safe here for now, but I don't know for how long, we will need to move somewhere else. You know that."

This time Maleficent nods and sighs in defeat. She reaches out to Regina in well known to most of thinking creatures, movement of help me lay down. And she does, soon enough Maleficent is laying on the rug, covered by other half of it, drifting to sleep. Regina leaves her dagger next to fur coil, which works as a pillow, close enough for her to reach, but far enough so she won't use it as a pillow.

Regina gets up and walks in direction of the entrance, throwing few more logs of wood into fire while passing it. How much she would like to follow Maleficent and fall asleep too, but she can't, not tonight. Her talking about not knowing how long they will be safe here wasn't a way to get Maleficent to lay down, sleep and forgot their talk. No, she is truly concerned about their safety, there is a Dragon that wants them dead, pair of Slayers that wants Maleficent's death and her too if they ever find out that she killed Mtembo, also there, probably, is that weird man from earlier and he might want her to die too.

_"She won't let that go so easily."_

Regina's eyes widen as she stands in the entrance, leaning on the stone wall, turning her head to left noticing her - "Sili! Where have you been the whole time?"

_"Why? Did you miss me?" -_ she grins and Regina rolls her eyes, glancing at Maleficent to make sure she is asleep, then looking ahead at the forest and trail. - _"During fights I were trying to help you with magic, I am not sure how it worked, it all is kind of fuzzy. Later I decided to stay hidden as not to make it harder to you. She doesn't know about me after all..."_

Regina nods at any kind of new information - "I wanted to tell her, but then I remembered what you said about how it was seen in your society and-"

Sili cuts her off, rising hand to calm her - _"I know that. We are connected remember?"_ \- it's this kind of sentence that is supposed to break the tension, it does.

"I do."- says Regina, smiling slightly with arms crossed on her chest - "I also know she won't let that talk go so easily, it wasn't my intention. She really needs to rest."

_"So do you."_ \- it's possible to hear concern in her voice, it cuts any snarky comment she wanted to produce.

"I know that. I can handle one day more. I am going to rest tomorrow. Someone has to keep watch."

_"One day."_ \- she says with one raised finger, which later is pointed at Regina - _"But tomorrow you will rest properly. And remember that I can force you to it."_

That bit of information surprises her - "Really?"

_"Yes. Absolutely."_ \- Sili says, nodding, with hands on her hips - _"I can't have you passing in the middle of possible fight. What will then happen to Maleficent? We both know she is too weak to fight for now."_ \- there it is again, that concerned look at Sili's face.

"And here I thought you cared about my well being." - she pauses, smirking at the slightly offened look that replaced the concerned one - "No one is going to pass in the middle of the fight. I will rest tomorrow, when the situation clears itself."- the adds - "At least partially, maybe." - she hadn't noticed it before but air she exhales is visible and creates bundles of steam. It's still raining but she notices that water is spilling out of bucket she left to gather it.

She walks out the cave, with Sili following her, takes it and returns, next she places it inside and moves to take off, now wet, gambeson but freezes and stops her movements when she notices person sitting next to still sleeping Maleficent.

She quickly shakes out of surprise and draws her sword - "Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am evil.
> 
> But I have an offer for you. You may guess who is this person. Their name was never mentioned in the story but it's character from OUaT.
> 
> Every single person who guesses right will get the right to ask me any question about the story and I will have to answer it no mater how big spoiler it's going to be.
> 
> You can guess as many times you want, but you have time until Saturday.
> 
> I will be back with next chapter in August.
> 
> I hope you will have an amazing month.
> 
> See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you had a pleasant month. Now, I hope you will enjoy the story.
> 
> As always I don't own OUaT or it's characters.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**CHAPTER 13**

The figure hadn't moved from their position, the only sign that they noted Regina's presence was slightly turned head in her direction, but for just only a short while.

Regina grips her sword tighter and makes few steps in direction of the rug - "I asked who are you?" - her voice is firm and the figure stands up, their hands pulled sideways but is still turned away from Regina. The person is wearing a long sleeved, black cloak with a hood, cloak's rim reaches the ground.

"Calm down, I do not wish to harm you." - says the figure in clearly femine voice but still doesn't move. Regina looks at Sili, she's on alert and if she could she would draw her own weapon and be in the same position as Regina.

"Oh really? Then step away from her."

"I'm here to help you." - this person sounds sincere in Regina's opinion, still, it's not a reason to react improperly and possibly endanger Maleficent, who is still sleeping.

"Step. Away." - she says it through gritted teeth. The person rises their hands, indicating that they have good intentions and takes few steps away from Maleficent. Because of that motion Regina catches a glimpse of long, white material from under the cloak. - "Now. Tell me who you are and how you get there?"

This person ignores her first question - "Magic, of course. How else?" - it's said in a way that indicates that answer should have been oblivious.

"Magic... I assume you are not registered in Evidence Scroll?" - it's a list of all magical creatures and users of magic that live outside Slayers' outposts, some, of course, are able to evade it, even if there is a group of Slayers dedicated to only that job.

"Oh smart you! But yes, I am not registered, for reasons different than you think." - Regina can't see this person's face, but can imagine smirk that graces their lips, even if their posture is regal, screaming of royalty - "Huh? You're all wet." - with swing of that person's hand and white smoke her gambeson is dried. Regina looks at it, then at Sili, surprised as much as she is, next at intruder, who had to notice question in her eyes and says - "What? I can't let you get sick, she would be mad at me if I did." - Regina glances at Maleficent thinking - 'I don't think so.' - then focuses on the person, who seems to be deep in thought for a while. After a moment they say - "We should change scenery." - and before Regina has any chance to react, with next swing of hand and swirling white smoke they all are transported somewhere.

It's not the first time that Regina is teleported by magic so the feeling that her molecules falling apart (of course they don't, it's just a feeling), only to be rebuild seconds later in different place is not new to her. There are new things though, like that the spell was cast by one person so effortlessly.

When smoke drops she can observe interior that surrounds her. Everything is white and made of ice, but what's surprising Regina doesn't feel cold, on the contrary, this place is warmer than the cave they were in just seconds ago. They, meaning Regina, that mysterious person and Sili, Maleficent is nowhere in sight, are standing in the empty hall. There are no decorations, no furniture, only ice walls, floor and ceiling.

The person that's standing in front of her takes the hood and then, the cloak off, revealing woman that wears long, white gown, which slightly clings to her body and posses highs collar, long sleeves and a decolletage. The woman is blonde and has bright blue eyes.

"Follow me, I will lead you to your chamber where all of your things are deposited." - with that she turns around and starts walking, not waiting for Regina, nor looking back at her. Regina in that time sheathed her sword, deciding there is nothing she can really do right now, and started chasing the woman.

"Wait! I still don't know who you are. And where is Maleficent? Where are we?" - she feels like asking questions is the only thing she is doing those last couple days. She catches up with woman, who glances at her with the corner of her eye.

"Maleficent is resting and taken care of. I must admit you did a good job with the bandage but now the wound has to be checked by medics. We are in my castle, on north from Slayers fortress." - while that information surprises Regina as not many people from Enchanted Forest ever dared to cross Northern Mountains because of eternal snow and cold that graces lands on north of those mountains. People gossip that this climate is caused by magic, or rather lack of restrictions towards it, especially in some parts of those lands. So while Regina is surprised, the woman pushes one of the ice doors and stops, turning to Regina - "As to who I am... can't you ask your companion?" - she says that with a smirk, clearly enjoying this game of cat and mouse she decided to play with Regina.

"I would, but right now she's unavailable." - they are standing in the bedroom. There is a big, comfortable looking bed and it takes most space of room. On the floor is a rug made of bear's fur, not far from bed is small table, on opposite side of bed is an armchair on which Regina's armor and equipment are laying. In front of the table there is a door. It seems like this chamber wasn't used in long time.

"Oh... but I am not talking about Maleficent." - the woman pauses and looks Regina in the eyes for a while and then looks to her right, to the place where Sili stands - "Right Sili? It's been too long since I saw you for the last time."

Regina looks at Sili too and notices that she is as taken-aback as she is.

_"You can see me?" -_ it's said simultaneously with Regina's - "You can see her?"

The woman looks at both of them with gentle smile - "Yes, I can." - she pauses and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, then continues - "But maybe you will tell your new friend who I am? She's very impatient." - Regina narrows her eyes at the woman because of that, trying to make her best glare, but it doesn't affect the woman. Sili smiles and looks at her boots shortly, mumbling, loud enough for Regina to hear - _"Yes she is."_ \- then looks up and turns to her - _"Regina, I'd like to introduce to you Ingrid-"_ \- she opens her mouth, clearly intending to continue but is cut off by the woman.

"That's enough Sili, thank you. My surname is not important anymore." - she says it with a wink, but Regina noticed sadness and hurt in Ingrid's eyes, that are now observing her - "I believe it's my turn to ask who are you?"

Regina doesn't extend her hand in a greeting - "Regina, Regina Mills."

That sort of self introduction results in raised eyebrow - "I always thought Slayers, while introducing themselves, are adding 'Dragon Slayer' at the end."

"Yes, but I am not sure what I am right now." - there it is, she admitted it, someone besides her (Sili doesn't count, she can feel Regina's feelings) knows it. Formally she is a Dragon Slayer, without final ritual but still... according to Sili and that man she is a Dragon Knight. It seems she is both, but that's impossible as tasks connected to those titles exclude each other. Regina is not sure how that makes her feel. At one hand she's confused, maybe even a little scared, but on the other hand, for the first time in, probably, her whole life she has the right to choose what to do, who to be.

"And you're admitting it so easily?" - it seems she picked Ingrid's attention and curiosity - "To complete stranger?"

Regina sighs and rubs her eyes, she is more tired than she thought - "We might be strangers but if she-" - Regina points at Sili, who stands relaxed between two women, with her thumb - "behaves like that around you, if she trusts you with Maleficent's life... well... then I think I can tell you things like that." - she ends with a shrug.

"Hmm..." - Ingrid seems to be thinking that through - "I guess you're right." - then she looks at Regina - "What should I do with you now?"

_"She should rest."_ \- Sili says and Regina rolls her eyes at that - _"She haven't slept for two days and despite what she says, she's exhausted."_

"Very well. Regina, you may rest here, this room is for your disposal for the time of your stay, that door lead to bathroom. When you wake up I'll fill you in everything that you need to know." - Ingrid leaves her no room to argue and adds as if casually - "maybe when you wake up Maleficent will be awake too..." - with that she leaves the room.

Regina looks at the spot for short while, then looks at Sili in question.

_"You've heard her. Go to sleep. We are safe here."_

Regina sighs, shakes her head and at the same time walks to the chair to see if everything is here. It is. - "This whole situation is..."

_"Is what? Fucked up? Because I can_ _'t blame you if you think so._ _"_ \- the... strength of Sili's words, or rather word, surprises Regina, as she never heard her swearing. It has to show on her face because Sili looks a little sheepish. Probably not because of use of swear word, but by using it in front of relatively new person, in that moment of relationship, when person wants to seem to be better version of themselves than they really are. Regina couldn't care less about it, especially with everything that's happening.

"I was thinking about bizarre... but yes, you are right too." - she winks at Sili and, after taking the dagger, comes closer to small table, pours wine into a goblet, then drinks it in one gulp. Sili just stands, leaning on wall, and watches what she is doing. Next, Regina takes off her gambeson and places it on the bed - "I am going to take a bath. Then I WILL rest."

Sili just nods - _"I will see if I am able to do something when you are asleep._ _'_

"You mean talk to Ingrid?"

_"What if I say yes?"_

"Nothing, I'm just curious." - she says with a shrug while opening the bathroom's door - "I will see you when I wake up then. Have a nice chat." - and entering it, closing the door behind her.

She took her time and spend more than hour in a bath. What's strange, the water was warm the whole time. Regina guesses it has to be because of magic. She is in the bed now and even if it's frame is made of ice, like almost everything in that place, she is comfortable and warm, making her feel safe, first time since fight with Biir's ghost. That feeling though forces her to consider what to do now. She promised Sili that she will find and save Maleficent, take her to safe place. From what she has seen, she succeeded, what now then? Should she stay with them or maybe come back to Slayers and finish her initiation, if they hadn't found out that she killed Mtembo.

Regina sighs, closes eyes and turns on her right side, covering herself more with duvet. She knows that thinking about it now won't give her answers, she has to rest while she can, decision can wait till tomorrow.

She woke up to someone's voice calling her. Opening eyes she notices Sili leaning over her.

_"Finally! Quickly! Get up and meet us in dining room. You'll find it easily."_ \- with that she disappears and Regina rolls out of the bed with a quiet groan. After refreshing, she leaves the the room and finds dining room quickly, she's not sure how though as there was no one else on corridors but her, no visible differences between halls and she walked few minutes to get there.

Upon entering the room she notices how small it is and comes to conclusion that it has to be private dining room, reserved for meals with friends and family, if Ingrid has one. There is a square table, on each side of it there are two chairs, eight in total. Regina is sure that the walls are, like rest of the building, made of ice, but in this room they are covered by paintings, furniture and various other decorations. All of this gives this place a very homey feeling.

There are two people sitting at the set table. Ingrid and Sili, to whom Regina directs her words, while sitting down, after greeting both women - "You can sit?"

Sili smiles at that - _"Not really, I'm levitating above the chair, very close to it though."_

Regina hums to show that she acknowledged her response, while taking a bowl of porridge. It means it's morning and she slept the whole night, one at least. After swallowing she turns to women to find it out - "How long have I been asleep?"

Ingrid is the one who answers her - "Several hours, it's eight in the morning." - after a sip of some brew, from which Regina can smell herbs, she continues - "I hope you were comfortable."

"Yes, thank you. It was the best sleep I've had in long time." - Regina keeps eating the porridge and it's really good. There are chunks of apples, sunflower seeds, cinnamon, nuts and honey in it. She decides tho ask one question that has been in her head since she woke up - "How's Maleficent?"

Again, Ingrid is the one who answers - "She is stable and sleeps, she's still weak but nothing endangers her life."

"Good."

"There is something that we could do to accelerate her convalescence" - Ingrid pauses and leans back in her chair - "but we would need your help."

Regina looks at her while laying down now empty bowl - "My help? What can I do?"

Ingrid and Sili smile. First woman visibly relaxes and starts explaining - "I've been talking to medics, they suggest we make a ointment that is supposed to help heal a wound at faster pace." - she takes another sip - "But unfortunately we don't have one needed ingredient. It is rather rare but luckily grows near the village, one day riding a horse from here. It would be your task." - the nervous energy is back in Ingrid, she fiddles with cup, while Sili looks at their conversation and especially at Ingrid, with amusement - "Of course if you want." - owner of castle adds quickly

Regina now understands Sili's amusement. Gone is the cocky and commanding sorceresses from yesterday. In her place is this nervous woman, clearly worried about Maleficent, despite her attempts to hide it. - "I will do that. I have couple of questions though."

Ingrid once again visibly relaxes - "Of course, ask."

It's Regina's turn to lean back in chair - "Do you trust those medics? What herb it is and where I can find it?"

Smiling she answers - "I trust them with my own life. It's cornflower, we need it's flowers, but after you get them you'll have to be fast. They need to be dried quickly. To answer your last question, you should find them near Mayen."

Regina nods, remembering all informations - "Mayen, cornflower's flowers, be fast. I can do it."

"It is good to hear that. When you move out?"

Standing from the table Regina says - "Immediately" - and walks out the room, Ingrid and Sili close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes, it's me.  
> 2\. It's the longest chapter I've ever written in my whole life (it took me 8 hours wtf? How?) don't get used to that length.  
> 3\. Can you guess who's 'the little character'?  
> 4\. Don't worry there is Mal in this chapter.  
> 5\. I don't own OUaT or it's characters.  
> 6\. I own OCs and mistakes.  
> 7\. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 14**

"I admire your willingness to move out immediately, but you can't." - says Ingrid as soon as she catches up with marching Regina who after hearing that stops dead in tracks and turns around to look at Ingrid

"What do you mean I can't?" - she asks, honestly confused, wouldn't it be better for Maleficent if she will go to get that flower earlier?

Ingrid takes few breaths, she's clearly not used to walking that fast, especially on heels and in corset - "You need equipment, warm clothes. It's middle of winter."

Regina responds while blinking - "I have enchanted armor, cold won't bother me."

"You mean that armor with visible dent in cuirass that makes breathing almost impossible?" - she sighs - "I'm truly thankful that you are so eager to help Maleficent, but to do that you need to think about yourself first." - Regina tries to interrupt her, but Ingrid just rises her hand and continues - "That's why I prepared something for you." - she waves raised hand and Regina is engulfed by white smoke, when it disappears she stands in new set of warm clothes and light armor. Fur boots and gloves, along with fur cape, all three items are gray-white. She is in dark gray wool pants, trimmed with leather so they won't soak. Under the cape she has white wool shirt, on it dark gray jacket and dark grey leather cuirass. Regina examines her outfit, then with raised eyebrow looks at Ingrid, who hands Regina her sword - "Now you are almost ready. A horse awaits you outside, just like food of course." - she smiles - "Don't worry about your armor, it's going to be repaired and will be ready when you return." - Regina blinks several times and glances at Sili, who looks as surprised as she feels.

"Good... thank you... I'll be moving now." - she again starts walking in direction of exit, but after few steps she stops and turns to ask - "Unless there is something else?"

"No, that's all. Just stay on main road and go north" - Ingrid smiles and glances at Sili who is silent so far - "I will leave you two. After all I have more duties to attend to." - saying that she disappears in cloud of white smoke.

Regina looks at now empty space, then at Sili - "Is she always... like that?" - not knowing what word would describe Ingrid, she waves her hand in air.

Sili's form of answer is a silent snort - _"No, I don't think so. Although Maleficent knows her longer and would be able to better answer your question."_

She nods and starts walking again - "And Maleficent, is she really fine?" - she doesn't understand from where this concern is coming, but she doesn't understand many of her actions lately.

_"Yes, just like Ingrid said."_ \- after a pause Sili continues - _"You don't trust her do you?"_

Regina sighs, opening the door and walking out on snow that cracks under her shoes - "I don't know Sili, trust... it's hard. I know she won't hurt Maleficent or me. I know I'm- no, WE are safe here, but everything else? I have no idea." - she looks around and spots a dapple grey horse, with dark, almost black mane and tail, then starts walking into it's direction.

It's Sili's turn to nod - _"I see. Those last few days were crazy."_

"You think so?" - she asks while chuckling and giving a piece of apple to the horse - "But yes, they were. Still are."

They stand in silence, Regina is stroking horse's neck, when Sili speaks - _"It's Kav. Ingrid's favourite horse, her little girl, as she loves to call her and at the same time the best one you will find in this castle."_ \- she rises hand to pet Kav's muzzle, stopping, as if just only now remembering that she can't do it, then lowers her hand with inaudible sigh - _"You don't need to worry about her too much. Ingrid made sure she's resistant to cold and endurant. Just bring her back or you won't be safe here."_

Regina hums, pretending that she haven't noticed Sili's frown at being unable to touch a horse and keeps stroking Kav's neck until she mounts her - "I will take care of her." - she pauses, unsure if she should ask about that, but decides to do so - "Earlier you said that only I will be able to see, hear you... and it was true, mostly. But Ingrid, she's able to see you. Do you have any idea why?"

Sili spreads her arms in defeat - _"No, I don't. I know as much as you. As I said earlier there weren't many books about this occurence."_

"I understand." - Regina smiles and then continues - "You're staying, right?" - her only answer is Sili's nonchalant shrug and lowered head - "I will take it as yes. I'll be back soon." - not waiting for answer she rides away.

Reaching Mayen took her whole day, just as Ingrid told her. Now, when she is entering the village, snow, that's covering the ground, buildings, trees, reflects the rays of setting sun, coloring everything on orange.

She rides forward, looking for the village's leader or herbalist house, whichever she finds first, then she will look for some place to sleep and collect flowers in the morning. What's strange there aren't any people outside. It is evening and middle of winter - 'Cold winter' - thinks Regina, clenching fingers into fist and then opening it, but there should be someone.

Soon she reaches center of the village, relatively small, oval space with common well in the centre, but there is no one in sight, still. To her right is open barn, Regina dismounts and leads Kav inside, not tying her to anything. After all she doesn't know what's happening here - "You stay here, I'll look around and see what's going on." - she days, patting Kav's muzzle, then walks out of barn.

After few steps in direction of the well she notices footprints on snow. And those aren't hers. They lead in opposite direction than the one she came from, so Regina decides to follow them. With every step she takes there is new set of footprints, it makes Regina frown. It looks like all inhabitants gathered together and - 'And what? That's the real question' - she thinks and continues walking. Luckily soon enough she is able to see a commotion.

Villagers are standing in half-circle, some are carrying torches, they seem angry, shouting not understandable things, ready to put words into actions. Regina hadn't noticed when she started to run, but now she is half-squeezing between villagers, half-pushing them out of her way till she succeeds in breaking through the crowd, to stand in middle of them, in front of little girl trapped between people and wooden wall of house. She might be five, not more, with dark blonde hair, and brown eyes from which tears flow, cleaning her cheeks from dirt that she's covered in. The girl clutches a worn, white rabbit toy in front of herself. The sight squeezes Regina's heart but also fills it with rage, especially what she notices now, as the girl stands bare-foot in the snow, with nothing more to cover herself than thin, sleeveless nightgown that doesn't reach her knees. This forces Regina to move, she takes off her coat and places it on terrified girl's shoulders, it's of course too long, but not long enough for the girl to stand on it and on the same time, be covered by it. Regina curses in her head, and takes off gloves, motioning to girl to stand of them. It isn't much, but for a while it will isolate girl's red feet from snow, thankfully the girl listened to her and now stands on gloves, still... she knows she has to act fast.

Releasing small part of anger that bottled inside her since laying eyes on that girl Regina stands up and turns to the crowd - "What is going on here?" - but there is only silence - "I asked what the hell is happening here?!" - now that rewarded her with some sort of reaction, most of, oh so brave earlier, villagers took a step back, although one of them spoke.

"S-Slayer. We awaited your arrival" - clearly afraid at first, he quickly regained control of emotions, if she weren't so mad, she would be impressed. He's tall, with greying black beard and hair, he might be in his late forties.

"Oh really? And in meantime you decided to bother this girl?" - she pauses, clenching jaw and looking at terrified faces of inhabitants - "Are you their leader?"

"Yes, I am leader of Mayen and she's the girl we wrote about in the letter." - he rubs his hands in nervous manner, what Regina notices right away. - 'Letter? What could've been in it ? And why this girl bothers them so much?' - she thinks and reminds herself how Maleficent tried to intimidate her, back in temple.

She takes few, small, lazy steps in his direction - "That doesn't answer my question."

"We asked you to help us with that little witch, just like you did with the rest of her family. But you've been taking too long." - words are flowing faster and faster from his mouth and they sound stronger, filled with hatred and in the same time fear, that were consuming all of them when she arrived. - "We couldn't wait any longer. Who knows what she could do to us. We decided to take matters in our own hands!"

Around her can be heard an agreement in form of yes and ayes and all other possible sounds overlapping, Regina looks at everyone with a death glare before laying her eyes on leader - "You decided to take matters into your own hand... and who are you to decide fate of that girl?" - he visibly swallows and Regina takes next steps towards him - "You have no right to do so. The only ones that can, are Slayers. Only us!" - she grabs front of his shirt and pulls him closer - "Do you understand?" - he eagerly nods - "As I assume rest of her family was killed?"

He swallows again - "Yes, in the summer, but for some reason Slayers decided to spare her."

"Half a year. You thought half a year would make a difference?! If we didn't want her dead back then, what made you think that we will now?!" - she lets him go, with a little push and if not people standing behind him he would fall down. Regina cast a glance at the girl, she's not crying anymore but she's still terrified - "You all will listen to me carefully right now. I want you to bring me clothes and boots for her, warm clothes." - when no one is moving she adds - "Now!" - one woman mumbled "I'll get it!" and ran. - "Everyone else but you-" - she looks at leader of village - "move along." - thankfully this one time they listened immediately. Regina waited a short while for them to walk away, then turned to him - "I need to find cornflowers. I was told they are here. Where?" - she asks even if she doesn't know how they could grow in winter.

"I don't know, Slayer."

She looks to the side and is going to say something when the woman returns with clothes - "Help her put it on, then you can leave." - when the woman came closer she added - "No funny ideas, I see that something's not right and you lose your hand, at best." - she again looks at the girl, who seems to be a little bit more relaxed, even if this woman is getting closer to her. Dressing the girl didn't take much time and now she stands in slightly too big, warm, brown woolen-fur pants, jacket, gloves, hat and boots. Woman picks up Regina's gloves, giving it to her, but leaves coat at girl's shoulders - "That's all." - woman nods and leaves quickly. Regina puts gloves on and speaks - "What do you mean you don't know?"

"We used to have cornflowers even in winter, yes. But that was first thing that showed us that there might be something wrong with her family." - he points at girl and Regina motions him to continue - "They were able to grow vegetables, fruits, various plants and herbs in winter. It was, is unnatural! But now we know how they have been doing this, they admitted to witchcraft after investigation. They, meaning her sister and mother. No one knows where is the father, probably dead, if you ask me."

"Investigation?"

"Yes. We followed all recommendations issued by royal officials years ago." - Regina has an idea what kind of recommendations those might be and closes eyes, pinching bridge of her nose while he continues - "We have done a fire test, then water test on mother and rope test on girl's sister." - so she was right in her assumptions - "Then, when we were sure of their ability to use magic and that their names weren't in Evidence Scroll we send for Slayers. When they came they-"

Regina cuts him off - "That's enough, I know what happened next." - she sighs - "Are you sure you don't know where I can find cornflowers?" - he shakes his head and at the same time she feels tugging at her pants.

"I know where to find them." - says the girl. Regina turns to her and slowly crouches, softening her tone

"You do?" - girl nods and hides lower part of her face behind the rabbit's head - "Can you show me where?" - girl nods again and runs away, losing Regina's coat in process. Regina picks it up and directs her next words to the man - "I won't need anything more from you."

"Slayer? What are you going to do with her?"

She puts coat on - "Don't worry, she won't bother you anymore." - and follows the girl.

There is no way that Regina would leave that girl, she needs to learn her name, with them. One day or two and they would repeat today's actions. No, she needs to take the girl from the village for her own safety. Hopefully Ingrid won't mind.

Soon she finds the girl, who's waiting for her in front of rectangular building with glass walls and roof and steel frame. They enter the building and Regina is surprised at how warm it is inside. She quickly closes door behind them and when she turns back, she notices that the girl is already running somewhere, between tables and boxes filled with ground where many various plants grow. They are neglected, target plants are overwhelmed by weeds. It's a sad view, because it can be seen easily that owners have been taking care of this place.

Regina starts walking and finds the girl when shes pulling flowers from the ground. Gathering a middle-sized bouquet she turns and presents it to Regina, wanting her to take it, what she does.

"Are those the cornflowers?" - girl nods - "Thank you." - Regina smiles, trying to look as harmless as possible - "My name is Regina, what's your name?" - the girl doesn't respond, just again hides behind rabbit toy - "Hey..." - Regina crouches down and looks girl in the eyes - "I am not going to harm you and won't let anyone else harm you either."

"Really?" - she is small, but in that moment, when she asks, with just only a shimmer of hope in voice and eyes, she seems smaller, younger, and Regina's heart clenches again.

"Yes, I promise." - and she intends to keep that promise.

"Grace."

Regina smiles widely at that - "Grace, it's a beautiful name. And what's the name of your companion?" - she points at white, stuffed rabbit.

"It's Mr. Rabbit." - Grace for a long time looks at Mr. Rabbit, then looks at Regina, shortly before asking - "What's going to happen to me now?"

Saying that Regina is surprised by question would be an understatement, she blinks away first shock and tries to say as calmly as possible - "You will go with me to place where you are going to be safe."

"Is it your fortress?"

'My fortress?' - thinks Regina, after a while reminding herself that she pretends to be a Slayer - 'Wait... pretends? I am a Slayer, but...' - she decides to focus on Grace for now, not her inability to decide what to do with her life - "No, not the fortress. I am going to take you to big castle. It's not far from here and it's made of ice."

"Ice? Must be cold."

"No, it's warm inside of it, really. You will see, I think you are going to like this place." - Regina pauses, as if considering - "Of course if you want to go."

"Yes!" - Grace says and nods eagerly, it only makes Regina smile wider, while standing up.

"Good, I am happy to hear that." - and she really is, reaching out hand for Grace to take it she says - "Is there something you want to take with you? I doubt you will be back soon, or ever."

"No, I have everything."

"All right. Let's go." - with that they leave the building.

Soon enough they reach the barn in which Kav is waiting. Regina notices that Grace stopped walking and turns to her. She has wide-opened eyes and is looking at Kav.

"Grace? What is going on?" - this... not moving or even blinking version of Grace is not Regina's favorite one.

"This horse is so pretty!" - it's said excitedly and Regina releases the breath she didn't know she was holding - "Is it yours?"

"Unfortunately no, but she is pretty isn't she?" - Grace nods, smiling - "Kav, because that's her name, belongs to the owner of the castle I told you about earlier. A woman named Ingrid." - Regina says all of that while picking Grace up and walking closer to Kav.

"Owner? You think she will like me?" - Kav starts nudging Grace's shoulder when they are close enough, but the girl ignores that, focusing on Regina and her answer.

"Of course! Kav already likes you. I like you, why would Ingrid not like you?" - it seems Grace felt Kav's nudges just after those words.

"No one else but my family ever liked me."

Regina clenches jaw and tries not to let anger consume her - "Well... it's going to change now." - she places Grace in the saddle and licks her own lips - "Grace... I'm sorry for asking, but... after your mom's death... who have been taking care of you?

"My grandpa, but he died a week ago." - it destroyed Grace mood, Regina knew it would, but decided to ask now, it's evening, they will be traveling the whole night, Grace for sure will fall asleep and won't be thinking about what happened to her or her family.

Regina nods and mounts Kav, just after hiding flowers in one of bags, wrapping ends of her coat around Grace, she kisses her in top of head, in hat, softly saying - "I'm sorry." - and making Kav move.

As Regina predicted, Grace had fallen asleep soon, more or less, one hour after beginning of the trip. It's early forenoon and they hadn't made any stop, but have been riding at slower pace. After all Kav was carrying more than before and Grace was asleep. But finally they reached the castle. Well almost, Regina stopped Kav in small hill from which there is a beautiful view at the valley and castle. The sunrays reflect in snow, frozen river, but also in ice walls of the building, giving it a mysterious, glowing aura. She now nudges Grace delicately, trying to wake her so she could see that too. After few attempts she succeeds. When Grace looks at her, she points at the castle.

"Look." - and she does. She's mesmerized so much by what she sees, that she almost drops Mr. Rabbit. - "This is going to be your new home." - when Grace doesn't respond she asks - "Do you like it?"

"Yes!" - and it's easy to hear honesty in her voice, it makes Regina smile, when she pulls an apple from one of bags.

"For now. Soon we will be in castle and we are going to eat real breakfast." - Grace nods, biting into apple and looking at the view before her.

It didn't take them long to reach the castle, when they stopped in front of the front door Regina dismounted Kav and patted her on neck and scratched muzzle, giving a piece of apple that Grace weren't able to eat. It was a big apple. Then she helps Grace and lowers her to the ground, also takes the flowers from bag. In that moment Sili materializes to her right.

_"You're already back. I have to say you're fast and you brought a child with you?"_ \- Regina glares at her, Sili knows well she won't answer her now - _"Anyway... come inside, you will find us easily. I'd better tell Ingrid about your companion, huh?"_ \- Regina closes her eyes, sighs and nods slightly, but noticeably for Sili, who disappears as fast as she arrived.

Regina reaches out to Grace, who takes her hand - "Let's go inside."

As Sili said they found them easily, them meaning Ingrid and Sili, in the big room with numerous couches, armchairs, pillows and furs on the floor. Walls are covered by large bookcases filled by various books and scrolls. Ingrid is laying on one of couches and reads a scroll untill she notices them.

"Regina, you're back. And you brought someone with you?" - she says, asks as if surprised, putting the scroll on couch and sitting up.

"Yes, this is Grace and Mr. Rabbit" - she gives a pointed look to both women, but they just smile, even is Grace isn't able to see Sili - "She's from Mayen, but due to... circumstances she couldn't stay there." - she swallows, looking at Ingrid - "Could she... could she stay here?"

Ingrid smiles and stands up walking closer to them, directing her words to Regina - "Of course." - and now to Grace - "If you want to stay here." - Grace nods at that and Ingrid smiles - "Oh! But where are my manners, I am Ingrid, I'm owner of this place."

"I know."

"You do?"

Grace nods - "Yes, Regina told me."

"Oh she did?" - she looks at Regina with raised eyebrow, but also warmness and proudness? - "And what about your dilemma? Have you decided who you are?"

"I am not going back there, if that's what you're asking. Everything else is still an option." - she says, knowing that she couldn't choose anything else. After everything she saw, heard and survived in last days, she will never come back to being part of Dragon Slayers Order, that one thing is sure. She wouldn't be able to come back and pretend that everything is right when it's not. Now she just wonders how all those people... people she knows, are agreeing to be part of this, without word of objection. Killing people because someone investigated them, tested them in fire or water or any other trial? Those are not investigation methods, those are tortures. She've heard about those methods, but she didn't believe them to be true. But it seems she was wrong. Did Biir knew about it? It's the question that doesn't leave her mind since yesterday.

Ingrid notices her inner conflict and puts hand on Regina's shoulder, squeezing it - "You've made the right choice." - then she addresses Grace - "I will show you to your room and we will find something to eat, what do you think?" - Grace looks at Regina, looking for permission or reassurance. Regina smiles and nods at her, what results in Grace nodding to Ingrid and taking her hand, in the same moment Regina gave Ingrid the flowers, then they leave the room.

_"I'm really happy that this is your decision. I'll go with them and you, once again, need to rest. Your life isn't going to get easier."_ \- after that she disappears, blink, and she's gone.

"I can imagine." - she mumbles to herself, taking off the coat, gloves, cuirass, throwing them on closest couch and unbuttons the jacket when she hears voice coming from her right.

"What can you imagine?" - Regina's eyes widen at that and fingers stop their movements, she turns her head to look at Maleficent, who looks much better than the last time. - "Did I scare you?" - noticing Maleficent's smirk and crossed hands on chest, Regina thinks - 'she needs to feel much better if she wants to tease me'

"Scared? No. Startled? Yes." - she straightens her back, not really knowing why - "I didn't expect you to be back on legs so quickly."

Maleficent uncrosses arms from her chest and walks closer to Regina- "I am a Dragon. You know we heal faster than humans, or any other creature."

"That's true. How could I forget?" - she fakes act of looking for an answer to that question and for a while glances at scroll left by Ingrid, when she looks back at Maleficent she is much closer, if she would move her fingers a little, she would touch Maleficent.

"And if you forget, I'll be here to remind you." - it sounds sincere, with a note of something underneath it, but Regina isn't able to catch it, to name that sensation. - "I heard you aren't going back to Slayers. Good. What's the story of this girl?"

Regina frowns - "Why you're asking it now, connecting it with my decision?"

"Oh dear... because before you left you weren't sure what to do. Now day later you come back, not sure about anything else but this." - she pauses, looking for something in Regina's eyes, then continues - "That girl, Grace right? She has to be somehow connected to it."

Regina sighs deeply - "Yes, you're right." - she looks at Maleficent, who waits for the story, still as close as before - "Her mother and older sister were accused of witchcraft, half a year ago. They admitted to it after so called investigation. Villagers send for Slayers to help. They came and killed them, leaving Grace and her grandfather, who passed away a week ago. Villagers send for Slayers again, thinking, believing that she has powers and will harm her. But they decided they waited too long and wanted to kill her themselves." - she pauses and swallows, holding grip of sword so strongly that her fingers are becoming white - "She looked so small and scared between them. I couldn't..." - she stops taking, not sure what to say, couldn't leave her alone, take part in something like this? All answers are true.

"You did the right thing Regina. Really. I'm not saying that only because Slayers are my enemies." - Maleficent says in soothing voice, the softest tone she ever used while talking to Regina.

She swallows and nods, closing her eyes - "I know, but thank you." - she then rises her hand to scratch left cheek, the one with the wound, now scab, from fight against the Dragon. Just now, after telling the story, after calming down, she feels how much it itches. She is stopped from scratching it, and most probably reopening it, by hand on hers. She looks at it, then at owner of it, Maleficent, who rises her left hand on the height of Regina's cheek, very close, she can feel Maleficent's warm on it, but also something else... magic? Feeling of magic goes away quickly, but Maleficent doesn't take her hand away, instead Regina feels Maleficent's thumb stroking delicately her cheek, in place where mere seconds ago was the scab.

When she takes her hand away, Regina touches cheek, as she thought scab is gone. She looks at Maleficent, who's observing her with fond expression - "You healed it, thank you."

"No need to thank me, it's the least I could do after everything you've done for me." - with that she steps away from Regina - "Follow me, we should eat something." - not waiting for answer she walks away, Regina, who doesn't know what just happened, close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who knew that 'the little character' was going to be Grace? Because I didn't till like 25h ago, but I thought it all through and it's going to fit perfectly with something in the future. What? And why is she SO young?! Well... you're going to find out one day. Maybe.  
> Regina was supposed to deal with the problem in more... diplomatic way, but, something happened recently that caused me to want to punch someone in the face, several times (more or less 20) so I think it worked out fine by the end, I guess... You, actually, we get a glimpse of angry 'dark' Regina [enjoy your spoiler (more in the future)]  
> Also, there will be more Maleficent from now.  
> Anyway, hope you liked, don't get used to the length and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back but there is much more things to do and I don't have as much time or energy to write, but don't worry. This story, as any other started by me will be finished. I might be in the process of writing an one-shot with this two lovely ladies, I should publish it around Christmas (no it's not a Christmas story)
> 
> Anyway. I don't own OUaT or it's characters, I own OCs and possible mistakes (I probably made them, but it's 2 am, you have to forgive me)
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 15**

Regina hadn't spoke to Maleficent since that day when she came back with Grace. And it's not because Regina didn't try, no, she tried, but Maleficent is avoiding her, or rather avoiding talking to her. Even now she can feel Maleficent's eyes on her, just like in last two days. Maleficent is observing her, but for whatever reason decided not to talk.

Regina huffs and pushes her sword through ice puppet's heart which Ingrid created so Regina could train, under a watchful eye of Sili. Neither of them told Maleficent about Sili, they didn't know how. Besides, Sili isn't sure if they should tell her 'What's the point?' she says 'I'm dead anyway and going to be gone soon.'. Regina isn't sure what she means by being gone soon or when is soon, but she is sure that the only person that can decide if and what tell Maleficent, is Sili.

Maleficent isn't the only one watching her, there is also Grace with Mr. Rabbit, she's standing among other kids and Ingrid. It turns out that this ice castle isn't just only Ingrid's home but also orphanage, especially for kids who posses magic, actually Grace is only one who doesn't have it. Regina spoke to Ingrid about this, the reasons she created such place, but also about themselves, their history. She learned that Ingrid is from Enchanted Forest, when she discovered her powers, she was ten back then, her family forced her to leave. With no place to go she came here, created castle using her, at the time, untrained powers, it took her few days, she is no longer sure how many. After that she created first puppet and ordered it to bring her food. Few years later Ingrid, fully contorling her powers, decided to make her home a safe place for all kids who couldn't be with their families for any reason, most common - magic. Now the castle is full of children and ice puppets, in Regina's opinion one of most bizarre mixes that could happen, but the kids are happy and safe from any dangers that await them in the outside world, especially the Slayers.

She frowns, exhales and straightens right hand, swinging it behind her and cutting the puppet's head off in the process. The puppets can't hurt her, when their weapons touch her body they fall apart leaving wet, cold traces on her bare arms or clothes, supposedly at least, not even one pupped had the chance to hit her. The clothes were waiting for her in her room this morning. It's a white, sleeveless shirt made of unknown to Regina material, leather pants and boots that look suspiciously similar to the ones she had and wore in the fortress. - "Magic..." - she mumbles under her breath so no one could hear her, well... no one but Sili, who always hovers nearby and is currently grinning, oh! and supposedly training her.

Ingrid hadn't told her anything more about herself, Maleficent or Sili, but asked about Regina's family, to what she responded truthfully, that the only family she had for most of her life were Slayers, but, just as Ingrid, she didn't go into details. After a while she admitted that she has a family somewhere, but thay hadn't spoke since Slayers took her. Ingrid just nodded at that and put a hand on her shoulder, they stood like that for a while, then Ingrid squeezed her shoulder and gave her a sad but also understanding smile and walked away, allowing Regina to continue her reading. Regina likes to think that because of that talk they reached a common ground, another beside wanting to keep Maleficent safe, back then.

Another two puppets appear behind her, she quickly turns, kicking one in the knee, or place where it should be, making it fall down, opening mouth in mute scream. Then she rolls over it's back, cutting the second puppet in half and then piercing the first puppet. It rewards her with applause from children, she slightly bows in their direction, then glances at Sili and looks at Ingrid, not paying attention to Maleficent - 'If she is going to ignore me, I'm going to ignore her too. For some time at least.' - she thinks and then speaks in Ingrids direction, but words are intended for Sili - "Is this really what I'm supposed to do now?"

Ingrid just smirks at her, yes they definitely reached common ground, and walks between children, reaches the ice railing, then leans on it, still smirking - "From what I understood you need a daily training to stay in shape and on top of your performance."

"Yes" - she says and rests blade of sword on her right shoulder - "but I need something more than pair of walking ice sticks." - she can feel how sweat freezes on her skin and in clothes, now, when she isn't moving anymore. It's possible because arena isn't protected from cold, she remembers Ingrid saying something about using less magic to maintain puppets.

"Walking ice sticks?" - Ingrid pretends to be wounded by her words, she even brings hand to her heart - "Oh Regina..." - then shakes head in feigned disapproval.

Regina just rolls her eyes and glances at Sili, who shrugs and says -  _"What can I do about her?"_ \- after that Regina pinches a bridge of her nose -  _"But I think we can do something harder." -_ then Sili nods at Ingrid who straightens herself.

"But I believe we can try something more difficult, especially that my puppets are eager to prove they are more than walking ice sticks." - before Regina knows, Ingrid stands in front of her, with something in her hands, two puppets behind her and for the first time in two days, they look angry. Regina smirks at that, taking it for a sign of good fight, she lowers her sword, it's point hovers near the ground. Preoccupied with them she hasn't noticed Ingrid coming closer to her and putting piece of some material in front of her eyes, not touching, yet, but the intention is clear - "Also" - Ingrid is whispering now - "don't worry about Maleficent."

"What?" - Regina doesn't know why, but she is whispering too - "What are you talking about? Why are we whispering?"

Ingrid smiles at her and reaches behind her head to wrap material around her head, covering her eyes, it forces Ingrid to take a step closer to her and whisper directly to her right ear - "Well... she is a dragon, even if I put a silencing spell over the arena-"

"You what?"

"so it wouldn't bother her when she tries to sleep, read or just... be, from where she is standing, she can hear normal volume speaking. Whispering? Not so much." - Regina is not entirely sure but she detects that Ingrid is proud of herself, it's in her voice, and the reason? Probably because she figured it out. - "I'm just saying that I think she likes you."

Regina scoffs at Ingrid's words, but keeps whispering - "Yes, of course. I can clearly see that."

"Regina... I know she acts all predatory and cold towards you, but you are this new big unknown in her life."

She can feel her jaw clenching - "She at least is around people she knows, in place she knows." - she exhales loudly and is able to imagine the sad look Ingird is giving her - "I don't expect us to share bednight stories and braid each others hair, but some sort of acknowledgement would be nice. Besides, she talked to me that day me and Grace came back, what have gotten into her?"

"I know. It will change. Give her some time." - material around her head tightens while Ingrid ties its ends - "Is that okay?"

"Yes." - as soon as Ingrid's hands pull away from her head, Regina tilts it, first to the left, then to the right. Shrugging she continues - "As long as I'm here I have a lot of time."

"That's true. Wait... as long as you are here?" - there is surprise and disappointment in her voice - "Are you planning to leave us?"

Regina sighs - "One day, probably. I told you that I don't know what I want right now, but one day, now that I can I want to see the world..." - after a while she adds, quieter than her previous whispers - "my family, maybe. Even if they won't recognize me, it will be nice to see them."

"I see." - this is said louder, in normal voice, indicating end of their talk, for now at least - "Have you ever, during your training, been in situation like this?"

"You mean in the middle of ice arena in the ice castle? No I can't say I have." - she speaks normally too, even if she doesn't know why she said that. After all she knows that Ingrid means being blindfolded when she's supposed to fight.

Regina can hear Ingrid making a tsk sound but Sili is the one who answers -  _"I believe she meant fighting while being blindfolded."_ \- Sili steps closer while speaking.

Regina lowers her voice to whisper and lowers her head a bit - "I know that."

_"What? I can't hear you."_ \- at that Regina rolls her eyes, Sili is clearly teasing her, then she realizes that her eyes are covered and neither Sili nor Ingrid were able to see that.

Ingrid is silent the whole time and after a while Regina speaks again, moving left hand to rest on her hip and shifting body weight to left leg - "Fine. We have done something like this once. That training and all other future attempts on it ended as soon as one boy's hand was cut off." - she shrugs and adds as if casually - "They haven't told us what happened to him, but we never saw him again."

"No one is going to lose any part of their body today, that's for sure." - Regina hears material shuffling and next time Ingird's voice comes from behind her - "So relax." - then she feels hands on shoulders, near neck and thumbs massaging between her shoulder blades. It causes her to straighten her back and relase a surprised sound after which she can hear Ingird's giggle behind her.

Regina takes an offened step forward, left hand clenches into fist for a short moment. Then she turns her head as if to look at Ingrid, what is impossible with blindfold on. She can feel Maleficent gaze burning into her head when she asks - "Shall we start?"

"Yes, of course." - there is no playfulness in Ingrid's voice anymore. It's what she does, pushes a little, in not insistent way and then backs away, just to repeat whole scheme again, later, pushing a little bit further. But for now, she is serious - "You're going to start with one opponent, then after some time, if everything goes well I'm going to add more." - Regina nods at that, agreeing and turns in direction of the puppets, or rather, where they where when she was able to see - "Should I warn you when next puppet will join the fight?"

Regina thinks about that for a while, knowing when expect more opponents would make training easier, but in real fight she won't receive any warning - "No."

"As you wish, let's start then." - hearing those words Regina stands in the fighting stance, both hands holding grip of her sword, waiting. She really had this sort of training just once, before it was thrown away. Slayers wanted them to try it, but never paid too much attention to this training, it's not like they need ability to fight in total darkness, as they have improved sight and if even that wouldn't help thay can always create some source of light. Those words were included in official explanation presented to them by trainers. Mirk laughed that day, at that, saying that they just don't want to lose more people to training than to the dragons. Mirk... she wonders if he already knows about what she did and if he does what he thinks of it.

She has time to sigh before she has to duck forward, avoiding the puppet's weapon. By the sound of it hitting the ground she thinks it has to be some sort of club, there is no time to think about this though as she has to duck again. The puppet is faster than the previous ones, much faster. Regina manages to block or avoid it's blows, but it moves so silently that more often than not, those are a very close calls. She grits her teeth, deflecting one more blow and taking fast step forward. Tip of her sword traces puppet's weapon, then arm, moving to it's torso when she's kicked in the chest. It's force and impact with which she hits the ground casues her to lose her breath, luckily she didn't let go of her sword. Regina doesn't know if her eyes are open or not, but that doesn't really matter, regardless everything is black. She is still laying on the ground, breathing through nose, aware of wet spot left behind by puppet's foot and how back of her shirt is more and more soaked. But she keeps laying and waiting.

Finally she can hear it's footsteps and feel trembling of the ground, indicating that the puppet is approaching. But she doesn't move, she just grips her sword tighter and concentrates on it's steps. Soon it is next to her, on her left side. Regina heard the sound of one of his feet being raised as if to make another step, but she knows it's not the case, the puppet wants to stand on her. Knowing there is no time to lose she rolls towards it, laying on her left side, right arm and sword in it outstretched, moving to hit it, pierce it's leg, or torso. But she is unpleasantly interrupted by the puppet. Using the leg that is in the air, it kicks Regina in the stomach, sending her flying few meters away from it, then when she touches the ground, she bounces from it several times, rolling and finally ending on her stomach, head turned away from opponent, sword lost somewhere in path between her and the puppet. She exhales angrily, knowing she had to let go of the sword as soon as she felt herself bouncing off it, otherwise she could've hurt herself more than few bruises she already feels materializing on her skin, despite thick layer of snow that is covering the ground. But it doesn't mean she likes the idea of being blindfolded and unarmed while fighting, even during training. Regina slowly gets up, supporting herself on hands, straining ears to hear it's steps. For a long time there is nothing, but then she hears it and it seems the puppet is running, charging at her from somewhere behind her, a little bit more to the right.

Her muscles tense, ready to do something to get away from it's path, but before she gets a chance to do anything someone appears behind her. At first she thinks it's Ingrid, but then she hears this person determined voice.

"Enough!" - Regina turns to Maleficent, even if she can't see her, she knows it's her. Then someone, taking into account warm skin it is Maleficent, takes her right hand, gives Regina back her sword. And there is no arguing whether or not it is her sword, she still can feel it's mysterious energy. They stand like that, in silence, for a while. Regina waiting for Maleficent to move away so she can finish her fight and Maleficent waiting for... she's not sure what. At least until Maleficent speaks - "Aren't you going to take the blindfold off?"

Maleficent's fingers delicately trace patterns on her right arm, been doing so since she gave her her sword and let go of her hand - "No, I have a semi-conscious snow pile on legs to defeat." - Regina hears defeated sigh from above and smirks, knowing it's Ingrid.

"Haven't you been beaten enough for today?" - she can hear flicker of concern in Maleficent's voice, it causes her to open eyes, even if she still can't see, after fully turning head in Maleficent's direction.

She doesn't understand the Dragon, who have been ignoring her for days and now is concerned about her? Even if the puppet can't cause any lasting or severe damage... - "I know nothing about that, but it doesn't matter as now I'm going to beat it." - she's not the one to back off from the fight, or challenge.

She hears another sigh - "Stubborn girl" - and then the hand that's not occupied with tracing patterns touches her cheek - "You can continue, but you are doing it wrong."

"What?"

"You are concentrating on physical signs, sound of the puppets movement, tremors it causes, while you should try to locate it in a different way." - she stop then, waiting for some sort of reaction from Regina.

"How?" - Regina notices that the fingers, their warm on her cheek and arm relax her.

"What do you know about your opponent? In this case it's magical creation. Stop listening for it. Feel it, it's magic." - Regina wants to repeat her question, how is she supposed to do that? Slayers never- - "It's easy, stop analyzing everything. Allow yourself to get lost, cut all tethers. And, what's most important, calm down." - hand from her cheek travels to her neck and presses fingers to it's back, massaging it.

Regina let's go a shaky breath, Maleficent's presence influences her more than shr would like to admit. Despite that she follows Maleficent's instructions and concentrates on breathing, blocking all other sounds and feelings, she can't even feel Dragon's fingers anymore. Then she feels it, them. Three strongest sources of magic, one, warm, standing next to her - 'Maleficent' - thinks Regina, the second is mixed and big, located higher and away from her - Ingrid, Sili and kids, the last one is the puppet, magic surrounding it is familiar and cold, it reaches to previous source. - "I found it." - she speaks.

"Good, you defeat him and it will be all for today." - Regina nods, even if it wasn't a question - "Good luck." - and with that Maleficent disappears, leaving Regina alone with the puppet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!  
> Now I'm going to sleep.  
> Have nice day/night!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... I did it, I finally did it. Sorry but my life is... eventful now. I managed to write this tho, so... enjoy!
> 
> If any of you is reading my SQ story, it will be updated as soon as I can. I already started working on it.
> 
> DQ oneshot I mentioned in previous chapter will not be published around Christmas :/ sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER 16**

Regina inhales deeply, thanks to Maleficent's help defeating the puppet won't be a problem. She holds the sword in one hand, left is resting on her hip, smirk graces her face. She knows that her stance screams of overconfidence, but that's the plan. Even most dumb opponents are able to observe body language and if used properly, one can fool them. Now, this is exactly what she wants to do and it seems it's working.

The puppet charges at her but she does nothing and waits for the right moment. When it bounces off the ground to crush her with it's body weight, she dodges to her right and quirky turns to it. With one strike she cuts it's head off, severing it's connection to Ingrid's magic and causing it to disintegrate.

With smile she takes the blindfold off, world is too bright so she closes her eyes for a while, then slowly adjusts to light - "That was easy." - Regina can hear Sili's snort, even though the children are cheering and when she looks up she sees Maleficent who stares at her expectantly. Nodding to herself Regina walks in direction of the exit - "But I think it's enough for today." - no one says anything so she just keeps walking, feeling many sets of eyes on her as she leaves the arena.

An hour later she is walking through one of many corridors. During that time she took a bath and changed clothes, counting on peaceful day, but those hopes vanished quickly as Sili appeared in her room telling her to quickly find Maleficent and Ingrid and stop them. She sighs and fastens her pace, while turning around the corner and keeping left hand on grip of her sheathed sword, wondering what could be so bad that she has to intervene?

Regina enters a room, kitchen, where Maleficent is packing food into the bag laying on the table between her and Ingrid, who is taking said food out of the bag. The scene looks bizarre and she would've laughed if not for Ingrid's relieved face.

"Regina, maybe you will be able to talk some sense into her." - it's clear that Ingrid is already tired of whatever this whole situation is about. It's possible it's not the first time they do that.

"What are you doing here?" - Maleficent asks with unreadable expression, for Regina anyway. At least she stopped packing, Ingrid should be grateful.

"Little bird told me to come." - Regina crosses hands on her chest and looks at Maleficent - "Although I don't know why."

"Neither do I, but that's not important." - Maleficent raised her chin and straightened herself before turning to Ingrid - "Because I have been waiting long enough." - Ingrid tries to say something but Maleficent doesn't allow her - "I am absolutely fine and now I am going to find my daughter."

"We don't know if you are fully healed. Probably not, even you can't get better of that kind of wound in four days." - somehow Regina is able to notice concern in Ingrid's voice, even though her mind is preoccupied with different information, something she voices.

"You have a daughter?" - it's not something she expected, no one mentioned it and even now she is ignored by both women, three women if one is counting Sili's ghost.

Instead Ingrid continues to speak - "You should wait a day or two, at best five, but I know that with you it's not possible." - she pinches bridge of her nose and closes eyes - "Please Maleficent, you won't be any good for her if something happens to you. Just like the last time." - last sentence is added quieter but all women standing in the room can hear it. Maleficent narrows her eyes at Ingrid, ready to speak.

_"You see with what I have to deal." - says Sili, sighing - "Today it started right after your training. Maleficent tried to leave earlier, as soon as she woke up while you have been in Mayen, but Ingrid were able to reason with her. It seems she is not anymore. You have to do something Regina."_

"Fine, I'm going with you." - Maleficent and Ingrid become silent after their collective "What?" and Sili says

_"That isn't exactly what I meant but will do."_

"Why you both sound so surprised? It clear that you" - saying that Regina points at Maleficent - "won't change your mind no matter what we say or do. Even if you still are weakened. And you are, don't argue with me." - she isn't - "But, as Ingrid, I don't think you are able to go, not alone. That's why I am going with you." - she comes closer to the table and takes the bag, then packs food that Ingrid took out of it earlier. She is doing this in silence, as soon as she looks up Maleficent nods and leaves the room, while doing so she says

"I will wait near the exit. You have half an hour." - Regina looks at the now closed door for a while then turns back to Ingrid who too looks at the door

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Regina shrugs - "It's the only option we have." - Ingrid nods at that, agreeing - "It's clear you worry about her. It makes me wonder..." - she pauses, putting a bag on the table - "How long was she gone the last time? Was trapped?"

Ingrid answers, not giving herself time to think about it, still looking at the door - "She was gone for almost seven months."

Her eyes widen hearing that - "That's... a long time." - she looks to the side, wondering if she should ask this question and decides to do so, turning back to Ingrid - "And... you haven't been looking for her?"

"Of course I've been!" - she looks just only slightly offended before looking down at her hands - "But, as you should know, tracking a Dragon, especially on large distance, is not easy. The day I found you, I must have been lucky or she was so weakened, I've been using that spell several times a day and suddenly it worked." - she sighs and traces fingers through hair - "And I can't enter Enchanted Forest for too long, I shouldn't do it at all."

Another new information for Regina - "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about this." - Ingrid waves her hand and second bag appears on the table, along with Regina's armor, now repaired.

Regina plays with her braid, looking at the items - "She left because she has been searching for her daughter or they left together?"

Ingrid smiles sadly - "No, they had an argument and before you ask, it's not my place to speak about it." - Regina nods in agreement - "Lily left soon after that. Maleficent let her, it wasn't the first time she have done something like that, but she always came back."

"This time she didn't?"

Ingrid shakes her head - "No, no she didn't. Maleficent left to look for her and disappeared too. That day in the cave was the first time I saw her." - Ingrid pauses and looks in the space as if remembering something, when she shakes off it, she turns to Regina - "But we don't have time if you are supposed to go with Maleficent." - she snaps her fingers and in seconds Regina's armor is placed on her body. - "Now, take these bags and go. She won't wait for you."

Regina does as she is told and starts walking to the door, but stops hearing Ingrid's voice.

"And Regina, please bring them back safely."

"I will make sure they come back in one piece. Even if, I'm changing the topic now, but I believe that, because of thinking that Maleficent can't take care of herself, she would melt your puppets." - she says last part smirking, adjusting one bag's straps on shoulder - "and castle."

Ingrid laughs at that, smoothing out the dress - "Yes, probably. Being a friend of Dragon is difficult." - she lowers her head for a while, then looks back at Regina - "But now, it's really the time-."

"I know, I'm leaving. I will see you later." - with that she leaves the room.

Not even ten minutes later she is nearing the exit of palace when Sili speaks

_"Wait, Regina, I can't go with you."_

"What? Why?" - if Regina remembers correctly Sili is projection of her mind created by Sili's ghost and only she should be able to see her. Well... the last part is already proven to be wrong, Ingrid can see her, but the rest? Is she just a ghost? But then why Maleficent isn't able to see her?

_"I'm not sure, it's getting harder to leave the palace..." -_  Sili pauses and balances on the heels of the feet -  _"Ingrid thinks that whatever I am now, I need magic to exist and this place has more magic than you and Maleficent combined. But we are still researching."_

Regina nods - "Then stay here and find out what you need. We will come back with the girl." - saying that she starts walking again, leaving Sili in the corridor.

Seconds later she sees Maleficent pacing in front of exit, who stops as soon as she notices Regina

"There you are. I started to think that after all this talk I will have to go alone." - she is wearing black dress with high collar and long sleeves, it's hem almost touches the ground, she can't imagine it being comfortable outfit to walk around forest, where they surely will be at some point.

Regina can't imagine how worried Maleficent has to be or how much she's blaming herself for her daughter disappearance, that's why she won't make unnecessary comments, at least until they find Lily. - "That was never an option. If after the talk I'd let you go alone I would have to run for my life." - Maleficent raised an eyebrow at that but says nothing and Regina decides to change topic of discussion - "Shouldn't we go?"

"Yes." - with that Maleficent turns and walks out the building, Regina follows her.

They are in the middle of the yard when Regina speaks again, Maleficent two steps ahead of her - "Do you know where are we going? Or were should we start?"

"I do." - Maleficent answers and shows no intention of explaining the topic further, she just keeps walking.

Regina rolls eyes and stops abruptly - "Maleficent" - looks to the left and then back at the Dragon - "I don't know why you do that, maybe it's connected to the fact that I am, no... I was the Dragon Slayer or maybe it's just the way you are. But those two syllables answers won't help us." - Regina looks up at the sky, inhaling cold air deeply, for this time of year sun is quite high, more to west though, then she looks at Maleficent - "What can I do to make you believe that I am on your side? That I want to help you find your daughter?"

Maleficent looks at Regina, who under her studying gaze wants to squirm, for what feels like a long time, untill finally she speaks - "I know exactly where she is. All that needs to be done is getting there and convincing her to come back home."

"Sounds easy."

Maleficent smirks - "Perhaps too easy. We weren't in agreement last time we seen each other..." - she tilts head - "What do you know about our situation?"

Shrugging Regina says - "I know you had an argument and she left." she takes a step closer - "That is basically all, Ingrid didn't want to share more, she said it isn't her place."

Raising an eyebrow Maleficent humms - "Really?" - but she collects herself quickly - "And that's the truth. You don't need to know more, for now at least." - she closes eyes and inhales deeply, then, opening eyes, she steps closer to Regina, stands in front of her and uses two fingers to raise Regina's chin - "I know it seems like I don't appreciate what you've done for me, what you still do. I also know this situation is hard for you and I'm not making it easier... but it's also hard for me, for many reasons you don't know about, because of wounds still too fresh to talk about them. If everything goes well, I'll tell you. I will tell you Regina, but for now, you have to be patient with me." - Regina swallows, looking into Maleficent's eyes that are able to trap her since the very first time she saw them. She doesn't know what to say, as her mind (because of Maleficent proximity, but she won't admit that) is completely blank, so she just nods and Maleficent starts speaking again - "There is one thing you need to know. I'm not going to let anyone or anything to stop or slow me. I'm going to bring my daughter back home." - there is a determined look on her face when she drops her hand, turns and once more starts walking away.

Losing the feeling of warm fingers against her chin allows Regina to breathe normally, she looks down, at the footprints left in snow by Maleficent and then follows her. - "How are we going to get to the right place?"

After motioning Regina to stop walking, Maleficent puts a distance between them, then she turns around with a mischievous smile - "We are going to fly, of course. Two things you need to know. The flight will take approximately ten hours and during it you will have to hold on tight." - not giving Regina a chance to respond, she changes into her Dragon form.

It is as impressive as the last time she saw it, if not more. The contrast between Maleficent's scales and snow intensifies Dragon's majesty. It's, once again, incredible view.

Regina comes closer to Maleficent's side, looking at the body, trying to figure out how exactly will accompany her during travel - "How am I supposed to-" - her question is interrupted by her being surrounded by dark grey smoke and seconds later she is sitting on Maleficent's back, a little bit in front of her wings. Maleficent turns head to look at her and puffs, releasing clouds of smoke from nostrils. Regina blinks and nods at that, slowly. Remembering what Maleficent told her she grips Dragon's neck, that is the moment when Maleficent turns away and bounces off the ground.

Just as Maleficent said the flight took ten hours, whole night and they where traveling south. She almost fell from Dragon's back once when she tried to shift as her right hand got numb, but it wasn't the most scary part of the journey. Maleficent decided, rightfully, to fly above the lowest parts of Northen Mountains. The only problem is that the lowest part is Slayer's fortress. Regina thinks she almost got heart attack when she recognized the cliffs. Slayers noticed them too, they have been using ballistae to hit them, but Maleficent where able to avoid darts. She is sure they noticed a person on Dragon's back though, it seemed like Maleficent did in on purpose, why exactly? She is not sure. The only question she has right now is: have they recognized her? But she won't find out the answer now, or in nearest future.

They are walking through forest, still in the same direction, after landing Regina was able to convince Maleficent to take a short break and eat early breakfast, sun just started to rise. They don't talk for the same reason they changed way of transport, Maleficent said that they should surprise the owner of place they are going to and not give him the chance to find a way out. She said this place is relatively close so Regina keeps walking.

They soon walk out the forest into a field that is starting to be covered by fallen leaves. She recognizes this field and the tower that is standing on the hill not far from here. It looks as imposing as it did the first time. Maleficent keeps walking towards it but Regina stopped and just stared at it, eyes wide-opened, THIS is the place where Maleficent's daughter is hiding? But she doesn't remember anyone who could be her child. Maybe the woman made a mistake, that could happen... right?

Lost in thoughts, Regina hadn't noticed that Maleficent stopped walking too and turned around as soon as she noted Regina's absence.

"Regina?" - nothing, Maleficent steps closer - "Regina?" - she repeats - "Is everything alright?" - when she standing close enough she puts hands on Regina's shoulders and shakes her delicately.

It is able to get her out of her thoughts - "I've been here before." - as she says that she looks at Maleficent and it allows her to see the exact moment when the meaning of her words is registered by Maleficent.

In this moment Maleficent takes her hands off Regina's shoulders and barely controlled worry and anxiety are visible in her eyes - "What?"

Regina is worried too, she hadn't meet anyone who would look in some way similar to Maleficent. Mirk, Biir and Zidole couldn't possibly killed- no, it is not possible, Maleficent and her can't have this sort of bad luck. - "I've been here before. More than month ago." - she licks her lips - "We came here to kill local necromancer and our team did it."

"No. He is alive."

"Maleficent..." - she sighs - "I've seen his dead body before it was burned."

"He is alive," - she says it with such certainty that Regina would be willing to believe her, if she hadn't be there when he died.

They start walking again, once more in silence. After walking through the glass/mirror door, being led by skeleton servant that looked like the ones Regina fought against back then, going upstairs, they enter the room where the main battle was held. It has no traces of any fights, as if it never happened.

Maleficent takes half step forward - "Victor. I know you are here and you know why I am here."

"Ahh! Dear Maleficent! I wish I could say it is good to see you outside your cell, but you know that in my situation it would be very unwise." - he is a white man, with a little bit longer than short, blonde hair. He is wearing long, grey, buttoned coat, which certain parts are trimmed with black edging, his hands are covered by black gloves, that reach his elbows. - "And you brought someone with you? Who we ha-" - his eyes widen for a short while - "Slayer?" - he blinks- "You are working with a Slayer?" - his tone makes Regina reach to her sword, but before she can pull it out she is stopped by Maleficent.

"I don't have time or patience for your games Victor, where is she?"

But he ignores her, focusing on Regina - "You must be surprised to see me. After all troubles you and your companions went through to get here, I must say you destroyed big part of my servants" - he takes a breath and tilts head up - "after all losses and pain you had to went through so your superiors could kill me. I am here, alive. You must have questions."

"How?" - she is able to say only that word, he got her thoughts perfectly.

"How am I alive, I assume." - he has a knowing smile on his face - "It is easy, killing me was never part of the plan." - he pauses - "Although it contained killing." - Victor motions to one of skeletons and it brings him a goblet full of something - "Wine?" - when they stay silent he sighs, drinks and continues - "As I said killing me wasn't the point of this mission. Neither was locating and taking Dragon's blood, no. The main purpose was to kill that man, what was his name? Biir?"

This time Maleficent isn't able to stop her as she charges at the man and pins him to wall, causing the goblet to fall, spilling wine on the stone floor - "You're lying! Why would Slayers want to kill one of their own?" - how dares he to implicate something like that? She may not have good opinion about the Order right now, but Biir was solid, loyal Slayer, why would they want to do that?

"I don't know, I've heard the woman say he was a traitor, they were talking about something I weren't able to hear as I've been looking for a hideout." - his face is starting to become red because of Regina's hand on his throat, squeezing it.

"Let him go. He won't tell us anything if he dies." - Maleficent's voice is firm, she listens and steps away from him

"You're a coward Victor." - Regina tells him, if he listened more, she would be able to figure out if it is true or not.

He rubs his throat - "Maybe, but you must remember, I am a necromancer, not a warrior."

Regina sighs, pinching bridge of her nose, she won't get anything more out of him about this, but something else... - "Where is her daughter?"

"I don't know."

"What? She was here, how could you not know?" - it's Maleficent's chance to be angry and she uses it.

"I think you should as your Slayer sidekick, she let her go after all."

Maleficent looks at Regina with question in eyes - "What?"

"What? I haven't..." - then realization hits her - "She is your daughter? Lily?" - Maleficent nods hearing that name - "I didn't know we came here for her! I thought your daughter would be younger, look a little bit more than you."

"She takes after her father." - it is said with a hint of melancholy - "Do you know where she is?"

"No, no I don't. I let her out of the cell and that's all." - Regina looks at her boots - "But I know someone that could help us find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, tell me what you think and till the next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Sighing Maleficent says - "That won't be necessary, I know a spell that will locate her."

Victor focuses attention on himself by clearing his throat - "I don't think so." - he straightens himself - "She and her companion took a mantle, a magical one. It makes finding them through magic impossible."

Maleficent keeps her mouth closed, jaw clenching, her eyes fill up with frustration. Regina decides to intervene, it, kind of, is her fault after all, and directs her words to Victor - "Do you have a map?"

He looks at her like she asked the most idiotic question available in this world - "Of course." - he answers and doesn't make a move to get it.

"Bring it!" - Regina speaks to him for the first time in life, but she already has enough of his attitude.

Walking to the door, the map must apparently be in another room, he says - "I trust you are able to entertain yourself, I should be back quickly."

Neither Regina nor Maleficent say something when he walks out. But as soon as door close Maleficent turns to Regina - "What are you planning?"

Regina blinks - "I am planning to find your daughter."

Maleficent starts pacing the room - "How? Even if you use map..." - she pauses, as if making sure her statement is going to be correct - "it still will be magic."

Regina looks at Maleficent for a while, trying to understand what is she talking about - "Oh! You think-" - she moves hand through hair, shaking her head - "I didn't ask for a map to use some spell to locate her."

Maleficent stopped pacing and turned towards Regina, her brows furrowed - "Then why did you-"

In this moment Victor walks back into the room, large roll of material - the map, in his hands - "I have it." - and, once he is close enough to Regina, he gives it to her.

Regina nods and winks at Maleficent, then she walks to the table and spreads map on it. It is surprisingly detailed, Regina concludes it must have been made with use of magic.

The map shows whole Enchanted Forest and all of it's neighbors. Arendelle (both land and the capital have the same name) on north, fenced off by Northern Mountains, is the place where Ingrid has her castle. On south, oversea is Agrabath (once again the land and capital have the same name) and on south of it is the desert and nomadic tribes, if she recalls correctly Mtembo's father originated from one of those tribes. Regina clenches her fist at the thoughts of him. On east, also oversea, are two islands, one, bigger is called Wonderland, it's a magical place, quite literally as everyone can freely study and use magic as long as they don't hurt anyone. Many magic practitioners fled from Enchanted Forest to Wonderland when Order of Dragon Slayers was created and magic became almost illegal. The second island, smaller and more on south, called Neverland is also full of magic, dark and evil magic, as everyone claim, not many people goes there and even less comes back.

But that's not why she wanted to see the map. Regina finds Achitetezo and then looks at the area on the east of it, quickly calculating distance for a few days journey. She smirks when she looks at the right place on the map. It is deep within big forest, most people stay away from it, it's commonly believed that it's inhabited by evil creatures and ghosts, among other things. It doesn't have an official name, when someone's mentions The Forest everyone knows that this is the one they are talking about. But, thanks to it's bad reputation and how it looks like many people call it Dark Forest. And, as it seems, it's the place they are going to.

She looks at Maleficent, who just like Victor is observing her in silence, trying to determine what she is doing, straightening she points at the forest - "This is where we need to go."

Maleficent walks to her and stand at her side, leaning over her right shoulder - "Dark Forest?" - Maleficent turns her head to look at Regina - "Why?"

Regina smirks - "As I said, I know someone who will be able to find her" - she exhales and they are so close that Maleficent must've felt it - "without using magic."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. When we weren't able to find someone, a bandit or a mage, we were asking her and those like her for help." - she explains.

Maleficent takes a step back and Regina has to turn head to the right to be able to look at her - "We? As the Slayers?"

"Yes." - she says sighing - "And before you say anything, she is not working for the Slayers anymore."

Maleficent says nothing, just looks at Regina for a moment as if she is looking for an answers, then glances at the map. - "Very well, shall we?"

Regina smiles and nods when Maleficent looks back at her. Then they both walk to exit.

"You're welcome!" - Victor shouts after them, then, when they are not able to hear him, he murmurs - "Interesting, really interesting."

As soon as they left the tower Maleficent changed into Dragon, scooped Regina and flew to the Dark Forest. This flight was shorter than previous one and took them two and half hours. After landing half an hour ago they started walking east.

Regina can understand why this place is called Dark Forest. Many of plants growing here have spikes, tall trees make it almost impossible for sun to penetrate through their thick crowns. The landscape reminds her of the forest around the temple in which Maleficent was imprisoned. Most, if not all, plants species is endemic for Enchanted Forest and can't be found anywhere else within it's territory.

"Hmm... I haven't been there in a very long time." - Maleficent's voice cuts through silence.

Regina glances at her over shoulder, but quickly turns head forward to not stumble and fall - "Really? How it looked like back then?"

"It was... smaller."

Regina stops abruptly and turns to Maleficent - "This forest is hundreds years old."

"Yes." - Maleficent is looking at her with amusement

"Then how..."

Maleficent shakes her head - "How are the Slayers able to defeat us if such information surprises you?" - she pauses - "They never told you this?"

Regina sighs and looks down for a while - "They did, partially. It was never specified how long." - resting her hands on hips she looks to the right and vacantly licks lips before turning back to Maleficent, who is staring at her - "Why would we need to know how long Dragons live if we are supposed to kill them?"

While Maleficent scoffs - "Of course." - Regina thinks about how much knowledge they've lost because of this war. Historians are trying to learn more about this lands' past, sometimes more successfully, sometimes less, while there are people who can tell them everything they need to know.

Then Regina continues - "And now you are telling me you are hundreds years old, and you look-"

"And I look how?" - Maleficent is partially mirroring Regina's pose - she has hands on hips. Her head is slightly tilted to the left, small teasing smile graces her lips and there is, an unknown to Regina, glint in Maleficent's eyes while she bores them into her.

Regina's eyes trace down Maleficent's body, then back to her, still smirking, face, Regina swallows - "You look..." - she takes a deep breath and once more licks lips vacantly, she doesn't know if she's that nervous but she can swear that Maleficent's eyes flickered to her mouth to watch the movement - "younger, than I thought few hundreds years old person would look like" - it's not exactly the same end of that sentence she had in mind when she started to say it aloud, but she wasn't supposed to say it aloud at all.

Maleficent straightens her posture and when she passes Regina without a word, Regina can see something close to disappointment on her face. Furrowing her eyebrows Regina wonders why.

Neither of them hears something running in their direction until it is too late. Regina turns to it in time to see dark brown form with four legs jumping at her.

The impact causes her to lose balance and fall to the ground with the creature landing on her stomach. Regina raises right hand to it's side and feels soft fur, with left she reaches for her dagger when it starts to lick her face, she immediately closes eyes tighter, after closing them while falling.

It continues for few seconds and then weight on her stomach starts to shift and licking stops. She opens her eyes to see Ruby's smiling face hovering centimeters above her own.

"Hello Regina. You miss me already?" - both of her hands are on each side of Regina's head.

Regina can feel her eyes widen in surprise and smile forming on her lips - "Actually we have been looking for you."

"We?" - when Ruby sits straight Regina can finally see Maleficent, she's standing with ball of fire in her hand, clearly waiting for Ruby's one wrong move. Silent communication passes between them and Maleficent extinguishes the fireball. That's when Ruby turns to her, then, with furrowed eyebrows turns back to Regina - "You're traveling with a Dragon? How long exactly I've been gone?"

"It's complicated. The point is I'm no longer part of the Order and we need your help."

Ruby gets up and reaches out to her to help her get up. Once they both are standing again she speaks - "With what?"

Regina looks at Maleficent again, who just nods, leaving the explanation to Regina - "Ruby, this is Maleficent, we are looking for her daughter and no, we can't use any spell to locate her."

Ruby for long time keeps staring at Regina then she replies - "I'll help you, but not now."

Regina sees the irritation growing inside Maleficent, she pleads her to keep calm with her eyes and directs her words to Ruby, putting right hand on her left shoulder - "Why? Time is important here."

"As it always is while looking for somebody." - it's free of any malice, it's just a statement, a true statement - "As I said I'll help you but first I need to ensure safety of my village." - Regina urges her to continue - "Soon we might be at-" - then Ruby's eyes widen, clearly she is listening to something, Regina glances at Maleficent who's doing the same thing as Ruby, but speaks when she notices Regina's gaze at her

"Someone is fighting."

Ruby nods - "Yes, that's what I've been speaking about. I need to go." - with that she transforms into wolf form and runs in direction of the village

"Well... that went well. Do you have any other ideas?"

"Other ideas? What are you talking about? She promised to help us as soon as her village is safe." - she really doesn't know what more Maleficent wants, she will help them.

"As soon as village is safe. I don't have time for this. My daughter has been gone for long enough." - Maleficent walked closer to Regina, she's trying to intimidate her, either doing it thoughtlessly or on purpose. Regina thinks it's the first, after all Maleficent knows Regina is on her side, besides she must be afraid for her daughter.

"Maleficent" - she tries to speak as calmly as she can - "I can't imagine how worried you are about Lily, but I know one thing, if she possesses a quarter of your strength and resilience, then she's going to be fine."

"Thank you." - says Maleficent and leans kissing Regina's forehead, when she comes to her senses she nods and mumbles to Maleficent something that can be translated as anytime, then starts walking in direction of village - "Regina? Where are you going?"

Regina stops walking - "To the village, they might need help, we should keep moving."

"We can't go there, this is taking unnecessary risk. We should wait and then proceed in looking out for Lily."

Regina turns to Maleficent, not believing what she's hearing - "Unnecessary risk? My friend is there fighting and you tell me to wait?" - she says pointing in direction of the village

Maleficent is now the one trying to calm the other, she's not succeeding though - "I'm just saying that we need to concentrate on priorities."

"Priorities..." - Regina repeats almost soundlessly - "If she doesn't survive there is no way we can find your daughter, not talking about none of us know how many innocent people in there who may die." - Maleficent opens her mouth to say something but Regina doesn't allow her - "No, do what you want. I am going to help." - she turns, taking few steps away from Maleficent, but then stops again and glances at her over her shoulder - "I always thought that before war Dragons were protectors of magical creatures." - silence is the only answer she needs - "as I thought." - with that she runs to the village, leaving Maleficent behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Yeah I know.  
> Battle-ish in next chapter!  
> The thing is I don't know when it is going to be added. Not in this month for sure. So much work... TT-TT *le sigh*   
> If everything goes well it should be up near the end of February, if not then in March.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

'Stupid Dragon' - thinks Regina, running through forest - 'Why I thought she'd help them?' - she jumps over a log - 'She did say that nothing is going to stop or slow her.' - she exhales once, quickly and loudly - 'And why she kissed my forehead? That doesn't make sense.' - she makes a growling sound in her throat - 'Stupid Dragon.'

In this moment she arrives at the mess that is supposed to be the village Ruby is living in. People are either running in all directions or fighting against warriors in full steel armors. Most of them has swords. Regina stops and takes few deep breaths while unsheathing her sword.

Once it's pulled out she charges at one of the attackers, he stands above a boy, raising a spear and preparing to pierce the kid with it.

Impact of the hit makes the warrior stumble, Regina uses this time to ask the boy if he is fine and when he nods she asks him to run and hide somewhere. And just in time as her opponent starts attacking her.

She dodges first pushes, then during one push, she is able to came closer to the warrior, she cuts through spear's steam and then hits right side of opponent's helmet with dull side of her sword, leaving a dent, which is visible while the warrior is falling down. She doesn't spare him a second glance, instead she looks around.

This time there are three of them and they are attacking a bearded man who bravely holds his ground. She attacks two warriors, first, with a sword and shield, he is on her right, she pushes with both hands, making him fall. The second she kicks in stomach and when he bends, hits bare back of the neck with sword's hilt.

She turns to the man in time to see him piercing third opponent's neck with his two daggers. Regina opens her mouth to ask him who those warriors are, but he turns to her saying - "The only way to stop them is to kill them" - when the end of spear flies next to her head and kills the man.

With widened eyes, Regina turns and sees her first opponent. She must've hit him harder than she thought as part of the helmet is ripped off, showing his strangely pale, almost white skin with dark smudges near his pitch black eyes, or at least one eye, she is able to see. He is panting when he extends his hand to the side and after a moment it's engulfed in almost black smoke. When it disappears, there is a sword in his hand.

He moves to attack her but she gets hit in the side, making her stumble to the right. She looks at the attacker recognizing the warrior she pushed. He holds only round shield. Regina doesn't have time to think why as they both start attacking her.

They are fast and it's clear it's not the first time they fight together against someone, despite that she manages to defend herself and brings out a few hits on her own. Those don't hurt them, but several cracks appear on the shield, they are too shallow to significantly lower it's durability, but it's the start.

When a man with the sword attacks her, she makes a step backward, forcing him to miss and then she raises her own sword, or rather tries to. Just like during the flight, her right arm went numb, this time though she can't move it at all, sword slips out of her hand and with clang falls to the ground.

With uneasy feeling she looks back at her opponents, just in time to see man with the shield charging at her, he is able to hit her and pin against a tree, holding her there with his shield, even if she managed to put her left arm between her torso and his weapon. In the meantime, second man kicked her sword away from them, now he is approaching them, with wicked smirk and eyes locked on her, showing pitch-black teeth and swinging sword around. Regina knows that he is savoring the moment before he kills her and she desperately tries to figure out what to do, but there isn't much, not with numb right arm and left squeezed between her torso and shield. She tries to summon magic, but with always changing pressure on her body, the second man stepping closer and worrying about what is happening with her arm, she can not concentrate. Not enough to use magic.

Regina grits her teeth, that's when an arrow hits swordsman's shoulder, it makes his stop walking. Then he rips it off his body with no sound, throwing it away he turns in direction of the shot and, clearly noticing the one he has been looking for, starts walking in their direction, once more taking his time. For a while Regina is able to see more arrows burrying themselves in his body, but at some point he just stopped taking them out and is behaving as if those aren't there.

Looking at the sky, Regina takes deep breath and closes eyes, the shield moves away from her body and she uses that time to reach the dagger. Once it's in her hand she lunges toward him, leaning forward, somehow she throws him over her back, so he falls behind her. It was not her plan, but it's a good option too. Regina turns and tries to stab him with her dagger, held in reverse grip, but he manages to cover his chest with the shield.

Point of the blade is buried into the cracks of the wood, deepening them. She pulls it out and then, with as much strength as possible, she repeats the action, what results in shield breaking on many various pieces. The third time when Regina raises hand with the dagger, she buries it in warrior's heart.

Getting up she takes a sharp fragment of the shield and turns back in direction of second warrior and an archer. Now Regina is able to see a woman, redhead with long, curly hair in simple, blue dress with leather belt. She has a sword but is still using the bow to hurt the opponent.

Gripping the wooden shard thighter in her left hand, Regina runs to them amd once she is in appropriate distance, plunges more then half of the improvised weapon in his neck. With a thud he falls to the ground at her feet and Regina's eyes instinctively follow him.

When she looks up, she stands face to face with an arrow pointed straight to her

"What?" - says Regina to the woman - "Are you out of your mind? Put that down." - she takes a step back and now stand with hwr left side closer to the archer, she also raised her left arm, to guard herself.

"Don't move Slayer!"

Regina stiffens and glances around, those warriors are still attacking the people and this person is wasting her time on Regina, it makes her angry - "Stop pointing this thing at me and look around! We don't have time for this!"

Woman snorts - "Like you care about what happens to us." - she takes a step closer to Regina, clenching her jaw for literally a second - "Like you are not involved in this." - the last word is accented by tilt of head in direction of the centre of village where fights are still going on.

Regina furrows her brows - "What are you talking about? Involved in this? They literally just tried to kill me!" - she has no idea what this woman is talking about, the idea of her being connected to those warriors, Regina's eyes widen, the redhead could mean Slayers, but even then... Regina shakes her head and starts speaking - "Listen, I don't know what you mean, but I assure you this is the first time in my life that I see them." - she pauses, counting on any reaction from the woman but there is none - "Are you going to stand here like that?" - still no reaction - "Your people are dying out there! And you are not doing anything to help them." - knuckles on woman's hand that holds the bow become white - "Do something!"

"Don't worry Slayer, I'm going to." - after saying that she releases an arrow which flies straight to Regina's heart, luckily for her it catches on fire and burns before reaching her. Neither of two women know why it happened, then they can hear a roar, one, long, mad roar from above.

They both look up, just in time to see Dragon flying above the village, scaring all attackers who are fleeing and all villagers who now, that danger is taken care of, join the redhead and point their weapons at Regina. But she pays them no attention, she is focused on Dragon that currently is preparing for landing - 'She came...' - thinks Regina, just as Maleficent lands behind her. She turns to the woman, who is still in her Dragon form and whose gaze is fixed upon villagers.

Regina turns back to them and noticing their weapons she sighs - "Can you put that down? I am sure no one of us wants another fight." - nobody makes a move to follow her request, at least until a short, sharp growl resounds from behind Regina. Somehow it doesn't startle her but she sees that many commoners jump at the sound or take step back, looking at red haired woman, waiting for a signal to know what to do.

But before she has a chance to do something Ruby pushes through the crowd. When she finally gets clear image on what's happening, she opens her mouth in shock, glancing from Regina to the woman and then to Maleficent. In the end her eyes settle on the archer and Ruby approaches her.

"Merida, it's okay, they are on our side." - Regina with interest watches as Ruby gently puts a hand on, as now she knows, Merida's knuckles of the hand that holds the bow.

Merida doesn't do it yet, not fully, she lowers her weapon slightly, it's not pointing at Regina's chest but rather her thigh and looks at Ruby - "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." - she answers and then, as afterthought, she adds - "I trust Regina." - those words make Regina swallow, as if trying to swallow and diminish this warm feeling at hearing her friend's words.

Merida looks at Ruby for a while, then nods and fully lowers her weapon, next she orders others to do the same - "If you say so." - with both hands free she checks if Ruby has any injuries, she doesn't - "Could you ask the Dragon to... I don't know, relax?"

Ruby turns to Regina with question in her eyes and Regina feels the need to shrug, she doesn't though, just makes face that is supposed to be saying 'I have no idea, don't ask me'. Nevertheless she turns to Maleficent to ask - "Could you-" - she pauses and makes a swirling motion with her hand.

After few seconds Maleficent is in her human form, but her eyes still follow villagers movements. When Regina moves to turn to them once again children's yell can be heard on Regina's and Maleficent's left side. Then group of children is running in their direction, Regina manages to step away from Maleficent, who is being surrounded by said children quickly. They excitedly asks questions about being Dragon and all things that are connected to this.

Everyone is surprised at what they see, but surely not as surprised as Maleficent. She blinks several times, slowly, surely trying to understand what is happening, but then she kneels or crouches, Regina can't be sure, to be on kids level. Then she starts answering questions, as Regina imagines, without details.

She looks at the villagers, they seem to be more relaxed than before children's arrival, so she walks to recover her sword. While approaching it she tries to move her right arm, it seems to be fine right now. No numbness, she is able move it, as well as make a fist. Regina furrows her brows wondering what was that back then. She picks up her sword and slowly, with left hand's help, just in case, sheathes the sword. Straightening her back she feels a hand on it and turns to see Ruby giving her her dagger holding it through some material.

She takes it and Ruby says - "She's not going to eat them right?" - it is clearly a joke.

Smirking she responds - "No, of course not. Maleficent ate recently. The kids are safe." - after a while she adds - "For now." - Ruby laughs at that - "Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to help us now?" - Regina asks, although she knows the answer.

"Yes, of course. I already talked to Merida about this." - Regina raises her eyebrow at that information - " I just need to take few things from home and talk to Granny, then we can go."

"Alright, we will wait here then."

But Ruby just shakes her head - "No, your... friend is safe" - they both look at Maleficent, who with determined and serious expression keeps answering children's questions - "and you have to finally meet Granny."

Regina just sighs, resting left hand on grip of her sword - "Fine. Let's go."

"I'm glad you agree, as I have few questions." - with wink Ruby starts walking in appropriate direction saying nothing more.

Regina follows her, wondering what kind of questions Ruby can have and, after all, Regina has questions too.


	19. NOTE

Hello guys, this is not a new chapter but I need to tell you something.

I am putting both "The biggest enemy" and "The most precious treasure" on hiatus.

I hate to do this, but you see, my aunt's flat was flooded. Like everything needs to be thrown out and the flat must have general renovation. In the meantime she is going to live with me and my parents.

With this and my duties combined I will not have means to write anything. I'll try to write as much as I can so I could update the stories, but I don't know when it's going to happen.

I'm very sorry but it's higher power.

I hope to see you soon. Stay safe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back?  
> You have no idea how happy I am right now, mere seconds before adding new chapter.
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it and I'm sorry for any possible mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 19**

Ruby and Regina are walking side by side through the village, although calling this place a village may be a little too much. There are no solid houses, one could expect when hearing the term village. It looks more like temporary camp. There are tents and huts, the supplies are hanging above the houses, on the ropes that are flipped over the branches and their other ends tied to the ground. This way the supplies stay out of various animals reach.

There is also other thing Regina haven't noticed until now, many of peoples here are humans, but not all of them. During their, so far, short walk she had seen various races and combinations of those races.

"Who are those people?" - she asked Ruby

"Most of non-magical humans belong to Merida's clan, others been hiding in this forest before our arrival. Various magical people of many breeds and their families." - she looks at Regina - "How it happened?"

"What?"

"You, traveling with Dragon, leaving the Order? Where do you want to start?"

Regina sighs and rubs her forehead - "It's a long story." - she pauses - "I'll tell you later."

Ruby nods, even if she is not happy about this - "Is there someone in the Order who knows?"

"I am not sure about traveling with the Dragon, but treason? Yes, I am sure they know." - in her mind she begs Ruby to not ask why she is certain... She doesn't, just nods and keeps walking - "What about Merida?"

Ruby furrows her brows - "Merida?" - then she stops walking and blushes - "Umm... oh... well..." - she nervously plays with fingers - "We are together."

Fondly smiling at Ruby, Regina steps closer and puts hands on her shoulders - "That's not what I was asking, but I am happy for you." - she soon adds - "I, of course, don't know her very well-" - Ruby snorts - "but she seems to be brave."

"Yes, yes you're right." - Ruby takes Regina's hands in hers and takes them off her shoulders, squeezing them. Keeping hold on one she starts walking again, pulling Regina with her - "Her dad used to say that there is a fire inside of her, usually mentioning her hair color-" - Ruby winks at her, letting go of the hand - "fire that would need to be contained by someone as calm and enduring as the sea or it will engulf her."

"Used to say?" - asks Regina, but she is sure what happened to him

Ruby nods - "Yes, he died three weeks ago, during one of attacks on our settlement." - she pauses and avoids looking at Regina while saying - "He was killed by Slayer." - after a moment she glances at Regina's suprised expression and quickly adds - "I've heard what Merida said to you, about Slayers being involved in this. I of course, didn't know she was talking to you, or I would come sooner." - Ruby looks apologetically at Regina

"It's alright. But a Slayer?"

"I saw him piercing Fergus with the sword." - she runs hand through her hair - "And I think that after all these years I can recognize a Slayer."

"Of course. It's just crazy." - Regina looks around, noticing that people are already starting cleaning up - "and he worked with those warriors?"

"Yep, they listened to him." - Regina can hear, barely but she can, a low growl - "I am so mad that I weren't able to see his face. I haven't recognized his smell either."

"We both know that there are Slayers who leave fortress right after rituals and travel through the lands. Maybe he is one of them."

Those Slayers are of course still part of the Order. They often work as scouts, gathering informations about regions and events that take place there, as well as any possible dangers. They usually travel alone, in opposition to Slayers stationing in fortress, so it wouldn't be surprising if Slayer that killed Merida's father belongs to that group.

Ruby just shrugs at Regina's words - "Maybe."

"And I'm sorry about her father" - says Regina - "Looking at her, I'd never guess... something like that happening not so long ago." - Regina continues, shaking her head - "She doesn't seem to be affected by this."

"She is" - says Ruby while opening wooden hut's door - "but she knows those people count on her and she won't be able to protect them if she loses herself in grief."

During entering the hut, they need to bend over, as door is lower than they are. When the door close Regina gets the feeling of being transported to another world. There are no signs that occupant of this place - plump woman with grey hair, doing something near the stove, Regina is sure this is Granny - even noticed what happened outside mere minutes ago, or maybe she just didn't care? Apart of mentioned stove, there are two beds, table with four benches, one on every side of it and two clothes chests. Not much, but if the village looks like temporary camp, then it means the villagers have to be ready to leave at any time of the day or night.

"Were those bandits finally chased away?" - the woman asks moving to the left to grab something, that's when Regina notices ready for the shot crossbow near her - "I was beggining to worry that the potatoes would boil over."

Ruby chuckles at that and shakes her head - "Yes Granny, they were chased away." - she motions to Regina to come closer - "Granny? I wanted to introduce someone to you." - Granny turns to them while wiping hands in some cloth - "This is Regina, I've told you about her."

"Ahh, you did." - Granny walks closer and squeezes Regina's hand shortly - "Call me Granny, and thank you for making sure my granddaughter didn't get into too much trouble." - walking back to the stove she adds - "I know very well how reckless she is sometimes."

"Hey! That's not true" - Ruby says and crosses hands over her chest.

At the same time Regina smirks liking Granny more with every passing second - "Yes, sometimes it was a challenge."

In this moment Ruby punches her in arm with offended expression and playful glint in her eyes - "It's official, I've made a mistake. Regina, you wait outside!"

"Oh no child, she is my guest now." - Regina hearing those words looks at Ruby, challenging her and Ruby just glares - "Now sit, you both have to be hungry."

Regina and Ruby glance at each other before Regina speaks - "We can't."

Granny turns to them again, this time with hands on her hips - "And why is that?"

"I promised Regina I'll help her find someone. We don't have much time." - explains Ruby vaguely and Granny just sighs at that.

Regina puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder - "You stay and eat, explain everything and I'm going to make sure she won't get too angry." - Regina ends with a wink in direction of clearly relieved and thankfull Ruby. - "Thank you for offer Granny. I am glad that medicine helped you."

"It did. You better take care of her out there." - says Granny, as if joking, but Regina is able to see real threat there.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you." - then she directs her words to Ruby - "You will find us?"

"Sure."

Nodding Regina turns and walks out the hut. Sun is high on the sky indicating that it is noon already. People still clean up and get the bodies of their family and friends out of the view, to bury them later. Regina sighs wondering if Slayers could really be behind that and if they are then why? Those people are no danger to others, they try to live in peace and get attacked instead? Even in Dark Forest... And what are those warriors? She never seen or heard someone mentioning them. Maybe she will try to investigate it later, after they find Maleficent's daughter.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Merida marching in her direction, her red hair bouncing with every step, she still has her bow in hand and arrows. Regina stops walking and waits. Time didn't prepare her for what Merida was going to do.

She stopped in front of her, with right hand on hip and said -"Thank you for intervening." - it might be short sentence, said in flat tone, as if Merida didn't want to say it, but Regina knowing what she knows, can't really blame her.

"You don't have to." - she licks her lips - "I'm sorry about your father."

Merida looks at her suprised - "She told you?" - Regina nods, waiting for redhead's reaction, but she also nods and glances away for a moment, just to look at Regina again - "I know she is leaving with two of you" - Merida pauses and takes one small step closer, pushing finger against Regina's chest - "You better make sure she comes back in one piece or even a Dragon won't be able to protect you." - it is said with such determination in her voice that makes Regina sure, that she is telling the truth. It's not that another threat was necessary, none of them was necessary. Since the very beginning, back in the tower, she is planning to make sure nothing happens to Ruby, she is still wanted person after all.

"She will come back to you." - she takes Merida's hand and moves it away from her chest - "Unharmed. You have my word." - after a while Merida must've decided that Regina's words are good enough, because she took step back, turned around and started walking away, without saying anything. - "She is with Granny right now." - those words stopped Merida, who looked at her over the shoulder and nodded, before walking in hut's direction.

With a long exhale, Regina puts left hand on sword's grip and prepares herself for one, hopefully last hard talk today.

Finding Maleficent isn't hard, as there still are children near her. Regina has to admit that this is very heartwarming sight, as Maleficent is very gentle with kids. Still, as soon as she notices Regina, she dismisses them, standing up.

For some reason Maleficent standing, waiting for her makes her nervous, but it must be because she has to tell her they need to wait a little longer - "Ruby will join us soon." - she licks her lips and holds the grip tighter - "She is speaking to her grandmother and Merida."

"Very well." - responds Maleficent, observing the villagers, then adds - "It has to be hard for them to see her go, after the attacks and with us of all people." - then Maleficent does something that Regina was absolutely not prepared for - she chuckles. In response Regina can feel her eyebrows raising, mouth slightly open. When Maleficent looks back at her, she asks amused - "What?"

"Nothing." - Regina scratches her neck in embarrassment - "I though you would react differently to the fact we need to wait."

Whole amusement dissapears from Maleficent - "I didn't give you reasons to think otherwise. And you were right, Lily is strong and intelligent girl, wherever she is, she can and will take care of herself." - Maleficent once again looks away from Regina, at the children, who might have been send away, but are still playing not far from the Dragon - "You were right about helping those people too. We don't know what could happen otherwise, but it's possible that some of those children would be dead now."

The way Maleficents says that, how she's carrying herself, that softer side of Maleficent, the mother side of her that Regina never thought she will see, it makes her laugh softly, fondly at Maleficent. Who once more turns to her, a smile on her lips and asks the same question again - "What?"

Regina looks down, shakes her head while smiling - "I've never thought you'll have such soft spot for children." - she answers looking back at Maleficent, who is not smiling anymore.

"Why because I'm a Dragon?" - she says it with disdain and Regina knows she made a mistake - "A merciless monster with no rules? A creature who can gain pleasure just only by killing and destroying?" - she walked closer to Regina, who grips sword even tighter, not to pull it out, no, just to anchor herself - "This is what they taught you, what you believe?"

Regina swallows - "Yes." - and Maleficent snorts at that, which forces Regina to elaborate on that, she would anyway, no she needs to do it slightly faster - "This is what they have been telling me for most of my life. And I know it's not true, I know you are not like this." - she moves hand through her hair and is speaking more aggressively with every word - "But knowing and seeing are two different things. It is not like I had a choice!" - she pauses and breaths, she didn't mean to be so frustrated, but she is trying and still all that it takes is one badly worded thought - "It is going to take time before I stop feeling their influence." - she looks down at her boots and angrily pulls hand out of her hair, to place it on hip.

"No." - Regina looks up at her, Maleficent is speaking softly but what she means by no? - "You won't stop feeling their influence, hearing their truths." - Regina furrows her brows, trying to understand while Maleficent comes closer and finally stands in front of Regina - "They will always be inside your head" - while saying that Maleficent touches Regina's forehead with her fingers and traces unknown patterns, delicately, as if one wrong move could destroy Regina - "but you haven't had a choice and now you do, and now you are choosing the opposite of what they taught you over and over again." - Maleficent cups her cheek and if Regina found it hard to breathe earlier, now it's almost impossible - "You have a good heart Regina, you are good and I'm sorry for reacting the way I did." - Regina swallows and tries very hard not to cry, she never been one to do so, but with Maleficent saying those things, touching her like that, with that tender expression, it's hard not to - "I'll try to be better, but please remember it's new for me too." - not trusting her voice, Regina nods which results in Maleficent smiling, not letting go of her cheek. They are trapped in the stalemate, neither of them wanting to pull away, that is until they hear third voice.

"There you are!" - Regina shudders, not expecting anyone so fast and takes few steps back, keeping the eye contact with Maleficent, who is not pleased. She then looks at newcomer - Ruby, who, to Regina's relief, is rummaging in her bag, when she looks up she asks "Are you ready?"

It's Maleficent who answers - "Yes, we have been waiting for you."

Ruby smiles - "Let's go then, we have to find your daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... they are talking about kids? Geez maybe you should at least kiss before having those kind of talks. The only thing Regina haven't done is asking how many kids Mal would like to have (I were thinkng about that lol)
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping that this struggle that's between Regina and Mal isn't too repetitive. They clearly (I am counting that it's clear) want to trust each other and leave hostility behind, but it is not easy to overcome things you been taught, by someone or by life, for years, we are getting closer and closer to that though.
> 
> I hope you liked, till the next time.


End file.
